Mostohák
by Heteira
Summary: Tíz év magány után az özvegy Hermione Weasley újra megházasodik. De az új apukával és a vele járó mostohatestvérrel meg kellene barátkoznia két gyermekének is. Hugo esete még nem is olyan nehéz, de Rose látni sem akarja az új testvért: Scorpius Malfoyt.
1. Friss házasok

**Mostohák **

SZERZŐ: Heteira  
CÍM: Mostohák  
KORHATÁR: 16 év (egyelőre…)  
KATEGÓRIA: romantikus  
TARTALOM: Tíz év magány után az özvegy Hermione Weasley újra megházasodik. Csakhogy az új apukával és a vele járó mostohatestvérrel meg kellene barátkoznia két gyermekének, Rose-nak és Hugónak is. Hugo esete még nem is olyan nehéz, de Rose az apja kiköpött mása. Az új családtag pedig az ősellenség: Scorpius Malfoy.  
FIGYELMEZTETÉS:erotikus tartalom, AU  
JOGOK: Ezek Rowling szereplői, varázslatai, világa. Én pedig most kanyarítok belőle egy romantikus kis történetet. Persze mindenféle fizetség nélkül. Adjátok neki a pénzt, és nekem meg írjatok véleményeket! ;-)  
MEGJEGYZÉSEK:  
1, Idősíkos történet, eleinte három idősíkban (egy jelen, két múlt), aztán szépen összeérnek majd. Pláne, ha elég jól szerkesztek. Remélem, hogy követhető lesz.  
2, Ez egy Draco/Hermione és Scorpius/Rose történet. Habár az elején elég sok Draco/Asteria rész is van.  
3, Draco hitvesének nevére kétféle írásmód létezik: Asteria és Astoria. Rowling végül az utóbbit választotta, de én világ életemben Pesten éltem, és nekem az Astoria már egy tér, ahol a 47-es villamos jár. Ezért maradok az Asteriánál.  
4, Végül, de egyáltalán nem utolsó sorban köszönöm a bétázást Shanon Widow-nak, akinek amúgy is ajánlottam volna a történetet, hiszen ő ösztönzött, hogy írjak Dramionét… ;-)

**1. fejezet – Friss házasok**

Hermione felriadt. Automatikusan az órára pillantott, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy percre pontosan tudja az időt: hajnali három óra ötvenhét perc volt. Néhány másodpercig feszülten fülelte az őt körbeölelő csendet, aztán sóhajtva hunyta le a szemét. Mégsem tudott visszaaludni. Az éjjeliszekrényen díszelgő másik órára pillantott – amelyet valaha Mollytól kapott, és amely a tegnapi ceremónia után két újabb mutatóval gazdagodott –, majd megállapította, hogy mindenki ugyanott, otthon van rajta. Mégis inkább nesztelenül kisiklott az ágyból, és az ablakhoz lépett. Odakint lassan oszladozott a homály, szinte pillanatról pillanatra világosabb lett, ahogy közelgett a hajnal.  
Hermione úgy nézte a sötétségből fokozatosan kibontakozó világot, hogy szinte fel se fogta, amit lát. Újra felébredt hát. Az elmúlt hetek izgalma, szervezkedése, korán kelése és késői fekvése alatt nem riadt fel egyszer sem éjszaka, és már azt hitte, végre elmúlt, végre túl van rajta. Erre újra itt állt a függönybe kapaszkodva, mélyeket lélegezve, hogy hevesen verő szívét elcsendesítse, végtelen szomorúsággal a lelkében, amely szinte letaglózta.  
– Drágám? Hol vagy? – hallatszott egy álomittas hang az ágy felől, de Hermione nem fordult vissza.  
– Csak itt. Felébredtem. Mintha kopogást hallottam volna.  
– Senki se kopogott – jegyezte meg ásítva a férfi. – Különben is, a házat ezernyi bűbáj veszi körbe, amely még azelőtt jelezne, hogy egyáltalán valakinek eszébe jutna kopogni.  
– Akkor talán valakinek eszébe jutott – suttogta a nő, de a férje így is tisztán hallotta.  
– Arról én is tudnék – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Hermione hallotta az ágynemű zizzenését, ahogy a férfi félrelökte a takarót, és felkelt. A vastag, puha szőnyeg elnyelte léptei hangját, Hermione mégis szinte érezte, ahogy közeledik felé, és belesimult a karjaiba, amikor mögé lépett.  
– Talán a gyerekek… – próbálkozott még egyszer. A másik arra se vette a fáradtságot, hogy az órára pillantson.  
– Megint a szokásos? – Ajkai lassan bebarangolták a nő nyakát, lágyan suttogott a fülébe. – Megint _rá_ gondolsz…?

Hermione lehunyta a szemét. – Ez nem olyan, nem úgy gondolok rá, mint egy férfire. Én csak… felriadtam. Talán ezentúl mindig fel fogok ébredni.  
– Ha már úgyis ébren vagyunk… – jegyezte meg a férfi, és a mondat befejezéseként keze lassan végigsiklott Hermione selyem hálóingén. A nő elmosolyodott. Hátradőlt, belesimult férje ölelésébe, hagyta, hogy elfeledtessen vele minden fájdalmat és aggodalmat. Kiélvezte a pillanatot, hogy átadhatja magát neki, hogy az arisztokratikusan hosszú ujjak módszeresen bejárják a testét, utat találnak a ruhája alá, és felgerjesztik benne a vágyat. Élvezettel sóhajtott fel, és már semmi más nem járt a fejében, csakis az, hogy visszajussanak az ágyra, végigdőljön a párnák között, és élvezze férje kényeztetését.  
Lassan, gyengéden csókolóztak, miközben Hermione lehúzta a férfiról is a ruhát. Meztelen testük egymáshoz simult, forró bőrük lüktetett, de egy másodpercre megálltak, hogy egymás szemébe nézzenek. Ez volt az első közös reggelük, mint férj és feleség. Egy új, közös élet kezdete, és ez különleges, ünnepélyes ízt adott most még a rutinos mozdulatoknak is. Hermione ujjai a férfi tincsei közé siklottak, közelebb húzta magához a másik arcát, és lassan, szeretettel simult hozzá.  
Olyan óvatosan szeretkeztek, mintha ez lenne az első alkalom, mintha törékeny burokként kellene óvniuk a boldogságot, ami körbevette őket. Halk sóhajként járta át őket a gyönyör, és a férfi felkönyökölve percekig nézte, ahogy Hermione ajkain halvány, elégedett mosoly játszik. Cirógatta a mellkasán a bőrt, aztán újra hozzásimult. Összebújva aludtak el, s Hermione csak az első napsugarak simogatására ébredt fel, amelyek belopóztak az ablakon, és aranylóvá festették férje tejfölszőke tincseit.

***

Rose Weasley dörrenve csapta be maga mögött az ajtót, és szándékosan hangosan trappolt le a földszinti konyhába. Nem bánta volna, ha valakit sikerül felébresztenie, de valójában olyan késő délelőtt volt már, hogy biztos lehetett benne, hogy mindenki felkelt, csak ő lustálkodott ennyi ideig. Hugo biztosan – és nyilvánvalóan – be is ült a könyvtárszobába; már tegnap is alig lehetett kirángatni onnan, és rávenni, hogy feküdjön le. Rose elégedetlenül fújtatott. Ő maga is hajnalban akart kelni, és sétálni egyet odakint a tengerparton, de sajnálatos módon túl kényelmes volt az ágyban heverészni, így képtelen volt abbahagyni a lustálkodást.  
– Jó reggelt, Rose – köszöntötte a tejfölszőke fiú, amikor belépett a konyhába.  
_Az apja kiköpött mása_, gondolta Rose, és felmordult.  
– Ki engedte meg, hogy a keresztnevemen hívj? – kérdezte morcosan. – Azt hiszed, csak azért, mert az apád rámászott az anyámra, már barátok lettünk, Malfoy?  
Scorpius gúnyosan mosolyodott el. – Azt hittem, most, hogy az anyád is az lett, már nem szitokszó nálad a Malfoy név.  
– Arra várhatsz! – vágta rá Rose. Legszívesebben kifordult volna a konyhából, hogy faképnél hagyja a fiút, de korgó gyomra emlékeztette arra, hogy komoly tervekkel hagyta el a szobáját.  
Így hát úgy döntött, hogy levegőnek nézi a fiút, és nekiáll pirítóst készíteni. Titkon remélte, hogy Scorpius majd csak itt hagyja, de nem tűnt úgy, hogy a fiú távozni készül. A konyhapultnak támaszkodott kezében egy bögre teával, és leplezetlen érdeklődéssel figyelte Rose-t. Ez volt a legdühítőbb Scorpiusban: hogy nem is próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem őt bámulná, akárhol találkoztak is.  
– Mi az, még soha nem láttál boszorkányt reggelit készíteni? – érdeklődött Rose csípősen. Scorp vállat vont.  
– Nem. Nálunk többnyire házimanók készítették a reggelit…  
– Elkényeztetett ficsúr – morogta Rose, és rácsapott a fiú kezére, amikor ő el akart venni egyet a kész pirítósok közül.  
– Ezt mind meg akarod enni? Kötve hiszem… – mérte végig Scorp a jól megrakott tálat.  
– Hugónak is csináltam párat.  
– Ő már régen megreggelizett. Állítólag talált egy hihetetlenül izgalmas történelmi kötetet a könyvtárban, úgyhogy ott találod meg, ha tízórait vinnél neki. Bár nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy értékelni fogja a gesztust… Szerintem inkább patáliát csap majd, hogy nehogy összemorzsázd az értékes köteteket.  
– Akkor is inkább eszem vele, mint veled – vágta rá Rose, és felmarkolta a tálat.  
– Teát esetleg? – intett a fiú a pálcájával, és elővarázsolt egy bögrét. – Vagy némi vajat, lekvárt, hogy ne legyen olyan száraz a kenyér?

– Én megoldom egyedül is a reggelimet, te meg törődj a magad dolgával, Malfoy! – vágta rá a lány. Scorp elvigyorodott, amikor mégis felkapta a lekvárt. Csak akkor olvadt le a mosoly az arcáról, amikor a lány kiviharzott.  
Leült az egyik székre, és forgatni kezdte a tenyerében a bögrét. A teája már rég kihűlt, de ahhoz se volt kedve, hogy végigmondjon egy melegítőbűbájt. Maga sem értette, hogy mit várt az előző naptól vagy akár ettől a reggeltől, mégis végtelenül csalódottnak érezte magát. Apja és Hermione ebben a pillanatban lépett be a konyhába. A nő rámosolygott, amit Scorp egy sápadt mosollyal viszonzott, Draco vidáman a fiára hunyorított.  
– Jól aludtál? – kérdezte, miközben tányérokat varázsolt elő. Scorpius vállat vont, aztán bólintott. Elkapta apja kérdő pillantását, de csak megrázta a fejét, és végigmérte Hermionét, aki halkan dudorászott, miközben egy pálcaintéssel feltette sülni a tojásokat. Draco is végigmérte a nőt, és a pillantásában annyi szeretet volt, hogy Scorpius beleborzongott.  
Eszébe jutott az anyja, és hirtelen végleg elment az étvágya. Halk koppanással tette le a bögrét, és megnyikordult a széke, ahogy hátratolta a konyhakövön. Akkurátus pontossággal igazította vissza a helyére, miután felállt róla, és végigmérte a két felnőttet.  
– Jó étvágyat. – Úgy hagyta ott őket, hogy vissza se pillantott. Draco sóhajtva nézett utána.  
– Nem érzi itt jól magát – mondta halkan.  
– Még új nekik a helyzet. Több időre van szükségük – felelt Hermione biztató derűvel a hangjában, és letette az asztalra a rántottát. Úgy tűnt, most semmi sem tudja elrontani a kedvét.  
– A lányod sohasem fogja megszokni a helyzetet – jegyezte meg Draco. Hermione felsóhajtott.  
– Kamasz. Majd csak benő a feje lágya…  
Draco nem felelt. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy Rose Weasley az apjára ütött, és Draco sajnálatos módon nem emlékezett arra, hogy Ronnak valaha is benőtt volna a feje lágya.

***

Hermione tíz évvel ezelőtt egy hasonlóan napfényes júliusi nap hajnalán őrült kopogtatásra ébredt. Aggódott, hogy az a bolond, aki ilyen korán zargatja őket, felébreszti a kicsiket is. Márpedig amióta Ron bevetésre ment, Hermione egyre nehezebben bírt a két gyerekkel. Molly besegített néha, és Ginny is átjött – no, nem mintha neki nem lett volna éppen elég tennivalója a három kicsi körül –, de még így is nehéz volt mindent teljesen egyedül ellátni a munka mellett. Így hát az első gondolat, amely Hermione eszébe ötlött az volt, hogy semmiképpen se szeretné, ha bárki is megkurtítaná azt a néhány nyugodalmas órát, amíg Rose és Hugo alszik.  
Aztán már sokkal jobban megijedt, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, és meglátta a két hivatalos figurát. Auror egyenruhát viseltek, arcukon a fontoskodás és a sajnálkozás különös egyvelege ült meg, de azért kivont pálcával méregették a nőt és a Ronnal közös kis lakásuk előszobáját. Rose természetesen felébredt, és macijával a kezében kibotorkált az előszobába. Álmosan dörzsölte meg a szemét, és durcás, álomittas pillantásával olyan tündérien festett, hogy Hermione legszívesebben ölbe kapta volna, rácsapja a két aurorra az ajtót, és visszaviszi a szobába, hogy újra álomba ringassa. Csakhogy erre nem volt mód.  
– Kik ezek, anya? – kérdezte a kislány.  
– Mrs Ron Weasley? – kérdezte az egyik férfi fontoskodó hangon bemutatkozás helyett, és közben felmutatta auror jelvényét.  
– Igen, én vagyok – felelt Hermione, és most már összeszorult az aggodalomtól a torka. – Valami baj van? Történt valami…?  
– Velünk kellene jönnie. Azonosítani egy… khm… – Az auror zavartan köszörülte meg a torkát, és társára pillantott.  
– Egy testet – segítette ki ügyetlenül a másik, és szeme sarkából a kislányra nézett, aki időközben odasomfordált Hermionéhez, és hozzá simult.  
– Anya… Fázom! – panaszkodott Rose.  
– Jöjjenek be – intett Hermione, aki végre felocsúdott a dermesztő félelemből, amikor a kislány megszólalt.  
– Asszonyom, nekünk határozott parancsunk van…  
– Jöjjenek be, mielőtt Rose megfázna! – vágta rá Hermione ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, miközben köpenyt varázsolt a kislányra. A két férfi zavartan sorjázott be, majd halkan bezárták az ajtót maguk mögött. – Gondolják, hogy csak így magukkal tudok menni? Nem hagyhatom itt a gyerekeket, és gondolom, hogy az se lenne túl célszerű, ha velem jönnének _oda_.

Az aurorok összenéztek, majd bólintottak. Zavartan álltak egyik lábukról a másikra, amíg Hermione a konyhába ment – nyomában a most már elmaradhatatlanná vált Rose-zal –, és megpróbálta felébreszteni Mollyékat. Halványan emlékezett a két aurorra. Főként papírmunkát végeztek, és mivel alig találkoztak Ronnal vagy Harryvel, nemigen futottak össze Hermionével sem. A nő kapkodva hadarta el a hálósapkában válaszoló Arthurnak, hogy mi történt, és egy pillanattal később a férfi már smaragdszínű szikrák között lépett ki Hermionéék konyhájának kandallójából.  
– Nagypapi, képzeld, van itt két olyan taláros férfi, mint ami apának is van! – újságolta Rose, akit egészen felélénkített a helyzet, hogy hirtelen még egy – ezúttal ismerős – vendégük érkezett.  
– Tényleg? Ne mondd! – Arthur felvette a kislányt, és a válla fölött vetett egy aggodalmas pillantást Hermionére.  
– Beszélgetünk velük? – kérdezte Rose.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy lenne rá idejük… – Arthur lehalkította a hangját. – Hermione, Molly ránézett az órára, és…  
– Nagypapi! – Rose nyafogva elnyújtotta a szót. – Nem illik sugdolózni!  
Hermione megszédült, és éppen az utolsó pillanatban kapta el az asztal sarkát, hogy nehogy elessen. Eddig is sejtette, hogy milyen hírrel érkeztek az aurorok, de most Arthur fájdalmas pillantásából kiolvasni az igazságot mindennél rosszabb volt. Odakint felsírt Hugo, így még arra sem maradt ideje, hogy megpróbálja összeszedni magát: máris ki kellett szaladnia az előszobába, és megnyugtatni a kisfiút.  
Úgy tűnt, Hugo is felébredt, és kedvenc takaróját maga után húzva elindult nővére és anyja keresésére. Csakhogy a szobából kilépve két ismeretlen férfit pillantott meg, miközben Hermione sehol sem volt, így ijedtében sírni kezdett. Hermione felkapta a kisfiút, magához ölelte, gyengéden babusgatta, és úgy ismételgette, hogy nincs semmi baj, mintha ezzel saját magát is meg akarta volna győzni. Az egyik auror lemondóan sóhajtott fel. Úgy tűnt, már ugyancsak mehetnékje van. Hermione látta a karikagyűrűt a kezén, s eszébe jutott, hogy talán éppen a saját családjához szeretne végre hazajutni.  
De nem érzett sajnálatot, csak dühöt. Most az egyszer Hermionében nem volt semmi együttérzés. A gondolat, hogy mások az ágyuk és a feleségük ölelő karja után vágyakoznak, míg neki most kell valahogy egybetartania a családját, megnyugtatni a gyerekeit, akikre durván rátörtek az éjszaka közepén, és aztán elmenni ezzel a két aurorral, és szembenézni a ténnyel, hogy elvesztette azt az embert, akivel együtt tervezte meg az életét, akire mindig is épített, akinek öreg kora utolsó napjaiig mellette kellett volna lennie, szörnyen dühítette. Legszívesebben az auror képébe üvöltött volna, de visszafogta magát Hugo miatt, aki úgy tűnt, megnyugodott végre kicsit.

– Itt maradsz a nagypapával, amíg én elmegyek a két bácsival, jó? – kérdezte halkan a kisfiútól, miközben letette a földre.  
– És készítünk reggelire fahéjas kétszersültet? – lelkesedett Hugo. Hermione mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha megkéred a nagypapit, akkor készít veled.  
– Megkérem! És segítek is neki! Úgy, ahogy tegnap mutattad – magyarázta Hugo. Hermione a kisfiú nyomában visszament a konyhába, ahol Arthur már kakaót főzött a kicsiknek, és teát saját magának.  
– Mennem kell – sóhajtott Hermione, miután felmérte, hogy minden rendben van a lakásban. Arthur szomorúan bólintott. Hermione magához ölelte, és megpuszilta mindkét gyereket, csak aztán ment vissza az előszobába.  
– Készen áll, asszonyom? – kérdezte türelmetlen hangon az egyik férfi. Hermione szinte hallotta, hogy magában hozzáteszi: „végre".  
– Igen – válaszolt egy mély sóhajjal, majd elindult a két férfi nyomában.

***

Draco hallgatta a tenger halk, monoton morajlását. Egyszerre találta megnyugtatónak és végtelenül keserűnek a hangot. Ő ajánlotta a tengerparti villát, amikor új, közös otthon után néztek Hermionével, most mégis mardosta a keserűség. A feltámadt szélben sós cseppek száza pettyezte az arcát, és ő azon tűnődött, hogy illik-e ennyire szomorúnak lenni egy nappal az esküvője után. Kivételesen örült, hogy Hermione nincs a közelben, mert biztosan félreértette volna, és Draco igazán nem akarta megbántani a nőt.  
Eredetileg Scorpius keresésére indult, aztán mégis felsétált a zátonyra, és megállt, hogy a végtelen, párás ködbe vesző vizet bámulja. Öt éve ugyanígy állt itt, vízpermet és könny keveredett az arcán, és próbálta felfogni a felfoghatatlant. Beletörődni abba, amit ember nem tud elfogadni. Asteria belekarolt. Tartani akarta magát, de Draco érezte, hogy egész testében remeg, így hát lassan átkarolta, és óvón ölelte magához. Asteria beharapta az ajkait, nem akarta, hogy lássa, hogyan remeg a szája a visszatartott sírástól. Draco pedig önkéntelenül is azon gondolkozott, hogy mi rosszabb: megtudni, hogy elveszted azt, aki a mindened, vagy megtudni, hogy már csak hónapok vannak hátra az életedből.  
Draco nem értett a gyógyító bűbájok, szakkifejezések, krémek és bájitalok nyelvén, de a Szent Mungó vezető gyógyítója készségesen lefordította neki az idegen, semmit sem jelentő szavakat arra a kegyetlenül egyszerű néhány mondatra, amely porrá zúzta minden álmukat. Asteria alig tudta tartani magát, szinte összecsuklott, és ha Draco nem öleli magához és fogja, talán lerogy a sziklákra. Scorpiusról magyarázott valamit, de Draco alig figyelte rá, és most már nem tudott egyetlen szót sem felidézni a felesége remegő hangon elsuttogott szavaiból.

Malfoy-módra élte az életét: az üzleti ügyekkel foglalkozott, a feleségéért rajongott, és nemzett egy fiút, egy Malfoy-örököst, akinek biztosított vagyont, kapcsolatokat és iskoláztatást. De ennél többet nem kívánt tenni a gyerekért. Bevett szokás volt a Malfoyoknál, hogy nem osztották meg a vagyont, tehát csakis egyetlen gyerekük született. Draco elnézte néha a játszadozó Scorpiust, végtelen elégedettséggel hallgatta, ha Asteria vagy valamelyik nevelőnő a fiú ösztönös varázslatairól beszélt, és elvárta, hogy jól teljesítsen majd az iskolában – amibe beletartozott az, hogy a Mardekár-ház hírnevét öregbítse és kviddicsezzen is –, de nem beszélgetett vagy játszott vele. Ennél sokkal drágább volt az ideje.  
– Legalább lesz időd közel kerülni Scorphoz – suttogta Asteria, és Draco akkor képtelen volt felfogni, hogy miről beszél.  
Soha nem vallotta volna be a feleségének, és most már a fiának se, de akkor odaadta volna az örököst a szerelméért. A gyógyítók egy évet tudtak biztosan jósolni Asteriának, és Draco felfoghatatlannak tartotta, hogy egy év múlva egyedül maradjon, hogy elveszítse azt, akit ő maga választott, akibe beleszeretett, aki mellé mindig volt kedve leülni, és aki akár egyetlen mondatával is jókedvre tudta deríteni.  
– El fogok menni néhány francia gyógyítóhoz is – mondta Asteria váratlan határozottsággal a hangjában. – Azt olvastam, hogy ha minden évben a francia Riviérán töltök néhány hónapot, ha elkerülöm a legesősebb, leghűvösebb heteket itt Angliában, akkor lelassíthatom a betegséget.  
– Hol olvastál te erről? – mordult fel Draco váratlan indulattal. – Talán már hónapok óta tudod, hogy volt időd utánanézni?  
– Nem szóltam neked a vizsgálatokról, amíg nem voltak ennyire egyértelműek az eredmények – vallotta be a nő lehajtva a fejét. – Nem akartalak megijeszteni.  
– Természetesen megkeressük a legjobb francia gyógyítókat – rendelkezett Draco. – Van egy varázsló, aki amúgy is tartozik nekem. A legutóbbi kviddics világkupa után segítettem neki rendezni egy kisebb félreértést. Majd ő segít nekünk megtalálni a legjobb gyógyítót és a legszebb villát Franciaországban. Ha az segít, odaköltözünk mindannyian. – Végre elemében érezte magát: kapcsolatokat előhúzni, emberek tartozását behajtani, mindenből a legjobbat megtalálni, ehhez értett.  
– Scorp most fogja elkezdeni az iskolát. Azt akarom, hogy a Roxfortba járjon, nem a Beauxbatons-ba.  
– Természetesen oda íratjuk, ahová csak akarod, drágám. – Draco ujjai belesiklottak a nő aranyló fürtjeibe. Az elmúlt órák során szétbomlott Asteria mindig tökéletes a frizurája, és a szél most a kóbor tincsekkel játszadozott. Draco közelebb hajolt, és magába szívta Asteria illatát. Keveredett a tenger só- és moszatillatával, és hirtelen mindennél finomabbnak tűnt. Draco magához szorította, és hevesen megcsókolta az asszonyt.

– Draco… Draco, agyonnyomsz! – tiltakozott Asteria néhány másodperc múlva. Hangjában nevetés bujkált.  
– Nem hagyhatsz itt – suttogta a férfi a hajába. – Nem teheted ezt velem! Szükségem van rád, mindennél nagyobb szükségem van rád a világon!  
– Draco… – Asteria a tenyerébe vette az arcát, és hosszan nézett a szemébe. Draco belemerült ezekbe a simogatóan barna szemekbe, és legszívesebben úgy zokogott volna, mint egy kisgyerek. Nem tudta elfogadni, hogy lesz olyan nap az életében, amikor ez a nő nem áll így itt mellette.  
– Szeretlek. Nem engedlek el.  
– Éppen ezért fogsz elengedni – suttogta Asteria. – Most arra az időre kell koncentrálnunk, amit együtt tudunk tölteni. Scorp első iskolai évére kell készülnünk. Nem tudhat meg semmit, hiszen úgyis annyira izgatott! Azt szeretném, ha nem tartana a Roxforttól. Azt szeretném, ha éppen úgy élnénk, mint eddig. Csak néha látogassunk át Franciaországba.  
Draco nyelt egyet. Megértette, hogy a felesége sokkal erősebb, mint ő. Vagy talán csak több ideje volt arra, hogy elfogadja a dolgot. Mindenesetre jó volt, hogy Asteria tervezett, hogy élni akart, hogy utasításokat adott, mert így nem hagyta, hogy Draco megbénuljon, belesüppedjen a fájdalomba, és elfeledkezzen mindenről és mindenkiről. Magához ölelte a nőt, olyan szorosan, amennyire csak tudta, és ezúttal Asteria sem tiltakozott, hogy túl erősen szorítja. Egymáshoz simultak, és hagyták, hogy beterítse őket a sós vízpermet.


	2. Kötelességek

**Mostohák **

Korhatár: 16 év  
Figyelmeztetés: erotikus tartalom

**2. fejezet – Kötelességek**

Rose vállára omló, göndör tincsei átforrósodtak a napsütésben. Ideges mozdulattal söpörte ki őket az arcából, és hozzálátott, hogy menet közben feltekerje és összefogja a haját. A közeli vasútállomás felé tartott, hogy hazakísérje Jamest, Albust és Lilyt. Még most sem tudta elfojtani a gúnyos mosolyt, ha eszébe jutott Scorpius arca, amikor reggel megjegyezte a konyhában, hogy beszalad értük a faluba. A fiú szokás szerint körülötte lábatlankodott – a vízforralóval bűvészkedett; Rose jobbnak látta, ha oda se néz, nehogy elborzadjon vagy röhögésben törjön ki. Igaz, aztán a tea, amelyet Scorp töltött neki fenséges volt, de ezt nem kötötte a fiú orrára. Helyette inkább elmesélte Hugónak, hogy tizenegyre érkezik be a londoni vonat, és kimegy az unokatestvéreik elé.  
– Potterék ide jönnek? – kérdezte Scorpius felpillantva a teafűvel teli dobozból. Igazi, malfoyosan szenvtelen hangon kérdezett, amit Rose ki nem állhatott, mert úgy hangzott, mintha a fiú semmit se gondolna vagy érezne. De azért a pillantása elárulta elborzadását. Rose jókedvűen felnevetett.  
– Igen, egy hétig maradnak – jelentette be, és élvezte a diadal mámorító érzését. Scorpius ugyanis most már meg se próbálta palástolni ellenszenvét, helyette vágott egy kelletlen grimaszt.  
– Ne aggódj miattuk, Scorp – legyintett Hugo. – Tudod, ők egyesekkel ellentétben már képesek felnőttként viselkedni… – Rendreutasítóan mérte végig nővérét. Rose grimaszolt, és beleharapott a kenyerébe.  
– Apa tud róluk? – Scorpius visszanyerte magabiztos, hűvös stílusát.  
– Gondolod, hogy engedélyt kell kérnünk tőle? – kérdezte Rose kihívóan. – Ez a mi házunk.  
– Is – vágta rá a fiú hidegen. – Ezért az ilyen mérvű bejelentéseket illene előttünk megtenni.  
– Draco tudja – szólt közbe Hugo nyugodtan. – Bocs, hogy nem szóltunk előbb.

– Mindegy, még maradt egy kevés időm hogy friss levegőt szívjak, mielőtt túlnépesednének a griffendélesek a házban – morogta Scorpius, miközben letette az asztalra a teáskannát, és kisietett. Rose Hugóhoz fordult, hogy lássa, ő is felháborítóan pofátlannak tartja-e Scorpiust. Hugo vállat vont.  
– Tényleg számbeli fölényben vagytok…  
Rose az égre emelte a szemét, és visszafordult a reggelijéhez. Hugo néha túlságosan is igazságos akart lenni. De most már csak nevetett, ha eszébe jutott a reggeli. Ráadásul a beszélgetésnek megvolt az az előnye is, hogy Scorpius csakugyan eltűnt, és a következő órák során egyáltalán nem került már elő. Így Rose duplán elégedett volt.  
Meglepően sokan szálltak le a vonatról, főként kirándulni, nyaralni készülő családok. Mivel se Albus, se Lily még nem hoppanálhatott, a három Potter-gyerek maradt a mugli módinál: vonatoztak és az öltözködésük is teljesen hasonló volt a kirándulókéhoz. Úgy borultak egymás nyakába, mintha ezer éve nem találkoztak volna, pedig még csak két hónap telt el a szünet kezdete, és egy hét az esküvő óta.  
– Hugo hol maradt? – kérdezte Lily körülnézve, amikor Rose vezetésével elindultak a tengerpart felé.  
– A szokásos… Állítólag fantasztikus könyvekkel bővült anya gyűjteménye a házasság révén, úgyhogy Hugo mindent megbocsátott, és ki se mozdul a könyvtárszobából.  
– Ideje lesz kicsit felrázni – mosolygott James. – Mi biztosan kirángatjuk majd a napsütésre…  
– Külön könyvtáratok is van? – szólt közbe Albus.  
– Hát, a ház hatalmas, szerintem a fél falut elszállásolhatnánk benne. Ez a Malfoyok megalomániájának számlájára írható. Ne kérdezd, hogy mit fognak csinálni benne egész évben, amikor mi visszamegyünk a Roxfortba!  
– Na és hogy bírjátok a Malfoy-uralmat? – kacsintott James a lányra.  
– Ne is emlegesd őket! – morogta Rose. – Malfoy mindenhová odadugja a sápadt, arisztokrata képét. A mostohaapám legalább hajlandó békén hagyni. Őt csak vacsorakor látjuk. De most már meséljetek ti valamit a normális emberek világáról!

Rose örömmel vette a lehetőséget, hogy kicsit megfeledkezhet a házról és Scorpiusról, és nem kell mással foglalkoznia, csak azzal, amit unokatestvérei mesélnek a nyaralásukról. Úgy érezték, csak néhány perc telt el, s máris megérkeztek az újdonsült Malfoy-Weasley birtokra. Megannyi mugliriasztó bűbáj vette körül a házat, és még a varázstudók is csak a lakók külön engedélyével léphettek be a birtok területére, hogy a család megkímélje magát a kíváncsi tekintetektől. A Potter gyerekek persze már korábban megkapták az engedélyt Dracótól és Hermionétől is – csakúgy, mint Scorpius unokatestvérei –, így könnyedén odasétálhattak a villához. Mindhárman megtorpantak, amikor odaértek a kovácsoltvas erkélyekkel díszített épülethez.  
– Merlinre… ez gyönyörű – sóhajtott fel Lily rövid bámészkodás után. Bátyjai némán bólintottak. – Hihetetlen, hogy egy ilyenben laktok…  
– Nem mintha gond lett volna azzal a lakással, amit Hermione korábban bérelt – tette hozzá Albus.  
– És nem mintha apának ne telne egy ilyenre, de komolyan irigykedem – jegyezte meg alig halhatóan Lily.  
– Veszünk neked egy ilyet a tizenhetedik szülinapodra – ajánlotta James, és tréfásan oldalba bökte húgát.  
– Jó is lenne…  
– Egy csudát! Eltévednél benne, és miután egy hét bolyongás után se találnál ki, szépen lassan éhen halnál – vigyorgott a bátyja.  
– Gonosz…  
– Hát, tényleg nem egy viskó – ismerte be Rose –, de ahhoz nem elég nagy, hogy elkerüljem benne Malfoyt… – A három Potter követte a pillantását, és ők is meglátták Scorpiust, aki a vízpart felől közeledett a házhoz. Úgy tűnt, a fiú el akarta kerülni őket, de most, hogy mind felé fordultak, irányt váltott, és eléjük sétált.  
– Isten hozott titeket a Malfoy-Weasley birtokon! Kértek esetleg szakszerű körbevezetést, vagy megelégedtek Weasleyvel?  
– Nahát, Malfoy, jó érzés, hogy ezentúl ha hiányzol, bármikor beugorhatunk hozzád – felelt James mézes-mázas mosollyal.  
– Hát igen, mondhatni egy család vagyunk – bólintott Scorp egy gonosz kis mosollyal, és nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Rose elfintorodik. – Te majdnem Malfoy lettél. Apa felajánlotta, hogy a nevére vesz…

– Úgyis visszaváltoztattam volna, amint tizenhét éves leszek – szegte fel a fejét Rose.  
– És ezzel elestél volna egy jó nagy adag társadalmi megbecsüléstől.  
– Azért manapság a Weasley név se cseng annyira rosszul – jegyezte meg Albus. Scorpius kissé félrehajtotta a fejét, és elgondolkozott néhány másodpercig.  
– Nem, _annyira_ tényleg nem.  
– Gyönyörű a ház – szólt közbe Lily, hogy elterelje a szót. Scorpius elmosolyodott.  
– No igen, apámnak jó ízlése van.  
– Közösen választották anyával – morogta Rose.  
– Neki is jó ízlése volt – kacsintott Scorp. – Érezzétek otthon magatokat – tette még hozzá, és otthagyta a társaságot.  
– Utálom, ha úgy viselkedik, mintha egy illemkódex mozgó és beszélő illusztrációja lenne – mérgelődött Rose. – Gyertek, menjünk le a partra. Most egy darabig nem szeretnék összefutni vele.

***

Harry nehezen küzdötte le rossz érzését, amikor belépett a tágas előtérbe. Ginny biztató mosollyal szorította meg a kezét. Végül is a gyerekek egész héten itt vendégeskedtek, csupa jót mondtak a házról és tulajdonképpen a lakóiról is, így nem volt miért aggódniuk. Ginny mégis pontosan érezte a férje feszültségét. Eljönni egy Malfoy otthonába olyan volt, mintha a bika önként vonulna ki az arénába. És Harrynek tudatosítania kellett magában, hogy egyetlen megjegyzést sem szabad úgy felfognia, mintha szándékosan előtte lengetett vörös posztó lenne.  
Draco és Hermione a szalonban fogadták őket. Házimanó nem volt – Hermione otthonában ilyesmi sohasem fordulhatott volna elő, és Harry örömmel látta, hogy ilyen kérdésekben van a nőnek szava –, és a férfi maga töltött ki egy-egy pohár italt mindannyiuknak. A gyerekek az étkezőben voltak, és a hangok alapján egy kevés terítés mellett igen jól szórakoztak. Egyedül Scorpius álldogált félúton a szalon és az étkező között, a küszöbre szorulva, mint aki nem is tudja eldönteni, hogy hova való igazán. Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy azért szorult ki a többiek közül, mert nem akart dolgozni, vagy mert ők küldték el. Mindkettőt el tudta képzelni.  
– Örülök, hogy eljöttetek – mondta Hermione, amikor megölelte őket.  
– Nocsak, máris eleged van a mézeshetekből? – élcelődött Harry. Ginny rosszallóan szorította meg a karját, de Draco felnevetett.  
– Vagy talán csak azt reméljük, hogy kicsit megfékezitek azt a három égetnivaló kölyköt, akiket egész hétre ránk sóztatok.  
– Lehet róla szó, a héten mi úgyis kiélveztük a nyugalmat – mosolygott rá vissza Ginny.  
– Helyes, akkor jövő héten mi küldünk el hozzátok minden gyereket, és mi élvezzük a nyugalmat.  
– Erre igyunk – emelte fel Ginny a poharát. Koccintottak.

Harry pillantása Scorpiusra siklott, aki eddig az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, kiismerhetetlen pillantással figyelte őket. A fiú azonnal kiegyenesedett, és elé lépett.  
– Jó estét, Mr Potter. – Harryt mindig meglepte a fiú hangjából áradó tisztelet. Hiába szerette volna azt hinni, hogy Scorpius csak a tökéletes neveltetése miatt köszön neki illemtudóan, mert tudta, hogy egy egyszerűen csak jólnevelt Malfoyból hideg közöny árad – mint Dracóból legtöbbször, Luciusból pedig mindig, ha hozzá szólt –, míg Scorpius kétségkívül felnézett rá.  
Először Asteria Malfoy temetésén beszéltek – Hermione addigra már úgy döntött, hogy pártfogásába kell vennie az asszony nélkül maradt Malfoy családot, és szelíd erőszakkal rávette Harryt, hogy beszéljen a fiúval. Harry akkor meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a legifjabb Malfoy nem csak, hogy nem fogadja ellenségesen, hanem láthatólag örül is annak, hogy kifejezte neki együttérzését. S azóta is úgy tűnt, hogy Scorpius Malfoy boldog, ha Harry Potter hozzá szól.  
– Jó estét, Scorpius – mosolyodott hát el. – Remélem, jól kijöttél a fiúkkal a héten.  
Scorpius ajkai gúnyos félmosolyra húzódtak. – Ó igen, a Potterekkel igazán nem volt gond.  
Harry pillantása követte a fiúét az étkezőbe, ahol Rose annyira nevetett valamin, amit James mondott, hogy csaknem elejtette a süteményes tányérokat, amiket éppen belebegtetett a konyhából. Ha Hugo nem siet a segítségére, akkor a vacsorát ki-ki egy _Reparó_val kezdhette volna.  
– Jobb lesz, ha rájuk nézünk, különben nem marad tányér – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, és besietett közöttük az étkezőbe.  
Harry váltott egy pillantás Ginnyvel, aki a fejét csóválva követte a nőt. Az étkezés viszonylagos nyugalomban telt. Harry ugyan továbbra sem volt elragadtatva attól, hogy ilyen közeli viszonyba került Dracóval, de amikor elcsípte a férfi egy titkosnak szánt pillantását, amit Hermionével váltott, kicsit elégedettebb lett. Az asztal végén a gyerekek olyan hangerővel beszélgettek, hogy Harry már úgy érezte magát, mintha egy, a teljes Weasley családot összehozó ünnepi ebéden venne részt. James és Rose felváltva nevetgélt és egymás szavába vágva szórakoztatta a többieket. Scorpius ismét a társaság szélére került, de ezúttal nem tűnt olyan elveszettnek, mert Hugo szinte végig szóval tartotta.

– Na halljam, mi az ítélet? – kérdezte lágy mosollyal Hermione később, amikor a sötét tengerparton sétáltak hármasban a csillagok alatt. Draco tapintatosan kimentette magát, amikor őt is elhívták, így végre tudtak beszélgetni.  
– Boldognak tűnsz, Hermione – mondta Harry csendesen. – Tudod jól, hogy ha tényleg boldoggá tesz, akkor nem bánom.  
– Boldog vagyok vele – bólintott Hermione. Ginny megölelte a nőt.  
– Jó újra így látni. Családdal, férjjel…  
– És a gyerekek hogy bírják? – pillantott Harry hátra. Az öt gyerek is kisereglett a partra, de az ellenkező irányba indultak el, mégis még mindig hallatszott hangoskodásuk.  
– Amióta Jamesék megjöttek, jobban. Különben Rose… Néha még velem szemben is olyan szemtelen hangot enged meg magának, hogy csak nézek.  
Harry és Ginny egyszerre bólintott. – Nem lesz egyszerű vele – sóhajtott Ginny.  
Mindhárman hallgattak, mert ugyanaz járt az eszükben: Rose viselkedése felidézte Ron szellemét, és Hermione rosszkedvűen sóhajtott fel. Nem nagyon akart arra gondolni, hogy egykori férje mit szólna ehhez a kapcsolathoz, de Rose újra meg újra eszébe juttatta. Ginny mellé lépett, és átölelte. Lassan, meghitt csendben mentek tovább.

***

Hermione megtorpant, amikor beléptek az aurorparancsnok szobájába. Rengeteg ember zsúfolódott össze az amúgy sem túl tágasnak tűnő helyiségben. Az aurorparancsnok éppen Kingsley Shackleboltnak magyarázott valamit. A miniszter cseppet sem tűnt elégedettnek, hiába próbálta a másik férfi meggyőzni. Hermione gyógyítókat is látott a helyiségben, és Harry is ott állt, szörnyen sápadtan, karikás és vörös szemekkel. Hermione számára legalább annyira rémisztő volt így látni a férfit, aki mindig nyugodtnak tűnt, mint az a gondolat, hogy miért hívták ide.  
– Mrs Ron Weasley megérkezett, uram – jelentette be az egyik kísérője a parancsnoknak címezve szavait. Egy csapásra olyan mélységes csend lett a szobában, mintha elvágták volna a beszélgetések fonalát. Hermione gyomra görcsbe rándult, amikor mind felé fordultak, és szánakozva méregetni kezdték.  
– Mrs Weasley, Hermione… – A parancsnok elé lépett, megfogta a kezét, és beszélni kezdett. Hermione alig figyelt oda. Annyit felfogott, hogy összecsaptak azzal a még mindig Voldemort eszméit valló társasággal, amelynek a Lestrange fivérek voltak a vezetői, és Ront a harc közben találta el valamilyen átok. Ennél több nem is igen érdekelte. Harry pillantását kereste a szemével.  
Barátja mellé lépett, és egyetlen szó nélkül magához ölelte. A parancsnok elhallgatott, valószínűleg rájött, hogy Hermione nemigen figyelt oda a mondandójára. Az élet újra megindult körülöttük, a parancsnok utasításokat adott az auroroknak, Kingsley Hermione mellé lépett, és valamit magyarázott, ami valószínűleg arról szólt, hogy mennyire sajnálja a történteket, de Hermione ebből se fogott fel sokat. Harry válaszolt helyette, aki még mindig átkarolta.

Most az egyik gyógyító állt elé, pedig Hermione már szeretett volna megszabadulni mindegyiküktől. A boszorkány hivatalos hangon kezdte sorolni az átkokat és sérüléseket, amelyek Ront érték. Hermione nem tudta elképzelni, hogy valaki hogy lehet ennyire érzéketlen. Harry szorította a kezét, és látszott, hogy próbál neki erőt adni, hogy ne sírja el magát, vagy kezdjen el üvöltözni a körülötte állókkal. Hermione most egyáltalán nem kért a hivatalos hajcihőkből, a bürokráciából, a kórházi jelentésekből, amit a kezébe nyomtak és alá kellett volna írnia. Éppen összeomlott az élete, a miniszter pedig azt akarta, hogy nyilatkozzon az újságíróknak.  
– Mrs Weasley, meg kell néznie a testet – mondta végül a gyógyítók vezetője. – Formaság, és tudom, hogy kellemetlen is, de sajnos a legközelebbi rokonnak kell hivatalossá tennie az azonosító papírt. Márpedig ez ön, hiába igazolja az elhunyt személyiségét Mr Potter is.  
Hermione beharapta az ajkait. – Ha ez feltétlenül szükséges most…  
– Feltétlenül, asszonyom – bólogatott a boszorkány. – Addig ugyanis nem tudjuk lezárni a hivatalos jelentéseket, amíg nem azonosítottuk az elhunytat.  
Hermione lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemét. Legszívesebben hazahoppanált volna, és bebújik az ágy alá, ahogy Hugo szokott, ha megijedt valamitől. De erre nem volt módja. Helyette a gyógyító invitáló mozdulatait kellett követnie, mintha csak egy kellemes csevegésre készültek volna a szomszédos teremben. Harry követte a nőt, készen arra, hogy szükség esetén a segítségére legyen. Elhagyták az irodát, hogy néhány kanyar után a zegzugos folyosón megálljanak egy ajtó előtt. Hermione soha nem járt itt, mégis tisztán érezte a bentről áradó gyászos hangulatot. A gyógyító elvégzett egy bűbájt, ami feltárta az ajtót. Hermione vett egy mély levegőt, és belépett a másik boszorkány után a helyiségbe.  
Olyan volt, mintha aludna. A nő szinte várta, hogy lezárt pillái megrezdüljenek, hogy a szobába lépők zaja felverje álmából, és mosolyogva mérje végig őt. De a bőre még a megszokottnál is fehérebb volt, szeplői elsápadtak, és vörös tincsein bágyadtan tört csak meg a fény. Hermione dermedten állt, és másodperceken keresztül bámulta a férfit. Képtelen volt levenni róla a szemét. Hol úgy látta, mintha alig észrevehetően megemelkedett volna a mellkasa, hol azt képzelte, hogy a kezének izmai rándultak meg, és már-már rákiáltott a gyógyítókra, hogy ostobák, hiszen Ron nagyon is él.

Közelebb lépett. A keze remegett, ahogy felemelte, és lassan a férfi arcához közelítette. Ron bőre idegenül hideg volt, haja száraznak tűnt. Hermione nyelt egyet, és rémisztően üresnek érezte magát. Hirtelen végtelenül kilátástalannak tűnt minden. Amíg tartott a háború, próbálta felkészíteni magát a gondolatra, hogy talán elveszít valakit a hozzá legközelebb állók közül. De aztán, hogy Harry legyőzte Voldemortot, hogy letették a vizsgákat, egyetemre kezdtek járni és lassan olyanná vált az életük, mint amilyen minden normális fiatalé volt, Hermione egyre nyugodtabb lett, és egyre inkább hitte, hogy most már örök boldogság vár rájuk. Nem volt felkészülve erre.  
– Asszonyom, ha felismerte a testet, azt egyértelműen ki kell mondania – szólalt meg a gyógyító, és elvégzett egy bűbájt, amely rögzítette Hermione kijelentését.  
– Ő a férjem. – Hermione hangja rekedt volt. – Ronald Bilius Weasley fekszik itt. – Még ebben az állapotban is pontosan tudta a jogszabályokat, és hogy az azonosítást csak akkor fogadják el, ha Ron teljes nevét és a rokoni kapcsolatukat kimondja. Az asztalon színes fény villant fel az egyik papíron. A gyógyító odalépett, és felvette.  
– Magára hagyom – mondta Hermionének, és kiment a helyiségből. A nő nem felelt. Keze továbbra is Ron arca mellett nyugodott, és úgy tűnt, most, hogy azonosította a férfi holttestét, végleg beledermedt a rettenetbe.  
Harry jó fél óra múlva vezette ki a szobából, és Hermione akkor is csak annyit suttogott:  
– Egyedül akarok lenni.  
– Persze, a gyerekek velünk jönnek – bólintott Harry. Társas hoppanálással vitte haza nőt, és valóban azonnal megszervezte, hogy Rose és Hugo ne kezdje el kérdésekkel bombázni Hermionét. A kicsik Arthurral együtt elmentek az Odúba. Harry leültette a nőt a nappaliban a kanapéra, várt néhány másodpercet, hátha mond valamit, aztán dehoppanált.

***

– Hogy az a…! – Draco már legalább egy tucat pergament gyűrt össze, és vágott földhöz. Eddig sohasem fordult elő ilyesmi, hogy egy levél megírása kifogjon rajta. Mély levegőt vett, és újra hozzáfogott az íráshoz. Nem vette észre, hogy Asteria egy ideje az ajtóban áll, és mosolyogva figyeli szenvedését.  
Draco nagyot szusszantva tette le a pennát. Újra átfutotta a pergamenre vetett néhány sort, és elégedetlenül csóválta meg a fejét.  
– Mielőtt azt is összegyűrnéd, hadd nézzem meg… – szólalt meg Asteria. Draco felpillantott.  
– Hát itt vagy? Gyere, nézd meg. Ennél többre tényleg nem vagyok képes. – Lemondó sóhajjal nyújtotta a nő felé a pergament. Asteria átvette, és a pillantásán látszott, hogy már előre mulat a helyzeten.

_Scorpius,_  
_édesanyád tájékoztatott, hogy sikeresen részt vettél a beosztási ceremónián, és a Süveg a Mardekár-házat választotta számodra. Ez az információ mindkettőnket nagy elégedettséggel töltött el. Remélem, hogy elkövetkezendő éveid a Roxfort legnemesebb és legkiválóbb házában gyümölcsözők lesznek, és csupa hasonló jó hírt hallok majd felőled._  
_Üdvözlettel,_  
_Apád_

Asteria úgy nevetett, hogy a könnye is kicsordult. Draco felháborodva meredt rá.  
– Feltett szándékod, hogy megalázol? – dohogta megjátszott sértettséggel. – Mintha nem érezném így is kellemetlenül magam az egész miatt…  
– Gyümölcsöző? – nézett Asteria a férjére továbbra is nevetve. – Azt mondtam, írj egy levelet a fiadnak, nem azt, hogy tekintsd őt már most üzleti partnerednek.  
– Én így írok levelet – fonta keresztbe a karját a férfi. – Ha nem tetszik, írj neki te, ahogy az minden tisztességes családban szokás.  
– Minden tisztességes családban… – Asteria a fejét csóválta. – Ezek után komolyan érdekelne, hogy milyenek voltak azok a levelek, amiket kidobtál – intett a díszes mintázatú szőnyeget elcsúfító papírgombócok felé.  
– Eszedbe ne jusson megnézni őket – morogta Draco, és egy intéssel a szemetes kosárba varázsolta az elrontott leveleket. – Mind hasonló, legfeljebb kevésbé kicsiszolt a megfogalmazásuk.  
– Merlinre, talán azok közül kellene választani egyet.  
– Továbbra is áll az ajánlatom: írj te levelet Scopiusnak.  
Asteria nevetve rázta a fejét. Leült Draco helyére az asztalhoz, és a férfi által félig sem teleírt pergamen aljára írt néhány sort. Draco mögötte állt, és a válla fölött figyelte ügyködését.

_Drága Scorp,_  
_én is őszintén gratulálok a beosztásodhoz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamar találsz majd barátokat, és olyan jól érzed majd magad, hogy eszedbe se jutunk, de azért néha írj pár sort, hogy elbüszkélkedhessek mindenkinek az én roxfortos nagyfiam mindennapjaival._  
_Csókollak,_  
_Anya_

– Na? – Asteria kérdő pillantással nézett fel a férjére.  
– Igen, valóban így ír levelet egy anya – értett egyet Draco. – De én… Nehogy azt hidd, hogy apám valaha is írt ennél személyesebb hangvételű levelet nekem!  
– Ez nem lep meg. De lesz elég időd arra, hogy beletanulj.  
Dracón egy csapásra végigömlött a rosszkedv.  
– Nem akarom megtanulni – jelentette ki úgy, mint egy durcás kisgyerek. Asteria felsóhajtott.  
– Draco, ne kezdjük ezt elölről…  
– Nem tudom elfogadni a gondolatot, hogy… hogy egyszer nélküled… – Draco elakadt, mert a nő odahajolt hozzá, és lágyan megcsókolta. Az első, finom puszi egyre szenvedélyesebbé vált, és Draco meg is feledkezett a mondandójáról, annyira lekötötte Asteria illata, bőrének érintése, az ahogy a hajszálai cirógatták az arcát.  
– Mi lenne, ha most nem ezzel foglalkoznánk, hanem valami egészen mással? – ajánlotta a nő mosolyogva, amikor megszakították a csókot.  
Dracót nem kellett különösebben győzködni, hogy hagyja a levélírást, és inkább arra fordítsa a figyelmét, hogy a lehető leghamarabb megszabadítsa Asteriát a ruhájától. A finom selyemtalár suhogva hullott a szőnyegre, Asteria hagyta, hogy férje a kanapé felé kormányozza, és néhány másodperccel később már ott simultak össze, a nő csaknem teljesen ruhátlanul, és Draco is félmeztelenül. A férfi gyengéden csókolta végig felesége mellkasát, óvatos simításokkal, gyengéd érintésekkel tüzelte fel egyre jobban a nő vágyát. Asteria halk sóhajjal fogadta a férfi ajkait a teste legféltettebb pontján, végignyúlt a kanapén, élvezte Draco kényeztetését, és lassan, hullámokban járta át a gyönyör a férfi ajkai, majd a lassú, gyengéd ölelkezés alatt. A szeretkezés után hosszú perceken keresztül feküdtek még pihegve, összegabalyodva a kanapén. Dracónak nem volt kedve felkelni, és folytatni az életet.

_Remélem, tetszett. Nagy örömmel olvasok véleményeket. ;-) _


	3. Van élet nélküle?

**Mostohák **

Korhatár: 12 év  
Figyelmeztetés: nincs

**3. fejezet – Van élet nélküle?**

Rose az ágyán hevert, és unottan lapozgatott egy kviddics magazint. Amióta az unokatestvérei elmentek, a ház csendesebb és határozottan unalmasabb lett. Scorpius beszokott a könyvtárba, Hugóval beszélgetett, sakkozott vagy könyveket olvasgatott. Ennek egyenes következményeként pedig Rose kiszokott a könyvtárból, mert egyáltalán nem akart a tejfölszőke fiúval egy légtérben tartózkodni. Scorpius akár percenként is váltogatta a végtelenül tisztelettudó és a végtelenül gúnyos stílust. Rose-nak egyik se volt ínyére különösebben. A gúny zavarta, ha nem tudott elég jól visszavágni, és csak elvörösödést és dühöt váltott ki belőle. Az illedelmes szavak viszont azért hozták zavarba, mert ő is tudta, hogy nem szolgált rájuk – és így ezt is gúnynak érezte.  
– Zavarhatlak? – Hermione megállt az ajtóban, és végignézett a szobán és a lányán. A falat kviddicssztárok poszterei díszítették, az asztalon pergamenek és könyvek hevertek laza össze-visszaságban, Rose ruhái részben a ládájában, részben a nyitott szekrény ajtajára akasztva, részben viszont a földre szórva várták, hogy valaki megszánja és összeszedje őket.  
– Most engedélyt kérsz, hogy bejöhess? Kértél volna arra engedélyt, hogy átköltöztess ide a valódi otthonomból… – Rose hangja csöpögött a gúnytól. Hermione megpróbálta fel se venni. Rose kamasz. Ezerszer hallotta ezt Mollytól, Ginnytől, sőt még Dracótól is. És persze ő is tudta, hogy a kamaszok lázadása természetes, hiszen elég könyvet olvasott róla. Csak azt nem tudhatta, hogy ez egy anyának ennyire fáj.  
– Talán elégedetlen vagy az új szobáddal? Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy már egészen belaktad. – Kedves hangon akart válaszolni, de úgy tűnt, Rose átlát a szitán. A lány dühösen mordult fel.  
– Aha, most jön a kioktatós rész… Ez az én szobám, szóval ha nem tetszik, ne nézd, de ne akarj papolni nekem a rendetlenség miatt!  
– Csupán arra céloztam, hogy a díszítés és a berendezés alapján elég otthonosnak tartod – felelt Hermione nyugodtan. Rose vállat vont.  
– Otthon akarom itt érezni magam, ha már itt kell töltenem a nyarat…  
– Lily említette, hogy azért neked is tetszik a ház – jegyezte meg Hermione. Rose elfintorodott, amikor meghallotta, hogy unokahúga árulkodott. Persze Lily mindig minden vitát el akart simítani, és biztosan azt remélte, hogy ha elmondja az anyjának, hogy Rose titokban szereti az új otthonát, akkor majd könnyebben megtalálják a közös hangot.  
– Klassz a tengerpart – ismerte be végül. Hermione olyan boldogan mosolyodott el, mintha külön ő rendelte volna ide a tengerpartot, hogy boldoggá tegye a lányát, és most örülne, amiért sikerrel járt. Rose grimaszolt.  
– Mit olvasol? – pillantott Hermione a magazinra. – Megint új fogót keresnek a Chuddleyk?  
– Ne törd magad, anya – csapta össze a lány az újságot. – Semmi közöd nincs a kviddicshez, és ezt te is pontosan tudod… Van még valami, vagy ezzel befejezted a tiszteletlátogatást a lányodnál?  
– Szó sincs tiszteletlátogatásról! – tiltakozott Hermione.  
– Persze, nincs… Úgy kezelsz, mint a betegeidet. Ellenőrzöd, hogy még megvagyok-e, és aztán elégedetten távozol. Ennyire könnyen azért nem fogod helyrehozni azt, amit tettél.  
– Mégis mit tettem? – Hermione minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne hagyja feldühíteni magát, most mégis érezte, hogy a vér az arcába tolul.  
– Elárultad apát! – vágta oda Rose, majd felkapta az újságot, és kirohant a szobából. Hermione néhány másodpercig még dermedten állt a szobában. Nem akart gondolkozni Rose szavainak okán vagy értelmén. Megfordult, és szinte fájdalmasan lassan lépett ki a folyosóra. Draco ott állt a falnak támaszkodva, és kifejezéstelenné rendezett arcvonásokkal figyelte a nőt.  
– Ne mondj semmit – suttogta Hermione. Draco mellé lépett, és némán magához ölelte. Jólesett kicsit belesimulni a férfi karjaiba, hagyni, hogy gyengéden simogassa a hátát. Hermione megremegett az elfojtott könnyektől, de nem akart most sírni. Draco ajkai lassan végigsimították az arcát és a nyakát.  
– Úgy érzed, igaza van? – kérdezte halkan.  
– Dehogy is! – vágta rá Hermione talán túlságosan is gyorsan és élesen. Draco ujjai továbbra is ott játszottak a nyakán és a tincsei között. A férfi érintése bódítóan kellemes volt, most is éppen annyira jólesett, mint az első alkalommal, amikor engedtek a vágynak, amikor bevallották saját maguknak is, hogy testileg is vonzódnak egymáshoz.  
– Hermione, tudom, hogy ez sokszor nehéz neked. És azt is, hogy a gyerekek se teszik könnyebbé – intett a férfi Rose szobája felé. – De ha ez vígasztal, én nem bántam meg…  
– Én se – felelt a nő, és most sokkal őszintébbnek hangzott. – Csak… Nem tudom, mit kezdjek vele. Attól félek, hogy nem tudom kezelni a helyzetet.  
– Nos, ő nem csak kamasz, hanem ráadásul Weasley is. Kellemetlen párosítás – bólintott Draco gunyoros mosollyal. Hermione elfintorodott. Nem szerette, ha a férfi a Weasleykre tett megjegyzéseket. – Talán kérdezd meg Molly Weasleyt, hogy tud-e valami tanácsot adni.  
Hermione a fejét rázta. – Ronnál a lázadás tetőfoka az volt, hogy együtt aludt velem, amikor még nem is voltunk házasok. De Molly sosem követett el igazi bűnt velük szemben.  
Draco megragadta, és kényszerítette a nőt, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Te sem követtél el bűnt – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Tíz éve özvegy vagy. Ideje volt folytatni az életedet. És hidd el, ha egy kicsit megkomolyodik, ezt a lányod is meg fogja érteni.  
– Neked könnyű, a te fiad már megértette – lehelte Hermione olyan halkan, hogy Draco alig értette meg a szavait, és a könnyei végre utat törtek maguknak.  
– Hát nem lehet mindenki jólnevelt Malfoy – mosolyodott el Draco gúnyosan. Ujjbegyeivel letörölte a nő könnyeit. – Ti kimutatjátok az érzéseiteket, és nekem éppen ez tetszik bennetek.  
Hermione könnyes mosollyal simult hozzá a férfihez. Draco most először mondta ki, hogy kedveli a gyerekeit is, és ez még úgy is végtelen örömmel töltötte el, hogy tudta, Rose dühösen utasítaná el Draco kedvességét.

***

– Na, boldog vagy, hogy kiszabadultál végre? – vigyorgott Marcus. Scorp sóhajtva hagyta rá. Idősebbik unokatestvére attól a perctől fogva, hogy belépett a Roxfortba, egy olyan társaságba került, akik mindenkit lenéztek, aki nem a Mardekár-ház tagja volt. Scorpius biztos volt benne, hogy még ő vagy Marcus húga se képezett volna ez alól kivételt, ha a Süveg másik házba teszi őket. Éppen ezért volt kénytelen most ő eljönni a Zambini rezidenciára, ahelyett, hogy meghívhatta volna magukhoz az unokatestvéreit: Marcus még akkor sem volt hajlandó betenni a lábát egy olyan házba, ahol több nem mardekáros diák is él, ha ezzel borsot is törhet az orruk alá.  
Másfelől Scorp egy kicsit tényleg hálás volt, amiért kiszabadulhatott. Azután, hogy Potterék távoztak, és minden kezdett újra visszazökkenni a hétköznapi kerékvágásba, nem érzett nagy kedvet arra, hogy továbbra is megpróbáljon emberi kapcsolatot fenntartani Rose-zal. Hiába volt zökkenőmentes a két Weasley unokatestvéreinek látogatása, Scorpius nem felejtette el, hogy a másik öt gyerek legtöbbször kizárta a beszélgetéseikből, de még a kviddicsezésekből is – pedig Scorpiusnak éppen úgy hiányoztak az edzések, mint Rose-nak –, ha pedig mégis a közelükbe ment, azonnal el kellett viselnie Rose és James szurkálódó megjegyzéseit.  
Így hát lassan rászokott arra, hogy elkerülje őket – és a legkönnyebben akkor tudta őket elkerülni, ha a könyvtárba ment, mert oda Rose-t és Jamest csak nagyon nehezen lehetett becsalogatni a nyár közepén. Scorp pedig hamarosan azt vette észre, hogy apja ősi kötetei között válogat, és a rendszertelen időközönként felbukkanó Hugo tanácsait hallgatja arról, hogy mit kellene még elolvasnia. Amíg a vendégeik maradtak, néha még Lily Potter is benézett, akit láthatóan elkápráztatott a hatalmas ház – így a hatalmas könyvtár is. Scorpius pedig egyszerűen ott ragadt a könyvtárban azután is, hogy a Potterek hazamentek.  
Jól kijött Hugóval. Ez persze nem volt újdonság. Abban az évben barátkoztak össze, amikor az anyja meghalt. Az utolsó karácsonyon, amely alatt Asteria még életben volt, az egész szünet a Szent Mungó és a Malfoy-kúria közötti ingázással telt. Scorpiusnak nem is igen maradt meg más abból a két hétből, csak a fájdalom, amit anyja szenvedésének látványa és az a tudat okozott, hogy mindez visszafordíthatatlan. Nyár végén elmondták ugyan neki, hogy Asteria halálos beteg, de ezt a szókapcsolatot csak ott fogta fel, az ispotály természetellenesen fehér és tisztaságszagú falai között, ahol az anyja törékenyebbnek tűnt, mint valaha.  
Amikor visszajött a szünet után, és a barátai felszínes fecsegését kellett hallgatnia ajándékokról, karácsonyi partikról és arról, hogy mennyire nincs kedvük tanulni, úgy érezte felrobban. Jogos kérdés volt, hogy miért nem árulta el nekik azt, hogy mivel telt a szünete. Scorpiust arra nevelték, hogy ne tárulkozzon ki – legalábbis erre nevelték élete első tizenegy-két évében, és utána hiába próbált az apja is közeledni hozzá, voltak dolgok, amik már nem változtak. Így hát ha azt kérdezték, hogy mit kapott karácsonyra, megmutatta az új versenyseprűt és a táskát, amiket nagy kelletlenül kicsomagolt 25-én reggel – Draco ragaszkodott hozzá, ő legszívesebben rohant volna az anyjához. Ha megkérdezték, hogy ott volt-e egyik vagy másik partin, elmondta, hogy más dolguk volt. De mivel azt senki sem kérdezte, hogy beteg-e az anyja, hát nem tukmálta rájuk a saját fájdalmát.  
Aztán valaki mégis rákérdezett. Hugo több mint egy évvel fiatalabb volt, hollóhátas és ráadásul egy Weasley. Soha nem kellett volna szóba elegyedniük. De Scorpius rászokott arra, hogy a könyvtárba meneküljön a barátai elől, amikor már nagyon elege lett a felszínes fecsegésükből. Márpedig Hugo Weasley volt a könyvtár leggyakoribb látogatója – állandóan talált valamilyen tanulni- vagy legalábbis olvasgatnivalót odabent. Amilyen ritkán járt arra a nővére, olyan gyakran üldögélt ott ő, néhány barátjával és tucatnyi könyvvel körülvéve. Amikor Scorpius már második hete töltött minden délutánt a könyvtárban, Hugo egyszerűen csak leült mellé. Normális esetben Scorp nyilván elküldte volna a csudába, de most annyira meglepte a fiú közeledése, hogy csak bámult rá dermedten.  
– Anyukád hogy van? – kérdezte Hugo. Scorpius elsápadt, aztán elvörösödött a haragtól, mert azt hitte, hogy a fiú legilimenciát használt, vagy más módon kémlelte ki a titkait. Hugo folytatta: – Tudod, anya a Szent Mungóban dolgozik, és ő mondta, hogy anyukád beteg. Nagyon sajnálom.  
Scorpius lemondott arról, hogy megátkozza a fiút, és inkább beszélgetni kezdett vele. Eleinte ez csak óvatos ismerkedés volt: közös tanulás és közben néhány szó esett köztük Asteriáról. Aztán, ahogy Scorp egyre aggasztóbb leveleket kapott, úgy beszélgettek egyre többet. Idővel már nem is bánta, hogy van kivel megosztania az érzéseit. Ráadásul Hugo is félárva volt – igaz, egészen kicsi kora óta. Így most Scorpiusnak egészen természetes volt, hogy a fiúval együtt bezárkózzon a Malfoy-Weasley ház könyvtárába, és sakkozzanak vagy egymás mellett olvasgassanak. De azért lassan megfájdult a feje attól, hogy egész nap poros könyvek között ücsörgött, és a tartalmukról beszélgetett.  
– Éppen ideje volt, hogy kicsit megszabaduljak tőlük – kacsintott tehát felélénkülve Marcusra. – Úgyhogy könyörgöm, csináljunk valami izgalmasat, és nagyon Weasley-menteset!  
– Rám mindig számíthatsz – ígérte Marcus elégedetten, és hozzá is látott, hogy megtervezze a következő hetüket.

***

Hermione nem emlékezett a Ron halálát követő egy hétből semmire sem. Valójában az utána lévő időszakból is csak homályos képek maradtak meg. Kingsley, amint újra kifejezi részvétét, és tudatja a ceremónia időpontját. Harry, aki legalább tizedszerre ismételi meg a kérdést, hogy mikor fog végre beszélni a gyerekekkel. Molly, aki erővel eteti meg és veszi rá, hogy lezuhanyozzon. Később rettenetesen szégyellte, hogy azokban a napokban még a gyerekekre se gondolt. Ha volt bármi is, amit megbánt abból az időből akkor az az volt, hogy végül nem ő, hanem Arthur és Molly mondta el Rose-nak és Hugónak, hogy mi történt az apjukkal. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy akkoriban is akart velük beszélni, csak nem tudta rávenni magát. De fogalma sem volt, hogy ez igaz-e.  
A temetéssel kapcsolatban semmit sem kellett tennie. A költségeket a minisztérium vállalta magára, mint minden olyan auror esetében, aki szolgálat közben veszítette életét. Ront az aurorok díszegyenruhájában kívánták eltemetni – és Hermionének ebbe sem lehetett beleszólása, mert ez is így volt szokás. A sírhelyet már évek óta fenntartották nekik: a Voldemort elleni háborúban elesettek számára létrehozott temetőben külön helyet tartottak fenn a háború legnagyobb hőseinek. A három leghatalmasabb és legszebb kripta rájuk várt, Harryre, Ronra és Hermionére. Ron most – a tervezetthez képest ugyan idő előtt, de a temető többi halottjához mérten végre – elfoglalhatta az őt megillető helyet.  
Hermione sajnálta, hogy nem a Weasley-ősökkel nyugszik együtt, és azt is sajnálta, hogy nem kötheti le magát azzal, hogy megbeszél és szervez. Így viszont nem maradt neki más, csak az, hogy a nappali kanapéján üljön merev tagokkal, sápadtan, a fáradtságtól és az újra meg újra, megállíthatatlanul előtörő könnyektől feldagadt, karikás szemekkel. Harryék javára legyen mondva, hogy többször is eljöttek hozzá, pedig biztosan nem beszélgethetett velük valami tartalmasan – ha egyszer nem emlékezett arra, hogy akár egyetlen épkézláb gondolata is lett volna akkoriban. Harry, Ginny vagy Mollyék mégis felváltva jöttek, meséltek arról, hogy mit csináltak a gyerekek, és próbáltak találni legalább valamit, ami kirángatja az apátiából. Mindeközben pedig rendet tartottak a lakásban, ételt hoztak neki és belédiktálták, a talárjait válogatták a temetésre, és éppen úgy foglalkoztak vele, ahogy egy anya foglalkozna a gyermekével.  
Az anyja is eljött, nem is egyszer, de úgy tűnt, sokkal kevésbé tud vigasztaló szavakat mondani. A Granger házaspár számára egészen addig tűnt mulattatónak, hogy a lányuk boszorkány, amíg fel nem fogták, hogy ezzel örökre kizáródnak az életéből. Később ezerszer elátkozták ezt a váratlanul felbukkanó tehetséget, különösen azután, hogy lassan semmit sem értettek mindabból, amit Hermione nyaranta vagy a lehető legrosszabb pillanatban az ablakon zörgető baglyokkal küldött levelekben mesélt nekik az iskoláról, vagy azután, hogy a lány lemondta a közös pihenést a téli szünetekben. És végül, amikor felfogták, hogy Hermione ebben a világban tényleg életveszélyben van, bármit megtettek volna azért, hogy visszamenőleg megtiltsák a lányuknak az egész varázslósdit. Találkoztak hát többször is Ronnal, és valószínűleg kedvelték is, de végtelenül idegen maradt számukra ez a különös vő, aki gyakorlatilag olyan védtelen és ügyetlen volt a lakásukban, mint egy két éves gyerek.  
Azután, hogy véget ért a háború, és az ő életük visszazökkent a korábbi kerékvágásába, megpróbáltak beletörődni abba, hogy a lányuk világának egy része örökre rejtve marad előlük, és azzal vigasztalták magukat, hogy legalább Hermione most már végleg biztonságban van. Rose és Hugo felváltva ment a különböző nagyszülőkhöz, és hamar megtanulták, hogy az egyik helyen tévé és számítógépes játék van, a másik helyen pedig vicces hamis pálcák és morgós kertitörpék – ők sokkal jobban alkalmazkodtak a kettős élethez, mint akár a szüleik, akár a nagyszüleik, akik csak nagyon ritkán találkoztak egymással. Ezt a törékeny békét rúgta fel Harry Potter, amikor becsöngetett a Granger házaspárhoz, és tudatta velük, hogy a lányuk megözvegyült.  
Hermione anyja felvetette, hogy a lányának talán haza kellene költöznie egy időre a szülői házba. Hermione éppen olyan üveges tekintettel hagyta válasz nélkül a javaslatot, ahogy arra se reagált, ha Molly megkérdezte, hogy mit enne szívesen, vagy Ginny megmutatta neki a dísztalárt, amit a temetésen fel kellett vennie. Így Mrs Granger végül belátta, hogy jobb, ha a lánya marad ott, ahol van. Így varázsló rokonai is könnyedén meg tudják látogatni, és persze Hermionéék háza mindig elérhető volt a nő szülei számára is. De az asszonyt így is emésztette a harag, hogy ilyen állapotban kell látnia egyetlen lányát, mert a varázsvilág már soha nem tud békében megmaradni. Boldog lett volna, ha Hermione felocsúdva a veszteség okozta kábulatból bejelenti, hogy többet nem akar varázslót látni.  
Amikor Rose és Hugo először hazajött, Hermione összeszedte minden erejét, hogy beszéljen velük. Hogy kimondja azt a két szót, amit még mindig képtelen volt elfogadni: „apa meghalt". Hugo egy percig némán, végtelenül értelmes szemekkel nézett rá.  
– Hiányzik neked? – kérdezte halkan. Hermione a könnyeit nyelve bólintott. – Most már soha nem fog visszajönni – mondta Hugo, s keveredett a hangjában a gyerekekre oly jellemző, kegyetlen őszinteség, és a bizonyítási vágy, hogy ő ennyire okos, hogy már ezt is megérti.  
– Hívd őt vissza! – parancsolta Rose Hermionénak, és még toppantott is hozzá. Részben bizonyítani akarta, hogy öccsének nincs mindenben igaza, részben pedig valóban azt remélte, hogy ahogy anyja eddig is annyi mindent megoldott varázsütésre, úgy ezt is meg fogja.  
– Nem tehetem – suttogta Hermione. Rose keresztbe fonta a karjait.  
– Nem akarod? – tudakolta legörbülő szájjal.  
– A halottak nem térhetnek vissza! – jelentette be Hugo kioktató hangon. Alig másfél évvel volt fiatalabb nővérénél, és néha mindent elkövetett, hogy kompenzálja ezt a korkülönbséget. Most pedig olyan megfellebbezhetetlenül ismételte azt a mondatot, amivel éppen Hermione magyarázta A három fivér meséjét a gyerekeknek, hogy a nő szíve összeszorult. Rose kiöltötte a nyelvét az öccsére, és Hermione felé fordult, megerősítést várva.  
– Tényleg nem – bólintott a nő. Rose rá is kinyújtotta a nyelvét. Hermione sóhajtva folytatta: – Nagyon szeretném visszahívni őt, de úgy néz ki, hogy most már nélküle kell boldogulnunk.  
– Nem lehet, hogy ez csak olyan, mintha sokáig dolgozna? – próbálkozott Rose még egyszer. – És aztán majd hazajön. És hoz ajándékot is…  
Hermione arcán végiggördült egy könnycsepp. – Nem, nem olyan…  
Rose odabújt hozzá. Hugo letörölte a könnyeit, és halk, gyermeki magabiztossággal jelentette ki:  
– Ezután majd én vigyázok rátok.  
Hermione halványan elmosolyodott. – Jó, hogy itt vagytok nekem.  
De aztán jöttek a rémálmok, az éjszakai felriadások, amikor valamelyik gyerek könnyek közt, fulladozó zokogással ébredt – és felverte, megríkatta a másikat is. Hol azt álmodták, hogy Hermione is meghal, hol Ront látták, és ez szomorította el őket, hol csak valami megfoghatatlan rettegés járta át az álmaikat, és verte fel őket. Hermione viszont nemigen tudott aludni, így mindig azonnal ott termett a gyerekszobában, hogy öleléssel, puszikkal, vigasztaló suttogással nyugtassa meg és ringassa álomba újra a gyerekeket. Még mindig nem látta a jövőt, és azt sem, hogy ezután mi ad értelmet az életének, de legalább egyik napról a másikra képes volt már élni így, hogy volt mivel foglalkoznia.

***

Draco tisztán emlékezett arra a napra, amikor Asteria először lett igazán rosszul. Fülledt, nyár végi délután volt, párás idő. Visszajöttek Franciaországból, mert Scorpiusnak be kellett szerezni a következő tanévre a könyveket, ruhákat. Draco ugyan megjegyezte, hogy meg is rendelhetik őket, de Scorp már megbeszélte a barátaival, hogy találkoznak majd az Abszol úton, és együtt esznek egy fagyit. Amikor Draco még a francia nyaraló teraszán, a reggeliző asztalnál felvetette, hogy minden könyvet, sőt még ruhát is rendelhetnek innen, és elég csak szeptember elsején hazahoppanálni, Scorpius arcán egy pillanatra elömlött a keserűség.  
– Baj van, kicsim? – kérdezte halkan Asteria. Dracót mindig megdöbbentette, hogy mennyire érzékeny a fiú minden hangulatváltozására. Scorp mindössze egyetlen másodpercre hagyta el magát, aztán a belénevelt hideg távolságtartással újra kihúzta magát, és kiismerhetetlen arccal ette tovább a rántottáját. De Asteriát nem lehetett megvezetni.  
– Éppen csak annyi, hogy megbeszéltem Zackkel, hogy találkozunk, és együtt vásárolunk be – mondta a fiú halkan. Most Draco is kihallott egy kevés csalódottságot a hangjából. – De ha úgy tartjátok jónak, akkor természetesen küldök neki egy baglyot, hogy ne számítson rám.  
Asteria Dracóra nézett. – Ugyan, erre semmi szükség – mondta mosolyogva. – Elég sok időt eltöltöttünk már itt.  
Ha a nő döntött, Dracónak nem volt ellenvetése, így a valószínűtlenül azúrkék tengert figyelte az asztal mellett üldögélve, a teáját kortyolgatta, és gyorsan megtervezte a hazautat. Azon morfondírozott, hogy a felesége talán túl engedékeny a fiúhoz, de aztán belátta, hogy ha valakinek meg vannak számlálva a napjai, akkor az úgy szereti a hozzátartozóit, ahogy akarja. Összepakoltak tehát – a Malfoy család azon házimanója, aki az ő rendelkezésükre állt, és még ide is elkísérte őket, kitakarította a nyaralót. Draco és Asteria év közben is gyakran eljött ide. A férfinek végül is mindegy volt, hogy honnan írja az üzleti leveleket, és hamar haza tudott utazni szükség esetén. Másrészt pedig az apja is eljárhatott az ügyében, tehát semmi sem kötötte igazán Angliához. A legfontosabb úgyis az volt, hogy Asteria egészsége a lehető legjobb maradjon, amíg csak lehet. Így hát nem is foglalkoztak azzal, hogy alaposabban rendet rakjanak, mert szeptember első heteiben várhatóan úgyis visszajönnek.  
– Remélem, nem bánod, apám, hogy haza kell menned – szólalt meg Scorpius halk, tisztelettudó hangon. Draco összerezzent. Ismét a tenger kékes csillogását bámulta, miközben végigjárta a szobákat, hogy még egyszer mindent ellenőrizzen. Asteria a csomagokat rendezgette, Scorpius pedig valamikor utána jöhetett, és most mereven állt mellette.  
– Dehogy bánom. – Draco az arcára kényszerített egy mosolyt. Emlékezett rá, hogy a felesége szeretné, ha a hideg, távolságtartó társalgások helyett közelebb kerülne a fiához. – Úgyis akad dolgom a városban.  
– Ennek örülök. Nem akartam volna, hogy az én terveim keresztezzék a tieidet.  
Volt valami komikus abban, ahogy ez a tizenkét éves fiú, szinte vigyázzállásban elnézést kért tőle, mert gyerek és barátai vannak. Ha arra gondolt, hogy ő maga is ennyire színpadiasan viselkedett ennyi idősen, Draco gúnyosan mosolyodott el. Blaise Zambini, akivel azóta voltak jó barátságban, amióta sógorságba kerültek, egyszer el is mondta neki, hogy mennyire nevetségesnek tartotta a stílusát kisgyerek korukban. Draco most belátta, hogy Blaise-nek már annak idején is helyén volt a kritikai érzéke.  
– Ez a barátod, akivel találkozót beszéltél meg, milyen? – kérdezte végül.  
– Zachary Hayne, ír aranyvérű család legfiatalabb gyereke – felelt Scorpius kötelességtudóan. – A bátyjai sok évvel idősebbek, a legfiatalabb tavaly végzett a Roxfortban. Ők is mardekárosok voltak.  
Draco türelmetlenül bólintott. – Értem, értem, de jó fej? – Furcsán hangzott a szó az ajkairól. Scorpius is megdöbbent, de uralkodott a vonásain.  
– A legjobb barátom. Persze, hogy az. – Egy pillanatra valódi mosoly ömlött el az arcán. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ez illetlenség, és újra elkomolyodott. – De más is ott lesz – folytatta felbátorodva. – Mike Thorn, ő is jó barátom.  
– Nocsak?  
– Igaz, az ő anyja mugliszármazású, de azért nagyon tehetséges. És az apja családja aranyvérű…  
– Fontos neked a származás? – kérdezte Draco halkan. Scorpius elsápadt.  
– Azt hittem, neked fontos. – Draco értetlenül vonta fel a szemöldökét, így a kisfiú tovább magyarázott: – Nagyapa mindjárt a szünet végén kifaggatott a barátaimról. Azt mondta, Zack családja nagyon jó nevű, ő kitűnő választás volt. De Mike anyukájának hallatán kifejezetten elszomorodott.  
Draco rosszkedvűen sóhajtott fel. – Lényegtelen a származás. Olyanokkal barátkozz, akikkel jól érzed magad a hétköznapokon, és melletted állnak a bajban is. Ez sokkal kifizetődőbb, mint a vérvonalat számolgatni.  
– Értettem, apám – bólintott Scorpius.  
Néhány nap múlva Draco maga is megismerkedhetett a két fiúval. Asteria ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a bevásárlás közös családi program legyen. Draco pedig ritkán szállt szembe bármivel is, ami örömet okozhatott a feleségének. A másodéves tankönyveket gyorsan megvették, aztán Scorp majdnem fél órát ácsingózott a barátaival a _Kviddics a javából_ kirakata előtt, és végül Draco megígérte neki, hogy ha bekerül a háza a kviddicscsapatába, vesz neki egy új versenyseprűt. Ezután Draco elviselte valahogy Madam Malkin behízelgő monológját arról, hogy Scorpius milyen nagyra nőtt és mennyire jóképű férfi lesz belőle, majd végre leültek az új cukrászda teraszára, és a gyerekek kaptak egy-egy nagy kehely fagyit. Draco az utcán járkáló tömeget figyelte, miközben fél füllel hallgatta Asteria beszélgetését a másik két anyukával. Néha biccentett egy-egy ismerősnek, futólag megbeszélte Blaise-zel, hogy ha végeztek a talárok között, ők is csatlakoznak a társasághoz, és kitűnően érezte magát.  
A Weasley-Potter família érkezése nagy mozgolódást váltott ki a cukrászdában. Az öt gyerek közül négy berohant a boltba, hogy végignézze a kínálatot, és válogasson. Hermione Weasley és a fia lassabban követte őket. Draco éppen csak egy pillantást vetett rájuk, aztán visszafordult Asteriához, aki éppen a téli szünetről magyarázott valamit. Scorpius bekéredzkedett a boltba, hogy válasszon még valamilyen édességet otthonra. Asteria mosolyogva egyezett bele, hogy bemenjen, Draco pedig arra gondolt, hogy ettől az apja nem lenne elragadtatva.  
– De miért? – kérdezte éppen Hugo Weasley az anyjától sírós hangon. Most értek az ajtóhoz, akárcsak Scorpius.  
– Mert még kicsi vagy – felelt a nő türelmesen.  
– De kaptam levelet! – tiltakozott Hugo.  
– Megbeszéltem az igazgatóval.  Te is tudod, hogy az augusztusi gyerekek esete problémás.  
– De én kaptam levelet – ismételte Hugo durcásan.  
Közben beértek a nagy bolthelyiségbe, és Hermione különböző édességeket kínált a kisfiúnak kárpótlásul. Scorpius arrébb lépett, és válogatni kezdett.  
– Mi az, Malfoy, felvásárolod a boltot? – szólalt meg mellette Rose Weasley, és kosarára pillantott, amelyben gyűltek az édességek. Scorp vállat vont.  
– Megengedhetem magamnak – felelt gúnyosan. – Különben láttam, megbámultad a _Kviddics a javából_ban az új Szellőszárnyat. Apám azt ígérte, ha bekerülök a Mardekár csapatába, vesz nekem egyet.  
– Akkor szokj hozzá a gondolathoz, hogy soha nem fogod megkapni. A Mardekár már így is elég béna, nem hogy még téged is bevegyenek… – vágta rá Rose. Scorpius keresztbe fonta a karját.  
– Te persze azt hiszed, bekerülsz a Griffendél csapatába, mi?  
Rose vállat vont. – A kviddics nálunk család örökség, tudod.  
– Az, hogy Ginny Weasley a nagynénéd, még semmit sem jelent – mondta Scorpius hidegen. – Az anyád iskolaelső volt, te meg legfeljebb közepes tanuló vagy, és az öcséd olyan hülye, hogy nem engedik idén elsőbe. Reménykedj, hogy legalább a Weasley-ágról örököltél valamit…  
– Ezt meg honnan veszed? – sziszegte Rose dühösen. – Hugo a legokosabb kisfiú a világon! És bármikor mehetne a Roxfortba, csak…  
– Nem akar? – kérdezte Scorpius gúnyos hangon.  
– Fiam, lassan indulni szeretnénk – szólalt meg mellettük váratlanul Draco. Egyetlen lekicsinylő pillantást vetett Rose-ra, de nem mondott semmit.  
– Idióta vagy – vetette oda Rose a fiúnak, majd sarkon fordult, hogy elsiessen.  
– Rose, ne légy illetlen! – Harry Potter lépett melléjük, és szigorú hangon szólt rá a kislányra. Aztán rájött, hogy ő kinek vágta oda az előző mondatot, és dermedten nézett Dracóra.  
– Üdv, Potter. – Draco hangja végtelenül kimért volt. – Látom, követed a Weasley hagyományokat, és egy regiment gyereket etetsz.  
– Malfoy. – Harry hangja is szokatlanul hideg lett. Rose tisztelettel vegyes zavarral pillantott rá. – Látom, követed a Malfoy hagyományokat, és egy felfuvalkodott hólyagot nevelsz.  
Egy darabig állták egymás tekintetét, és Draco izmai megfeszültek, hogy ha Harry pálcát rántana, követhesse. Aztán Asteria melléjük lépett.  
– Fiúk, remélem nem mutattok rossz példát a gyerekeknek – szólalt meg lágyan. Harry pillantása rásiklott, biccentett, aztán Rose-t maga előtt kormányozva otthagyta őket. Asteria felsóhajtott. – Szeretnék hazamenni.  
– Ezeket még megvehetem? – kérdezte Scorpius, felmutatva a kosarát.  
– Rendben, de siess – bólintott Asteria. Amikor kettesben maradtak, halkan mondta Dracónak: – Hirtelen nagyon elfáradtam.  
– Szeretnél azonnal hazamenni? – A férfi hangjában aggodalom csengett. Asteria a fiát nézte, aki beállt a hosszú sor végére. Az eladók éppen fagylaltot mértet ki a három Potter-gyereknek. Az apjukra való tekintettel mindegyiküknek adtak egy-egy csokoládé rudat is hozzá.  
– Hadd vegye meg őket – rázta a fejét az asszony.  
Mire végeztek a boltban, Asteria arca már falfehér volt, és ráadásul odakint csöpögni kezdett az eső. A nő hirtelen teljesen elgyengült, még Dracóba kapaszkodva is kínszenvedés volt számára minden lépés. Scorpius most egyáltalán nem figyelt a szüleire. Előre szaladt, hogy Mike-kal együtt még egyszer megbámulja a Szellőszárnyat, és alig ügyelt arra, hogy Dracóék mennyire lemaradtak. Asteria zihálva vette a levegőt, a keze annyira remegett, hogy Draco szinte úgy érezte, ő is vele együtt remeg. Köhögni kezdett, és a következő pillanatban eszméletlenül csuklott össze, és egész teste rángatózni kezdett a betegség okozta rohamban.  
Scorpius csak akkor ért vissza, amikor már nagy csődület volt körülöttük. A legtöbben bámészkodni akartak, de akadt egy gyógyító is, aki a közelből szaladt oda, félretolta az embereket és segíteni kezdett. Draco szinte semmit sem fogott fel a körülöttük lévőkből, csak Asteria fejét tartotta, és eltorzult arcát bámulta. Scorpius riadtan toporgott mellettük, láthatóan nem tudta mire vélni a helyzetet. Az ő szüleinek soha semmi baja nem volt – pláne nem voltak rosszul nyilvános helyen.  
– Látod, mit tettél? – sziszegte oda Draco a fiúnak, amikor a roham végre elmúlt, és képes volt másra is figyelni a feleségén kívül. Pontosan tudta, hogy a nő igazából nem azért lett rosszul, mert itt voltak. De akkor, ott, a fájdalom és a tehetetlenség szorításában tiszta szívéből dühös volt Scorpiusra, amiért hazarángatta őket. Franciaország napfényes, száraz levegője jót tett Asteriának, az a nedves pára pedig, ami Angliában fogadta őket, mindig kicsit sápadtabbá, törődöttebbé tette az asszonyt. Scorpius sápadtan meredt rá, a szíve rémülten kalapált. Draco közben már felállt, fél kezével a feleségét támogatta, a másikkal  automatikusan elővett egy aranyat, és gyógyító felé fordult, hogy köszönetet mondjon.  
– Szükségtelen. Ez a munkám – felelte kimérte Hermione Weasley, majd otthagyta Dracót, és a körülötte izgatottan beszélgetőket.

_Remélem, tetszett. Nagy örömmel olvasok véleményeket. ;-) _


	4. Kudarc

**Mostohák **

Korhatár: 12 év  
Figyelmeztetés: nincs

**Negyedik fejezet: Kudarc**

Scorpius egy keksszel és teával megrakott tálcát lebegtetett maga előtt, és rakományával a könyvtár felé igyekezett, amikor Rose olyan erővel csapta ki a szobája ajtaját, hogy a hangjába beleremegtek az ablakok. Scorp automatikusan megtorpant, és visszafordult a szoba felé, ahonnan a lány kirontott éppen. Hermione éppen Rose után lépett, és elkapta a karját, hogy visszahúzza. Halkan nyikordult a könyvtár ajtaja, és Hugo dugta ki a fejét. Scorpiust meglepte, hogy valami ki tudta szakítani a könyvek bűvköréből.  
– Hagyj békén! Marhára elegem van már a kioktatásodból! – Rose dühösen kiabált. Scorpius megdermedt. Sokféleképpen látta már mérgesnek a lány, de most szokatlanul kétségbeesett, dacos dühvel meredt az anyjára, aki még mindig a karját fogta.  
– Nem, ezt most nem fogod ennyire könnyen megúszni. – Hermione hangja szigorúan csengett.  
Hugo közelebb lépett Scorpiushoz. – Mi történt? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
– Délelőtt megkaptuk az RBF eredményeket – válaszolt a fiú, mert meglátta Hermione kezében a hivatalos pergament. A tálcán lévő csészék halkan megcsendültek, ahogy leeresztette őket maga mellé a földre. De Hermione és Rose oda se figyelt rá.  
A lány kiszabadította a karját, keresztbe fonta maga előtt, és szembefordult a nővel. – Rendben, akkor hallgatlak. Mondd el ezredszer is, hogy nem ezt vártad, hogy mekkorát csalódtál.  
– A kviddicsen kívül semmi sem foglalkoztat – vágott közbe Hermione –, és ennek most meg is van az eredménye! Öt RBF? És azok között is csak egyetlen „várakozáson felüli", az is legendás lények gondozásából?  
– Csak ne nézd le a legendás lényeket – feleselt Rose. – És egyébként is, a kviddicstudás teljesen elég az érvényesüléshez.  
– Elég?! Mégis milyen világban élsz te? – Hermione újra végigmérte a pergament. – Megbuktál bájitaltanból! Az asztronómia „troll"-járól ne is beszéljünk! Hogy fordulhatott ez elő?  
– Minden csillag egyforma – morogta Rose. – Mit akarsz? Sikerült a gyógynövénytan, a sötét varázslatok kivédése, az átváltozástan, és még a bűbájtan is. Azt hiszem, ez nagy szó.  
– Sikerült? Neked az „elfogadható" megfelel?! – Hermione tajtékzott.  
– Hát, elfogadható. – Rose tettetett könnyedséggel vont vállat.  
– Én szégyenkezem helyetted – jelentette be Hermione fájdalmas hangon. Rose felmordult.  
– Te szégyenkezel? Ez nem a te életed! Ha nekem elég öt nyamvadt RBF, akkor elég! Én nem fogom a te életedet élni! Neked nyilván csak az tetszene, ha kitűnő tanuló lennék, aztán felcsináltatnám magam a legjobb barátommal, és gyorsan hozzámennék még az egyetem alatt.  
– Rose! Válogasd meg a szavaidat! – Draco hangjában hideg fenyegetés csattant. Scorpius odakapta a fejét. Nem tudta, apja mikor jött ki a folyosóra, de most lassú léptekkel közelebb ment Hermionéékhoz. Scorp és Hugo egymásra nézett. Draco még soha nem tűnt ennyire félelmetesnek. De Rose mintha mindezt észre se vette volna.  
– Ó igen, a mostohaapámat nehogy kifelejtsem… A tetejébe még itt van ez is, hogy aztán, amikor megszabadultál az apámtól, összeszűrted a levet a legnagyobb ellenségével. Gratulálok! Most biztos azt várjátok, hogy bújjak ágyba én is egy Malfoyjal… – Megvető pillantással mérte végig Scorpiust. – Kösz, de meghagyom őket neked. Malfoy biztos rengeteg RBF-et szerzett, dicsérd meg, vagy rángasd az ágyadba, ahogy tetszik!  
A Draco pálcájából előtörő átok sötéten villant meg, és aztán hangosan csattant a lány arcán. Rose bőre pillanatok alatt vörös lett, részben a szégyen és harag színezte, részben a pofon égő nyoma. Egy másodpercig mindenki dermedten állt, aztán Rose megpördült, és lerohant a lépcsőn. Hangosan dobogtak léptei, majd a bejárati ajtó csapódása után súlyos csend telepedett a folyosóra. Hermione lassan eszmélt.  
– Draco! Mi volt ez? Milyen jogon…?  
– Nem tűröm, hogy így beszéljenek a feleségemmel. Semmilyen körülmények között. – Draco hangja hideg volt. Hátat fordított, és ráérősen visszasétált a dolgozószobájába. Hermione bizonytalanul mozdult meg, hogy Rose után menjen.  
– Ne. Hagyd most egyedül – szólt közbe Hugo halkan. Hermione némán bólintott, és végül Dracóhoz ment be.  
A férfi az ablaknál állt, karját keresztbe fonta a mellén, és a kert fáit figyelte némán. Nem volt szokás, hogy beleszóljanak a másik gyerekének nevelésébe. Hiába voltak ők Hermionével egy pár, úgy éltek, mintha két külön család osztozna a házon: sem ő nem szólt bele a Hermione gyerekeivel kapcsolatos döntésekbe, sem a nő nem mondott ellent, ha Scorpiusról volt szó. Most mégsem tudta eltűrni Rose viselkedését. Hermione mellé lépett.  
– Soha többet ne üsd meg egyik gyerekemet se – mondta szigorúan. Draco továbbra is a lombokat nézte.  
– Eltűrted volna, hogy sértegessen, aztán pedig sírsz miatta. Több szigorra van szüksége. Ha mindent elnézel neki, örökre hisztis gyerek marad. Ideje megtudnia, hogy hol a határ.  
– Az erőszak nem megoldás. Ennyit tanultál a háború éveiből?  
– Úgy látom, a te megoldásaid nem túl hatásosak – vetette oda Draco gúnyosan. – Hagyod, hogy a fejedre nőjön.  
– Rose kamasz.  
– Igen, vagyis a határait keresi. Van az a feleselés, amit megengedhet magának egy kamaszlány, és van, ami már túlzás. És nem mondhatod, hogy nem figyelmeztettem.  
Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Ezt akkor sem lett volna szabad. – Elfordult, és amikor Draco megfogta a karját, elhúzódott. – Most egyedül akarok lenni. – Draco némán bólintott, visszafordult az ablak felé, és nem nézett a nőre, amíg kiment.

***

– Nem akarok többet visszamenni. Nem akarok vele élni – mondta Rose panaszosan. Albus a homlokát ráncolva hallgatott, Lily újabb teát töltött mindegyiküknek, és együtt érzően simogatta meg Rose karját.  
– Akkor itt maradsz – vigyorgott a lányra James, de ő nem viszonozta a mosolyát.  
– De hát mit mondtál anyukádnak? – kérdezte végül Albus. Rose beharapta az ajkát.  
– Szörnyű dolgokat – ismerte be.  
– Szerintem ez az egész rendbe hozható, ha leültök és megbeszélitek – szólt közbe Lily. Rose végigmérte.  
– Igen, neked minden olyan könnyen rendbe hozható.  
– Bocsánatot kérhetsz. Szerintem Hermione nem fog haragudni – magyarázta Lily.  
– De hát nem is róla van szó. És Rose amúgy sem akar visszamenni – magyarázta James leereszkedően. – Ugye?  
Rose bizonytalanul vonta meg a vállát. Eleinte a tengerparton üldögélt, és azzal foglalkozott, hogy Dracót és az életet szidta magában. Aztán idővel megbánta mindazt, amit az anyja fejéhez vágott, de nem volt mersze visszamenni, és elé állni. Így aztán inkább felvette a kapcsolatot az unokatestvéreivel annak az ikertükörnek a segítségével, amit néhány éve kaptak Harrytől. James már megtanult hoppanálni, így hát érte jött, és egyetlen szó nélkül elvitte a Potter-házba, még akkor is, ha Albus megjegyezte, hogy erről azért illene tájékoztatni Hermionét.  
– Min vesztetek össze? – kérdezte végül Albus. Rose lemondóan sóhajtott.  
– Szerinted? Ma megjöttek az RBF eredmények. – A másik három kérdőn nézett rá, így elvörösödve bevallotta: – Ötöt sikerült megcsinálnom. – Albus sóhajtva bólintott.  
– Az nem olyan rossz – vigasztalta James. – George bácsinak például csak három lett meg.  
– És egyetlen RAVASZ-a sincs – tódította Albus.  
– Mégis milyen szuper üzlete van – tette hozzá Lily biztatóan.  
– Igen, de ez csak a kisebbik baj. Abból az ötből is csak egyre kaptam V-t. A többi E lett.  
A három Potter-gyerek elhallgatott. Rose lehajtott a fejét. Ez tényleg kínos volt. Az, hogy nem sikerült olyan jól egyik vagy másik vizsga, még nem lett volna baj, ha többet tud megcsinálni. És három RBF is elég, ha az a három kiváló. De ez volt a lehető legrosszabb párosítás. Négy vizsgán éppen csak, hogy átcsúszni, talán csak szánalomból! Rose kétségbeesetten nyögött fel. Még soha életében nem szégyellte magát ennyire, és az anyja szemrehányása erre csak rátett egy lapáttal. Csalódott, dacos és dühös lett miatta, és végül olyasmiket mondott ki, amiket soha nem gondolt komolyan, és soha nem is akarta volna megbántani vele az anyját.  
– Azért ez nem olyan rossz. Legalább csinálhatsz RAVASZ-okat – mondta végül Lily  
– Ja, legendás lényekből meg gyógynövénytanból – fintorgott Rose. – Jó, tudtam, hogy a vizsgák nem lettek valami fényesek, mert csak a kviddiccsel foglalkoztam év közben. Az az egy hét, amit hagytam magamnak, hogy felkészüljek, nem volt elég. De azt nem hittem volna, hogy ezzel ennyire elszúrtam az életemet…  
– Nem szúrtad el – rázta a fejét James. – Nem kell mindenkinek egyetemre járnia. Majd Hugo szerez RBF-eket helyetted is.  
– Biztosan lesz valahogy – bólintott Lily is. Albus némán megszorította a lány vállát.  
– Beszéljünk valami másról. Mondjuk, pattanjunk seprűre – ajánlotta James vigyorogva, és a többiek beleegyeztek, hogy eltereljék a figyelmüket egy kis kviddiccsel.  
Játék után fáradtan rogytak le a nappaliban, és csendesen beszélgettek, mígnem a kandallóban zöld szikrák kezdtek pattogni, és Ginny lépett ki a lángok közül. Amióta a gyerekek mind iskolások voltak, segédedzőként dolgozott az egyik kviddicscsapatnál. Így is sokat tudott otthon lenni, de a legváratlanabb pillanatokban kellett elmennie dolgozni. Most a munkából érkezett, seprűjével a kezében, kipirult arccal, láthatóan jókedvűen.  
– Nahát, Rose, micsoda meglepetés! – kiáltott fel, amikor meglátta a lányt. – Egyedül vagy? Velünk maradsz vacsorára? – Rose mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és bólintott. – Akkor segítsetek! Mindjárt lepakolok, és főzhetünk – intett Ginny, majd kisietett a nappaliból. James morgolódott kicsit, de Albus oldalba bökte, és végül mind a négy gyerek feltápászkodott, hogy lemenjenek a konyhába.  
Rose pillantása megakadt az asztal szélén egy pergamenen, amely néhány régebbi Reggeli Próféta lapjai közé csúszott, amikor Lily helyet csinált a teának. Amíg Albus és James csipkelődve trappolt lefelé a lépcsőn, ő felvette, és megnézte unokatestvére RBF eredményeit. Albus két kitűnőt is kapott, sötét varázslatok kivédéséből és bűbájtanból, és csak jóslástanból bukott meg, amit valójában ki nem állhatott egyikük sem. Rose csak most jött rá, hogy remeg a keze, ahogy bámulja a pergament. Szörnyen irigyelte a fiút a sikeres vizsgákért.  
– Rose! Gyere csak le! – Ginny hangja furcsán csengett. Rose visszaejtette az asztalra a pergament, és lesietett a lépcsőn. Harry is otthon volt, szokatlanul korán, és meglehetősen dühösnek tűnt.  
– Eszednél vagy? – kérdezte, amikor a lány belépett a konyhába. – Az anyád teljesen kétségbeesett, hogy hová tűntél. Hogy jutott eszedbe egyetlen szó nélkül eljönni?!  
– Apa! Malfoy megverte Rose-t – szólt közbe James. Harry megdermedt. Aggodalmas pillantással mérte végig újra a lányt.  
– Bántott? Többször is?  
– Nem, csak most – felelt Rose halkan. A sírás kerülgette.  
– Hugót is? – Rose a fejét rázta. – És Scorpiust?  
– Az meg kit érdekel? – szólt közbe James. Harry szigorúan mérte végig.  
– Az is éppen olyan fontos. Ha Malfoy bántja a gyerekeit, intézkednünk kell.  
– Csak megpofozta Rose-t, mert szemtelen volt Hermionével – szólt közbe Albus. James lesújtó pillantást vetett rá, és közben egy kézmozdulattal jelezte, hogy ezért még megöli öccsét. Albus keresztbe fonta a karját. – Csak, hogy ne értsétek félre egymást.  
– Mit mondtál Hermionének? – fordult Harry Rose felé. A lány hallgatott néhány másodpercig, aztán suttogva elmesélte a veszekedést. Néhány percig súlyos csönd ereszkedett a konyhára. – Merlinre… Rose, komolyan szégyellheted magad – mondta végül Harry.  
– Szégyellem! De azért le lehet szállni rólam! – vágta rá a lány mérgesen. Jobb volt kiabálni, mint sírni. – Bocsánat – tette hozzá, amikor elkapta Harry szúrós pillantását.  
– Szólok Hermionének, hogy jöjjön érted – mondta Ginny, és egy kevés hopp-port szórt a kandallóba, hogy beszéljen a Malfoy-Weasley villában lévőkkel. Rose nyelt egyet. Egy-két perccel később azonban mind döbbenten léptek hátra, amikor a smaragdzöld lángok közül nem Hermione, hanem Draco lépett ki.  
– Azért jöttél, hogy bocsánatot kérj? – kérdezte James szemtelen hangon.  
Draco hidegen pillantott rá. – Azért jöttem, mert beszélni szeretnék Rose-zal.  
– Még nem fegyelmezted eleget? – folytatta James. De Harry a vállára tette a kezét, és ezzel a mozdulattal beléfojtotta a szót. Draco a teljesen elsápadt lányhoz fordult.  
– Kettesben akarok beszélni veled. – Rose bólintott, és elindult fel, azt emeleten lévő nappaliba. Még hallotta, hogy James a konyhában megjegyzi, hogy jó lenne most egy Weasley-féle telefül, aztán a konyhaajtó bezáródott, és nem sokkal utána a nappali ajtaja is, és olyan mély lett a csend, hogy az szinte bántotta Rose fülét. Draco várt, amíg Rose meg nem fordult, és kérdőn rá nem nézett  
– Azt szeretnéd, hogy én kérjek bocsánatot? – kérdezte a lány rekedten.  
– Szerinted nekem kéne, igaz? – Draco hangja gúnyosan csengett. – Tudod, az RBF fontos dolog, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hermione még sokáig az orrod alá dörgölte volna, hogy nem lettek túl jók az eredményeid. De aztán elfelejti. Azt, amit ma mondtál neki, soha nem fogja elfelejteni.  
Rose elfordította a fejét. – Nem szeretem, ha kioktatnak – morogta.  
– Tudom. – Draco hangjából pontosan az a fölényes nyugalom áradt, amit Rose már Scorpiusnál is utált. Hideg, magabiztos Malfoy-stílus, ami azonnal elemi ellenkezést váltott ki a lányból. Közelebb lépett a férfihez.  
– Te nem vagy az apám – sziszegte halkan. – Nincs jogod beleszólni az életembe, vagy szónokolni nekem.  
– Valóban. De azért valamit mégis mondanék. Ha mindig csak támadsz, ahelyett, hogy beismernéd a saját gyengeségedet, mindenkit el fogsz marni magad mellől, és a végén egyedül maradsz. Hidd el, én csak tudom.  
Draco megfordult, kinyitotta az ajtót, és anélkül ment le a konyhába, hogy pillanatra is visszanézett volna a háta mögött jövő lányra. Harry feszülten állt a konyhapultnak támaszkodva, és Dracóra meredt. A férfi hidegen viszonozta a pillantását. Rose megadóan szórt hopp-port a kandallóba, és indult el haza.  
– Malfoy! – Harry hangja megállította a férfit, mielőtt a hopp-port beleszórta volna a kandallóba. – Ha meghallom, hogy még egyszer ártasz Hermionének vagy a gyerekeknek, én szétátkozlak.  
– Tudom, hogy eddig a saját felelősségednek tekintetted a nevelésüket, Potter. – Draco hangja kimért volt, és a nyugalom, ami áradt belőle, vihart sejtetett. – Elnézve, hogy mennyire rossz munkát végeztél, azt javaslom, hogy ezentúl inkább ne is próbálkozz. – Egy kurta biccentés után követte a lányt.  
– Rose! – Hermione elgyötörtnek tűnt, amikor Rose kilépett a kandallóból. Egyetlen szó nélkül magához húzta, és megölelte a lányt.  
– Sajnálom – suttogta Rose, és nyelt egyet, hogy eltűnjön a gombóc a torkából.

***

Ron temetéséről Hermionének töredékes emlékei maradtak. A gyászos dísztalárban mérhetetlenül sápadt és keserű volt. Csupán egy gyors, felszínes pillantást vetett a tükörbe, nem akart szembesülni saját fájdalmával. A gyerekek is új dísztalárt kaptak – Rose kritikus pillantással méregette magát a tükörben, majd végül elégedetten bólintott, Hugo gondolkozás nélkül felrángatta –, és most várakozón ültek a kanapén. Hermione szíve elszorult, ahogy nézte őket. A máskor mindig fecsegő, jókedvű kislány most sápadtan gubbasztott. Az elmúlt éjszakák állandóvá váló rémálmai se tettek jót neki, és az se, hogy Hermione maga is végtelenül komor volt. Hugo ölében egy könyv hevert, de csak unottan lapozgatta, ami az ő esetében már egyértelmű jele volt annak, hogy komoly gondok vannak.  
Harry a megbeszélt időpont előtt jó pár perccel érkezett; talán arra számított, hogy Hermione nem tudja annyira összeszedni magát, hogy felöltöztesse a gyerekeket. Láthatóan fellélegzett, amikor az igen gyászos kinézetű, de indulásra kész családdal szembetalálkozott. Végigsimított Rose borzas tincsein, megkérdezte Hugótól, hogy mit olvas, aztán magához ölelte Hermionét. Egy pillanatig mindketten hallgattak.  
– Még mindig nem tudom elhinni – mondta halkan Harry. – Minden nap azt várom, hogy belépjen az irodába és elmesélje, hogy mit játszott este a gyerekekkel. – Elhallgatott. Hermione szeme könnyekkel telt meg.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy végig tudom ezt csinálni – mondta a temetés körüli felhajtásra célozva. Harry megszorította a kezét.  
– Végig tudod csinálni. És mi is ott leszünk.  
Hermione beletörődően bólintott, de aztán, amikor a kicsikkel együtt dehoppanáltak, úgy érezte magát, mintha egy rémálomba keveredett volna, amiből képtelen felébredni. Alig figyelt oda miniszter beszédére – másnap úgyis elolvashatta a Reggeli Prófétában. Valójában nem volt több propaganda-beszédnél, amely arról szólt, hogy milyen békés világot sikerült teremteni a háború után, és mennyi munkája volt ebben az olyan auroroknak, mint Ron. Az aurorparancsnok beszéde legalább már Ronról szólt, de nem arról a Ronról, akire Hermione emlékezett, akinek a hiánya most égetően fájt. Ő a harcosról beszélt, a néha forrófejű, de végtelenül tapasztalt, mindig minden csávából kimászó katonáról. Hermione a férfire gondolt. A néha vitatkozó, de végtelenül kedves és odaadó, mindig mellette álló barátra. A szerelmére.  
Utánuk Harry következett. Kétségtelenül ő volt a legszemélyesebb, de később Hermione abból se tudott sokat felidézni, amit ő mondott. A gyerekek kezdtek elfáradni és unatkozni. Az újságírók egyik fele arra koncentrált, hogy Harry minden lélegzetvételét hitelesen megörökítse, a másik viszont a „bánatos özvegy és a szegény elárvult gyermekek" – ahogy az újságok szerették nevezni őket a temetés után – rezdüléseit követte nyomon, és dokumentálta folyamatosan. Hermione még soha semmit sem érzett ennyire fárasztónak, mint ezt a kétórányi megemlékezést. Aztán belátta, hogy a részvétnyilvánítások hosszú sora igenis fárasztóbb.  
Rose-t és Hugót ekkor már a nő szüleire bízták, mert Mollyék és Harryék is ott álltak Hermione mellett, hogy fogadják a kézfogásokat. Ron híresség volt. Hermione döbbenten figyelte, hogy hányan jöttek el a temetésére, és suttogtak neki sajnálkozó szavakat könnyes arccal. Értetlenül hallgatta, ahogy vadidegenek arról magyaráznak neki, hogy Ron mennyire hősies, önfeláldozó vagy különleges volt. Hogy a gyerekeiknek mesélni fognak erről a gyászos napról. Szinte fellélegzett, ha valaki tényleg csak annyit mondott, hogy „részvétem", mint Draco Malfoy, aki tökéletesen jól nevelten eljött, és hideg távolságtartással kezet fogott vele. Hermione kivételesen azt se bánta, amikor Lucius Malfoy állt vele szemben – pedig a háború után kerülte, mint a pestist –, mert ő nem kezdett ömlengeni neki Ronról.  
A temetés után a család Mollynál gyűlt össze. Hermione szülei is eljöttek – körülbelül életükben másodszor jártak az Odúban –, és zavart távolságtartással figyelték a rengeteg varázspálcával hadonászó embert. A torra csak a legszűkebb család volt hivatalos, de házastársakkal és gyerekekkel együtt így is szinte tömegnek tűntek. A kertben felállított asztalok körül üldögéltek, halkan beszélgettek, és a gyerekek, akik nem bírták sokáig a gyászos hangulatot, hamarosan a kertitörpéket kezdték kergetni, és egymással versengtek, hogy ki kap el közülük többet. Hermione hallgatta az anekdotázásokat, ahogy Molly elmesélte, hogy milyen volt Ron öt évesen, vagy Harry felidézett valamilyen elsőéves, közös csínyt, és az idősebb Weasley-gyerekek nagy érdeklődéssel hallgatták, hátha ötletet tudnak meríteni.  
Hermionét továbbra is valami jeges dermedtség tartotta fogva. Képtelen volt mosolyogni Ron gyerekkori viselkedésén, és rosszul esett felidézni a közös éveket. Végül is amilyen hamar csak lehetett az illendőség határain belül, karon fogta a két gyereket, és a kandallón keresztül hazamenekült. Nem mintha az üres lakásban kellemesebb lett volna, a nő mégis itt egy kicsivel nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát. Így hát fogott egy mesekönyvet, és az unokatestvéreik hiánya miatt nyafogó gyerekeket ezzel kötötte le. Jó volt belemenekülni a varázslatok és a csodák világába, ahol a szereplők igenis boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak – igen idős korukban.  
A következő egy-két hét alatt Hermione kialakított egy végtelenül zárkózott és visszahúzódó életet. Nyár volt, a gyerekek nem mentek iskolába, így együtt tölthették az egész napot. Későn keltek, közösen főzőcskéztek, órákon át meséltek vagy játszottak, és néha, ha nem csöpögött az eső, sétáltak a környéken. A nőnek tökéletesnek tűnt ez az életforma, hogy semmi mással ne foglalkozzon, csak a gyerekekkel. De egy este Harry és Ginny beállított hozzá, amikor Rose és Hugo már aludtak, és Hermione a szokott esti tevékenységének hódolt: ült nappali kanapéján, és igyekezett nem állandóan csak Ronra gondolni.  
– A minisztériumban szeretnék tudni, hogy mikor mész vissza dolgozni – mondta Harry, amikor már a tea mellett üldögéltek a nappaliban. Hermione felsóhajtott.  
– Nem szeretnék bemenni. Eszembe jutott, de a minisztérium… – A nő elhallgatott egy pillanatra, hogy a szavakat keresse. – Folyton őrá emlékeztet. Képtelen vagyok ott lenni, mert mindig csak az jut eszembe, hogy korábban minden reggel együtt mentünk dolgozni Ronnal.  
Ginny együtt érzően simította végig Hermione kezét, de Harry rosszkedvűen rázta meg a fejét.  
– Ez akkor sem mehet tovább így. Mi lesz a gyerekekkel?  
– Ők örülnek neki, hogy velük vagyok – védekezett Hermione. Nem merte kimondani, hogy ő is nagyon örül neki.  
– Persze, de mi lesz ősszel, ha iskolába mennek? És miből akarod eltartani őket, ha te nem dolgozol?  
Hermione nem felelt. A teáscsésze mintáját bámulta, mintha onnan akarná kiolvasni a válaszokat. Ron nem keresett rosszul aurorként és ő maga is tisztességes fizetést kapott a minisztériumtól, mint varázsjogi szakértő. Csakhogy a tartalékaik nem futották már túl sok időre, és olyan felhalmozott vagyonuk, mint amit Harryre hagytak a szülei, még mindig nem volt. A szíve mélyén Hermione is tudta, hogy nem viselkedhet úgy, mintha egy harmadik, kicsivel idősebb gyerek lenne. Szembe kellett néznie a ténnyel, hogy felnőtt, és kötelességei vannak.  
– Igazad van – sóhajtott lemondóan. – Mondd meg nekik, hogy hétfőtől visszamegyek.  
– Eljövök érted, rendben? – ajánlotta Harry. – Nem lesz semmi baj.  
Hermione hitetlenkedve grimaszolt, de azért bólintott.

***

– Sájnos semmi biztató 'írrel nem szolgál'atok. – A francia orvos tört angolsága már-már barátian ismerősnek tűnt Draco számára. De most rosszkedvvel töltötte el.  
– Mi az, hogy semmi biztató? Nem azt mondta, hogy ezek a főzetek visszaszoríthatják a betegséget? – kérdezte fenyegetően.  
– Draco… – Asteria a karjára tette a kezét.  
– 'A a folyámat beindult, márh nem le'et mit tenni, Monsieur Malfoy – raccsolt a férfi, Draco szerint zavaróan tudálékos stílusban. – Legfeljebb lelássítani tudjuk. Ezérht nyerhtünk márhis egy évet. Ez 'atalmas erhedmény!  
Draco megmasszírozta a homlokát. – És most mit tud mondani?  
A gyógyító a papírjait böngészte, ami még jobban dühítette Dracót. A vizsgálat után napokat kellett várniuk az eredményre, úgyhogy illett volna, hogy mostanra a francia minden kérdésére azonnal rá tudja vágni a választ. A férfi végül sóhajtva nézett fel.  
– Érhtse meg, Monsieur Malfoy, nem ákárhok, tévedni.  
– Feleljen, végre érthetően! – Draco az asztalra csapott. – Olyan specialistát kerestem, aki minden kérdésemre tud válaszolni, nem olyat, aki itt nyöszörög. Hát miért fizetem magát?  
– Draco – szólt közbe Asteria megint figyelmeztetően. Draco ránézett. Az ablakon besütő napfény körbeölelte a nő karcsú alakját, és Asteria különösen gyönyörűnek és törékenynek tűnt így. Draco szíve összefacsarodott. Hagyta, hogy felesége végigsimítson a kezén, és várt még egy pillanatot, mielőtt visszafordult volna az orvoshoz.  
– Sajnálom, de dühít a tehetetlenség – vetette oda inkább Asteria, mint a francia kedvéért. Az orvos bólogatott.  
– Megérhtem, és a rhokonoknak mindig nágyon ne'éz. Én mindent megteszek, Monsieur, 'ogy a felesége a le'ető legkevésbé szenvedjen. Lelássítjuk a leépülést, sok időt tölt májd a tengerhparhton, és így jól le'et még egy év múlva is.  
Asteria elmosolyodott. Egy év rengeteg időnek tűnt. Draco maga is tudta, hogy ahhoz képest, mint amit Angliában mondtak nekik, máris rengeteget nyertek. De egy év még akkor is szívfájdítóan kevés időnek tűnt. Asteria megszorította a kezét az asztal alatt, és boldogan fordult felé. A nő még akkor is elégedetten mosolygott, amikor már otthagyták a gyógyítót, és a tengerparton sétáltak a házuk felé. Egymásba karoltak, Draco a nő lassú lépteihez igazította a lépéseit, és élvezte a langyos, őszi napsütést.  
– Scorp megint írt – szólalt meg végül Asteria. – A seprű miatt.  
Draco elfintorodott. Scorpius nem került be a Mardekár kviddicscsapatába. Ez volt az első kudarca, amióta a Roxfortba járt – sőt, Draco emlékei szerint szinte az első kudarca volt életében. Persze, Scorp nem tanult meg mindig mindent elsőre, de kemény munkával el tudta érni, amit akart. Most azonban nem volt alkalom gyakorlásra vagy javításra: azzal, hogy nem ő került be a csapatba, arra az évre elvesztette a lehetőséget, hogy játsszon. Valójában Scorpius azóta számított a kudarcra, hogy kiírták a Mardekár ház hirdetőtáblájára a felhívást. Csupán egyetlen poszt üresedett meg idén a kviddicscsapatban, a fogóé. Scorp pedig ezen a téren nem jeleskedett, legalábbis nem annyira, mint az a negyedéves lány, aki két éve a csapat beugró fogója volt.  
De azért a Szellőszárnyra rettentően vágyott. Így hát végül is megírta az anyjának, hogy mennyire szeretné a seprűt, hogy legyen min gyakorolnia, és a segítségét kérte. Asteria válasza, megnyugtató, szeretettel teli szavai csak félig hozták vissza a jókedvét. Jólesett, hogy az anyja így is nagyszerűnek tartja, és az is, hogy biztatta, jövőre, amikor két hajtó is kiöregszik majd, biztosan helyet kap a csapatban. De az is egyértelművé vált a nő leveléből, hogy nem lesz könnyű Dracót meggyőzni. A férfi most egy pillanatig a tengert bámulta, aztán halkan válaszolt.  
– Scorpiusnak meg kell tanulnia, hogy nem kaphat meg mindent azonnal.  
– De megígérted neki a seprűt – jegyezte meg a nő.  
– Azt ígértem, hogy kap egy Szellőszárnyat, ha a csapat játékosa lesz. Szórakozásra nem küldök neki méregdrága versenyseprűt.  
– Nem az ő hibája, hogy nem jutott be. Csak fogónak tudott jelentkezni.  
– Én fogó voltam az én időmben – jegyezte meg Draco.  
– Haragszol rá, amiért nem sikerült bekerülnie a csapatba?  
– Merem remélni, hogy ez csak átmeneti állapot. – Draco ujjai végigcirógatták Asteria vállát. Valójában egyáltalán nem érdekelték annyira a fia problémái, mint amennyire a felesége betegsége foglalkoztatta. – És jövőre megkaphatja a seprűjét.  
Asteria sóhajtva bólintott. Ő is érezte, hogy ezúttal nem fog célt érni. Hozzásimult a férfihez, magába szívta a tenger sós illatát, és lehunyt szemmel hagyta, hogy Draco vezesse egy darabig. A parti homok puhán besüppedt alattuk, és Asteria most könnyűnek érezte magát. Jólesett érezni Draco ölelését, és egy kicsit kiélvezni az együtt töltött időt. Megállt, és odahúzta magához a férfi arcát. Lassú, puha csókban forrt össze az ajkuk. A fejük fölött sirályok rikoltoztak egymásnak, az ég végtelenül kék és tiszta volt, a nap aranylóra színezte a homokot. Asteria sóhajtva kapott levegő után, amikor végül megszakították a csókot. Nem volt szükség szavakra ahhoz, hogy érezzék a másik szerelmét.

_Remélem, még mindig tetszik. Én utolsókat rúgom éppen szakdolgozat-ügyben. Biztos megédesítené a munkával teli napomat néhány vélemény… :-)_


	5. Ajándékok

**Mostohák **

Korhatár: 12 év  
Figyelmeztetés: nincs

**Ötödik fejezet: Ajándékok**

Az Abszol úton a megszokott, nyárvégi tömeg kavargott. Scorpius alig figyelt oda a többiekre: szemével a barátait kereste, akik azt ígérték, hogy szintén ezen a napon jönnek bevásárolni. Azonban képtelenségnek tűnt átlátni az embertömegen, és eligazodni a rengeteg új pálcáját próbálgató vagy édesség után kuncsorgó gyerek, ideges szülő, komoly arccal beszélgető járókelő között. Rose legalább egy méterrel előttük haladt, ő már összetalálkozott valamelyik barátjával, és most a _Kviddics a javából_ kirakatánál torpantak meg. Scorpius vágyakozó pillantást vetett feléjük.  
– Benézzünk? – kérdezte Draco, elkapva a fiú pillantását. Scorp szeme felcsillant, de kifejezéstelen arccal bólintott. Draco Hermionéhez fordult. – Beugrunk ide – intett a bolt felé.  
Hermione és Hugo teljesen egyforma, unott arccal mérte végig az üzlet kirakatát, amikor Draco odamutatott. A férfi csaknem elnevette magát. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyikük sem kívánkozik seprűk, kvaffok és különböző kviddics-talárok és –kiegészítők közé.  
– Rendben, mi addig bevásárolunk a Czikornyai és Patzában – döntött Hermione.  
– Megveszitek az én könyveimet is? – szólt közbe Rose reménykedve, aki visszajött hozzájuk, hogy elkéredzkedjen. A legkevésbé sem szeretett nyáron könyvek között ücsörögni. Hermione bólintott. – Szuper! Köszi! – Rose a barátnőjével együtt besietett a boltba, hogy végre közelről is megszemlélhessék az újdonságokat.  
– Nem gond? – kérdezte Hermione halkan Dracótól. A férfi nevetett.  
– Ne aggódj, elbánok a lányoddal… – Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét. Az RBF-vizsgák eredménye óta Draco és Rose egy kimondatlan egyezmény alapján elkerülte egymást. – Nem olyan értelemben – nyugtatta meg a férfi hűvösen.  
A nő halványan elmosolyodott, és biccentett. – Neked is megvesszük a hatodikos könyveket – ígérte Scorpiusnak.  
– Köszönöm – bólintott a fiú. Megvárta, amíg apja belép a boltba, és csak aztán követte, pedig őt is majd szétvetette az izgalom.  
Most jött ki a Szellőszárny legújabb, fejlesztett változata, néhány különleges stabilizáló és sebességnövelő bűbájjal. Scorpius persze tisztában volt vele, hogy a saját Szellőszárnya is tökéletesen működik, és kész pénzkidobás lenne venni egy újat, de mégis látni akarta az új modellt. Azonnal kiszúrta Rose-t a bámészkodók között. Nem a tömegben volt, akik a seprű körül álltak és az újításokat ecsetelő eladót hallgatták, hanem oldalt. Egy könyvet lapozgatott, és éppen csak odapillantott a seprűre, mint akit igazából nem is érdekel az egész, csak belehallgat, ha már itt van.  
– Álmodozunk? – érdeklődött Scorpius gúnyosan. Rose megvetően mérte végig.  
– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz…  
– Tudod, kölcsönadtam volna a Szellőszárnyamat, hogy kipróbálhasd – jegyezte meg Scorpius érzelemmentes hangon, és ő is levett egy könyvet a polcról. – Kár, hogy méltóságodon alulinak érezted, hogy velem kviddicsezz.  
– Éppen elég elviselni téged a meccsek alatt a pályán, Malfoy, nem hogy még önszántamból is játsszak veled – vágta rá Rose morcosan. Scorpius gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
– Jól játszom. Sajnos ezt nem tudod tagadni.  
– Öntelt majom vagy. És különben sincsen szükségem a levetett cuccaidra – morogta a lány. – Amúgy sem ülnék rá semmire se, amit előtte te is használtál.  
– Hazudós… – Scorpius hangjában kihívó gúny csengett. Rose dühösen szisszent fel.  
– Nem hazudok! Mégis mit képzelsz magadról?!  
– … és elérhet akár a 320 kilométeres óránkénti sebességet is! – emelte fel a hangját az eladó. Néhányan a közelben lepisszegték őket, hogy ne hangoskodjanak.  
– Tudom, hogy egyszer megpróbáltad kilopni a szobámból – fonta keresztbe a karját Scorpius. Rose szeretett volna megvetően sziszegni, de sajnálatos módon elvörösödött, és ez teljesen elárulta. – Kész szerencse, hogy ennyire jó védelmi bűbájokat ismerek a behatolók ellen…  
– James ötlete volt – válaszolt Rose kedvetlenül. – Ő mondta, hogy kölcsönvehetnénk egy kicsit…  
Scorpius gúnyosan mosolygott. – Ha elég szépen kéri, talán még az unokabátyádnak is kölcsönadtam volna a seprűmet. Igazán meg tud hatni a griffendélesek könyörgése.  
– Úgysem adtad volna oda – rázta a fejét Rose. Talán saját magát akarta győzködni. – A Malfoyok önző, öntelt alakok.  
– A Weasleyk meg tolvaj, hazudós alakok – vigyorgott a fiú. Közben a tömeg oszlani kezdett, úgy tűnt, az eladó befejezte a szónoklatot. Néhányan sorba álltak, hogy végigsimíthassák a seprű fáját.  
– Tényleg selymes hatásúra van kialakítva? – kérdezte Rose álmodozó hangon. Scorp fölényesen mosolyodott el.  
– Tökéletesen biztosan tudod fogni, de ugyanakkor nem töri a kezed, és selymes érzést biztosít – idézte a tájékoztatót. – Így van.  
Rose felsóhajtott. Scorpius sejtette, hogy nagy önuralomra van szüksége, hogy ne álljon be a sorba, és tulajdonképpen tisztelte ezért. Draco melléjük lépett.  
– Találtatok valamit, ami tetszik? – kérdezte.  
– Jól jönne egy új lábszárvédő – jegyezte meg Scorpius. Draco bólintott.  
– Akkor válassz egyet. Rose?  
A lány egy pillanatig hallgatott, aztán angyali mosolyt öltött. – Nekem ez tetszik – intett könnyedén a Szellőszárny 2-es felé. Draco végigmérte a seprűt.  
– Jó ízlésed van, az biztos. – Hallgatott egy másodpercig. – Milyen seprűt használsz most?  
– Tűzvillám 7.7-est – felelt Rose. Az izgalomtól csillogó szemmel leste Draco reakcióját. Scorpius némán bámulta a lányt, ahogy reménykedve ökölbe szorítja a kezét. Szépnek találta. Draco lassan bólintott.  
– Az csakugyan nem valami új modell. Rendben, kapsz egy új Szellőszárnyat.  
Rose felsikkantott, és odaszaladt a barátnőjéhez, hogy elújságolja neki a hírt. Draco pillantása találkozott a fiáéval. Scorpius kiismerhetetlen arccal állt, kezében a lábszárvédővel, amit az előbb különösebb figyelem nélkül lekapott a polcról. A szemében keserű harag vibrált, és Draco önkéntelen mozdulattal markolta meg egy pillanatra a vállát, hogy megnyugtassa.  
– Semmi értelme. Nem tudod őt megvásárolni – sziszegte Scorpius, és apja kezébe nyomva a lábszárvédőt, kifordult az ajtón.  
Néhány perccel később, amikor Rose kezében a hosszúkás csomaggal, fülig érő szájjal, Draco pedig kiismerhetetlen arccal kilépett az ajtón, Scorpiust ott találták a bolt mellett. Lezseren a kirakatnak támaszkodott, mintha csak a sápadt napfényt élvezni jött volna ki.  
– Nem adom kölcsön – szögezte le Rose, amint meglátta a fiút.  
– Helyes. Amúgy sem ülnék rá semmire, amit te már használtál – vont vállat Scorp. Rose gúnyosan nevetett.  
– Hazudós…  
– Hagyjátok abba! – szólt rájuk Draco abban a reményben, hogy nyugalomban eljuthat a Czikornyai és Patzáig.  
– Nem vagy az apám – feleselt Rose. – Ennyitől még nem. Csak kihasználom, hogy gazdag vagy, és könnyen befolyásolható. Éppen úgy, mint ahogy anya is kihasználja.  
Draco rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte, ahogy a lány előre siet, beront a boltba és tudatja Hermionével, hogy mit kapott.  
– Remélem, megköszönted – mondta az asszony, miközben továbblapozott a kezében tartott könyvben.  
– Nem vagyok öt éves – vont vállat Rose. – Nyilván – morogta, amikor elkapta anyja pillantását. Draco hallgatott, és inkább nem árulta el Hermionének, hogy a köszönet elmaradt.

* 

– Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet volt? – kérdezte Hermione Dracótól, amikor már hazaértek.  
Rose ledobta a nappali közepére a holmikat – az új talárokat védő csomagolópapír zizegett, tankönyvek megadóan puffantak –, hogy azonnal kicsomagolja a Szellőszárnyat. A lány a nagyságnak kijáró tisztelettel simította végig a seprű nyelét. Lehunyta a szemét, és halványan elmosolyodott. Scorpius, aki természetesen először felvitte a szobájába a csomagjait, most ért vissza. Megtorpant, és egy másodpercig figyelte a lány boldog mosolyát.  
– Na, egy verseny? – kérdezte kihívóan, kezében a saját seprűjével.  
– Az enyém milliószor gyorsabb – legyintett Rose lenézően.  
– Én viszont már kiismertem a Szellőszárny összes titkát. Nekem fair küzdelemnek tűnik – vont vállat a fiú. Rose végigmérte a kezében tartott seprűt. Égett a vágytól, hogy felüljön rá, és jólesett volna legyőzni Scorpiust. Persze, nem szívesen adta meg neki azt a szívességet, hogy teljesíti egy kérését, de végül mégis bólintott. Hiszen így is, úgy is kipróbálta volna a Szellőszárnyat, és így legalább volt mihez viszonyítani.  
– Akkor mutasd, hogy mit tudsz!  
Kisiettek a ház elé. Hugo, aki időközben levetette magát az egyik fotelbe a nappaliban, és elkezdte módszeresen áttanulmányozni és a fontos részeket megjelölni az átváltozástan könyvében, éppen csak felpillantott, amikor eltrappoltak előtte. Draco és Hermione viszont követte őket. A ház előtt mindkét gyerek megállt egy pillanatra. Itt már nem volt olyan szép idő, mint az Abszol úton. Sötét felhők gyülekeztek az égen, és a szél is feltámadt, hevesen korbácsolva a vizet. A két seprű várakozón lebegett mellettük, amíg ők megpróbálták eldönteni, hogy mi legyen a verseny szabálya.  
– Egyszerű. Megkerüljük a világítótornyot – mutatott Scorpius a távoli, a vízbe mélyen benyúló partszakasz felé –, és aki először visszaér, az nyer.  
Rose felmérte a távot, majd beleegyezően bólintott. Most már felpattantak a seprűre. Scorpiust végtelen boldogság járta át, amikor a menetszél belekapott a talárjába. A repülés a teljes szabadság állapota volt. A seprűn nem kötötte a Malfoyok évszázadok alatt kialakult illemtana, sem a Mardekár-ház titkos szabályrendszere. Itt nem kellett arra ügyelnie, hogy mi látszik az arcán, mert úgyis másodpercek alatt továbbszáguldott, és nem kellett azzal sem foglalkoznia, hogy mire gondol – mert amióta az apja okklumencia oktatásban részesítette, már ez sem volt mindig mindegy. A seprűn tehát Scorpius végre saját maga lehetett, és ezt semmiért sem adta volna fel.  
A tenger fölé kanyarodott, lejjebb ereszkedett, egészen közel a tajtékot vető hullámokhoz, és élvezte, hogy a szél apró cseppek százaival spricceli tele az arcát és a haját. Egyelőre nem figyelt oda Rose-ra és a versenyre. Sejtette, hogy az első pillanatokban a lány is csak azzal az élménnyel fog foglalkozni, amit a Szellőszárnyon ülni jelent. A Tűzvillám jó széria volt, de egy Szellőszárnyra felülni egészen más érzés – ezt mindenki tudta, akit csak egy kicsit is foglalkoztatott a kviddics. Scorp feljebb húzódott egy különösen nagy hullám elől, és boldogan felkiáltott – megtehette, mert a tenger és a szél zúgása úgyis elnyomta a hangját. Még feljebb emelkedett, vetett egy pillantást a lány felé – egyelőre a part mentén haladt a világítótorony felé –, és kissé előredőlve felgyorsított.  
Rose nem kapott levegőt. Ilyen élmény volt, amikor a Nimbusz-széria után, amiket használtak, Ginny kölcsönadta neki a legújabb Tűzvillámját. Ilyen volt, amikor ő kapott először egy saját Tűzvillámot – nem azt a modern versenyseprűt, amit Ginny használt, de akkor is sokkal jobbat, mint előtte a Nimbusz 2001-ese volt. A Szellőszárny könnyű volt, szinte teljesen súlytalan, mégis tökéletesen kezelhető. Mintha csak kitalálta volna a gondolait, úgy kanyarodott, emelkedett, süllyedt vele. Elengedte egy pillanatra a seprűt, és kissé kibillent, hogy kipróbálja, megtartja-e. Tökéletes volt. Amikor pedig az ujjai újra rásimultak a selymesre bűvölt fára, ismét elégedetten mosolyodott el. Most először nem bánta, hogy mostohaapja lett.  
Körülnézett, hogy betájolja saját magát és Scorpiust is. A fiú a tenger fölött lebegett, így Rose hozzáfogott, hogy végre meginduljon a cél felé. Biztos volt benne, hogy nyerni fog. Az új Szellőszárny egyik fontos tulajdonsága volt, hogy néhány bűbájjal minden eddigi seprűnél jobban fel lehetett gyorsítani. Rose vetett még egy gúnyos pillantást a fiú felé, aki szintén elindult a cél felé, és nevetve dőlt előre, és gyorsította fel még jobban a seprűjét. A világítótorony szinte pillanatok alatt a közelébe ért, pedig gyalog jó két órás sétának számított elmenni odáig. Most viszont ott tornyosult előtte, szinte azelőtt, hogy feleszmélt volna.  
Oldalra rántotta a seprűt, és az engedelmesen vágtatott is tovább a tenger felé. Egy pillanatra rémülten kiáltott fel, amikor rájött tévedésére. Scorpius alakja csak elmosódott villanás volt, arra már nem volt alkalma, hogy megnézze, amint elegáns lassítás után beveszi a kanyart, újra felgyorsít, és elszáguld a ház felé. Rose-nak jelenleg azt a problémát kellett megoldania, hogy a szárazföldet messze maga mögött hagyva száguld a nyílt tenger felé, és lassan kerülgetni kezdi a pánik. A Szellőszárny az akaratának engedelmeskedve azonnal lassítani kezdett, de most meg a tenger fölött még a partinál is nagyobb erejű szél kezdte lökdösni a lányt. Hirtelen egyáltalán nem tűnt kellemesnek, hogy ennyire könnyű a seprű.  
Rose legalábbis még nem szokta meg a Szellőszárny súlyát, és most már nem is az aggasztotta, hogy merrefelé tart, hanem az, hogy mennyire van kitéve az elemek erejének. Halványan emlékezett persze arra a rengeteg biztonsági bűbájra, amely megakadályozta, hogy a szél megtépázza a seprűt, vagy akár őt lelökje róla, de a torkában dobogó szívének mindez egyáltalán nem volt elég. Végül újra félrerántotta a seprűt, és néhány széllökéstől alaposan megtámogatva a part felé száguldott tovább. Most már időben észbe kapott, és ahelyett, hogy nekirepült volna a világítótoronynak, finoman irányba állt a seprűvel, majd végleg felgyorsított. Scorpius már jócskán megelőzte, de még reménykedett abban, hogy az új Szellőszárny gyorsaságának köszönhetően végül győzni fog. Egészen addig, amíg rá nem jött, hogy idővel el kell kezdenie lassítani, ha nem akar elszáguldani a ház mellett.  
Hermione ijedten kapaszkodott Dracóba. Jócskán megmosolyogtatta ezzel a férjét, de egyszerűen képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy a gyerekeknek semmi baja ne essen egy ennyire veszélyes úton. Már akkor rémülten szisszent fel, amikor Scorpius a habok fölé ereszkedett a seprűn, de amikor Rose a tenger mélye felé száguldott, és látszólag elvesztette az uralmát a seprű felett, komolyan megijedt. Draco a másodperc tört részéig némán figyelte a lányt – miközben Hermione rekedt hangon ismételgette, hogy azonnal menjen utána és mentse meg -, majd megrázta a fejét.  
– Nincs semmi baj. Elboldogul.  
De Hermione csak akkor nyugodott meg, amikor először Scorpius földet ért mellettük elegáns ívben, aztán alig néhány másodperccel később Rose is megérkezett, hangos dobbanással, alaposan tönkretéve a ház előtti gyepet.  
– Csaltál! – kiabálta Rose magából kikelve. Sohasem viselte túl jól, ha vesztett – éppen ezért egy ideje már nem sakkozott Hugo ellen –, de az, hogy egy Malfoy győzte le, különösen feldühítette. Scorpius keresztbe fonta a karját.  
– Mégis miről beszélsz? – kérdezte hidegen. – Megkerültem a világítótornyot, vagy nem?  
– Meg, de ez akkor se volt fair! Tudtad, hogy el fogom rontani, hogy nem az nyer, akinek a leggyorsabb a seprűje!  
– Ja, ezt tényleg tudtam. Elég ostobaság lett volna olyan versenyt ajánlani, amelyiknél nem vagyok biztos a győzelmemben. – Scorp vállat vont. Draco nem tudott nem elégedetten mosolyogni. – Itt nem a sebesség volt a döntő, hanem a taktikázás. Érdemes sokat gyakorolnod, hogy kiismerd az új seprűt még az előtt, hogy beégnél az első meccsen.  
– Most viccesnek képzeled magad? Hát én szívesebben veszítek itt, mint a kviddicspályán. – Rose felhúzta az orrát.  
– Azt elhiszem – bólintott Scorpius. – Ha van kedved, mutathatok néhány trükköt – tette hozzá.  
– Majd ha fagy! – vágta rá Rose sértődötten.  
– Akkor már késő lesz…  
A két gyerek morgolódva ment be a házba.  
– Ki nyert? – kérdezte Hugo, anélkül, hogy felnézett volna a könyvéből.  
– Természetesen a jobbik – mosolyodott el Scorp. Hugo motyogott valami olyasmit, hogy „szuper", miközben kiírt két szót a maga mellé tett pergamenre. Rose kirázta hajából a sós vizet, és morcosan sietett fel a szobájába átöltözni. A szíve mélyén persze továbbra is örült a seprűnek, de most azt is belökte a sarokba, hogy ne kelljen látnia. Átjárta a keserűség.  
– Szerintem jó ötlet volt – mosolygott Draco, miközben visszamentek Hermionével a házba. – Egy kicsit összehozhatja őket.  
– Vagy végleg összevesznek – sóhajtott Hermione. Draco elgondolkozva bólintott.  
– Majd elválik. 

Amikor Harry díszkíséretében visszament a munkahelyére, Hermione szinte érintetlenül talált mindent az asztalánál. Lassú, kényelmes munkával rendet rakott, és most már harmadszorra emelte fel azt a törvénytervezetet, amelyik a „sürgős" jelzőt kapott halom legtetején állt. Hetekkel ezelőtt majdnem teljesen elkészült vele, és úgy hagyta itt, hogy majd másnap reggel ezzel kezdi a napot. Csakhogy másnap reggel a minisztérium egy másik termében kezdte a napot, és a tervezet egyre csak várakozott az asztalán. Hermione átfutotta az első sorokat, és rémülten döbbent rá, hogy a legkevésbé sem érdeklik a házimanók jogai, amelyeket végre egységes szabályozás alá kellett volna vonni a tervezet szerint.  
– Hermione! – A főnöke éppen ebben a pillanatban lépett be a kis irodába, ezzel jó okot adva Hermionének arra, hogy félretegye a pergament. – Látom, máris nekigyürkőztél a munkának… Helyes. A tétlenség csak módot ad a búslakodásra. – Mrs King alig tíz évvel volt idősebb Hermionénél, de konzervatív öltözködésével és frizuráival, főként pedig szikár, komoly stílusával egy sokat tapasztalt idős nő érzetét keltette. – Gyere be az irodámba, kérlek.  
Hermione sóhajtva követte az asszonyt. Mrs King nem volt érzelgős típus, így hát nemigen számíthatott együtt érző sajnálkozásra, arra pedig pláne nem, hogy hazaküldi még néhány hétre pihenni. A legvalószínűbb az volt, hogy a főnöke az elmaradt feladatokat akarja megbeszélni vele – és erre Hermione semmilyen erőt nem érzett magában. Mrs King leült az asztala mögé, türelmetlen mozdulattal intett a másik szék felé, hogy Hermione is helyet foglaljon, és mindkettejüknek töltött egy-egy kis csészényit abból a méregerős teából, amelyet előszeretettel fogyasztott. A sajátját úgy hajtotta fel, mintha orvossággal teli pohárka lenne, és csak ezután kezdett beszélni.  
– Megértettem, hogy szabadságot vettél ki, és nagyon sajnálom azt, ami Mr Weasleyvel történt. Ugyanakkor be kell vallanom, vártam, hogy mikor térsz már vissza. A gyász ugyanis hosszú munka, nem egy-két hét alatt letudható búskomorság. És amíg otthon ülsz, dédelgetve az emlékét, addig nem is fogsz túljutni rajta. A munka kiváló alkalom arra, hogy eltereld a figyelmedet. És sok az elmaradásunk annak köszönhetően, hogy több hétig is távol voltál. Tehát…  
Hermione minden erejével megpróbált arra koncentrálni, amit a főnöke mondott neki. Valahol a lelke mélyén ő is belátta, hogy szüksége van valamire, ami leköti a gondolatait, de olyan jólesett volna még egy kicsit a gyerekek mellett üldögélni. Mosolyogni a játékukon, és csöndesen sírni, miután lefeküdtek aludni. Hermione nem szeretett szenvedni, de még nem érezte késznek magát az életre. Végül is bólogatott, és őszintén bízott Mrs King precízségében: az asszony mindig írt feljegyzéseket is az elvégzendő feladatokról, még akkor is, ha pontról pontra megbeszéltek már mindent.  
– És még valami – mondta a másik, amikor már elengedte Hermionét, és ő éppen kilépett volna az ajtón. – Van a Szent Mungóban egy önsegítő csoport, ami segít feldolgozni az ilyesfajta veszteségeket. Talán érdemes meglátogatnod. – Azzal átnyújtott egy díszes pergament, amelyen a Szent Mungó a képzett medimágus vezette foglalkozást hirdette.  
Hermione elmotyogott egy köszönömöt, aztán visszatért az asztalához. Látszólag a házimanók törvényekbe foglalt jogairól szóló passzusokat olvasta át és javítgatta – különös tekintettel a fenyítések korlátozására –, de gondolatban már azon töprengett, hogy elmenjen-e másnap este a találkozóra. Emlékezett rá, hogy Mrs King anyja egy éve halt meg valamilyen betegségben, és sejtette, hogy ő is részt vett akkor ilyen foglalkozáson. Márpedig ha olyasvalaki ajánlotta, aki maga is kipróbálta, Hermione számára mindjárt hitelesebbnek tűnt a dolog. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy korábban, csupán hobbiból olvasgatott egy-két könyvet a pszichológiáról, és az emlékei szintén megerősítették, hogy érdemes lenne belevágni.  
Gondolataiból egy papírrepülő riasztotta fel, amely az asztalán landolt. Egy pálcaintéssel felbontotta, és Harry üzenetét olvashatta, aki azt javasolta, hogy ebédeljenek együtt. Hermionének tetszett az újabb kifogás, ami miatt félbe hagyhatta a munkát, így hát befejezte a mondatot, majd közölte szobatársával, hogy elmegy ebédelni, és kifordult a szobából. Automatikusan Harry irodája felé vitték a lábai: korábban sokszor ebédeltek együtt ők hárman, és többnyire vagy az egyikük, vagy a másikuk irodája előtt találkoztak. Így hát Hermione néhány perccel később már a szoba ajtaján kopogott, majd belökte az ajtót, és dobogó szívvel torpant meg a küszöbön.  
Az iroda nem csak Harryé volt, hanem Ron is itt dolgozott. Az asztala az ablak mellett volt, szinte egész nap napfényben fürdött, és Ron néha azon viccelődött, hogy semmit sem lát az erős fényben – de Hermione pontosan tudta, hogy valójában imádja bámulni a mágikus fákat az ablak alatt. Az asztalánál azonban most egy másik auror ült, Hermionének még rémlett is az arca, Ron és Harry alatt dolgozott idáig, egy másik, több személyes irodában. Hermione remegve nézte, ahogy ez az ember Ron asztalára teszi a lábát, és egy jelentést lapozgat. Harry észrevette a nőt, felpattant és elé sietett.  
– Hermione! Reméltem, hogy elfogadod a meghívást – mosolygott szélesen. Aztán észrevette, hogy Hermione hogyan mered a másik férfire. – Ó, ő itt Stewart Ackarley, az új munkatársunk…  
A férfi mosolyogva Hermione elé lépett, és a kezét nyújtotta. De a nő nem viszonozta a gesztust.  
– Mit keres itt? – sziszegte dühösen.  
– Tessék? – Ackarley értetlenül meredt rá. Harry arcáról leolvadt a mosoly.  
– Mit keres Ron asztalánál? – ismételte Hermione a kérdést. A férfi zavartan kapta el a pillantását, és a keze most már végleg lehullt, ahogy felfogta, hogy Hermione nem fog kezet fogni vele. Harry is ideges lett.  
– Tudod, a csoportunk nem túl nagy, és sok a tennivaló. Kellett valaki… egy új munkatárs… – magyarázta bizonytalanul. Hermione nyelt egyet. Megemberelte magát, és most ő nyújtott kezet Ackarleynek. A gondolat, hogy ez az ember az ő férje halálának egy lépést köszönhet a karrierjében, szívbemarkoló volt. De Hermione tudta, hogy nem lehet egy másik minisztériumi alkalmazottal szemben udvariatlan.  
– És mi lett Ron dolgaival? – kérdezte végül, miután végigpillantott az asztalon.  
– Ó, én alaposan beleástam magam Weasley… akarom mondani a férje… a volt férje munkáiba. – Szinte sajnálatra méltó volt a férfi dadogása. Harry a vállára tette a kezét, hogy elhallgattassa.  
– Úgy értem, mi lett Ron személyes dolgaival? – pontosította Hermione a kérdést.  
– Hazavittem őket hozzád – felelt Harry csendesen. – Még az első héten, csak… Akkor nem tudtál erre figyelni.  
Hermione elvörösödött. Kifordult az ajtón, és a falnak támaszkodva, lehunyt szemmel igyekezett visszanyelni a könnyeit. Hallotta, hogy Harry halkan mond valamit a munkatársának, aztán kilép mellé a folyosóra, és behúzza maga után az ajtót.  
– Menjünk, Hermione. – A férfi megfogta a karját, és amikor Hermione felnézett, látta a szemében tükröződő sajnálatot.  
– Elment az étvágyam – suttogta a nő.  
– De az enyém nem. És szeretném, ha velem töltenéd az ebédszünetet – jelentette ki Harry. Hermione nem tiltakozott. 

Scorpius második évének téli szünete viharos volt. Draco később szeretett volna úgy visszaemlékezni rá, mint az utolsó boldog karácsonyra – de ha őszinte akart lenni magához, el kellett ismernie, hogy ez volt élete egyik legrosszabb karácsony. Már a békeéveket tekintetve. Pedig Asteria ekkor még jól volt, vagy legalábbis a betegség nem viselte meg annyira, hogy ez feltűnő legyen. Az őszt Franciaországban töltötték, és bár Draco észrevette, hogy a felesége fáradékonyabb, mint korábban volt, könnyedén hozzá tudta igazítani a napirendjét: ha a nő kimerült, ő a munkára hivatkozva eltűnt a dolgozószobájában, Asteria pedig úgy tehetett, mint aki titokban alszik néhány órácskát.  
A nő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elmenjen Dracóval Angliába, és ott várja Scorpiust a Roxfort Expressz érkezésekor. Mielőtt Draco vitatkozhatott volna az ötlettel, Asteria kijelentette, hogy a nővérét is látni akarja, ha már a karácsonyi meghívásukat visszautasította, és a férfi végül is hallgatott. Ő is tudta, hogy ha bebörtönözné a feleségét, talán tovább élne, de sokkal boldogtalanabb lenne. Így tehát hazamentek Londonba, és tettek egy látogatást Draco szüleinél – Narcissa nehezen fogadta el, hogy Asteria idén nem kíván részt venni azokon a hagyományos teadélutánokon, amiket az aranyvérű feleségek ilyenkor adtak egymásnak –, és Daphnééknél is. Amíg a két nővér halkan beszélgetett, Draco és Blaise üzleti ügyeket tárgyalt meg a szomszéd szobában. Minden annyira hétköznapian otthonos volt, hogy Draco egészen megörült annak, hogy hazajöttek kicsit.  
– El is felejtettem, hogy milyen jó találkozni az itthoniakkal – jegyezte meg, amikor elmentek a Zambini-rezidenciáról. Asteria szomorúan mosolygott.  
– Daphne nagyon hiányzik nekem – vallotta be halkan. Draco átölelte a nőt, de semmi biztatót nem tudott mondani. Asteria egyelőre őrizte a betegség titkát. „_Minél több ember tudja, annál valószínűbb, hogy elárulják Scorpnak_", magyarázta látszólag magabiztosan. Draco tudta, hogy igazából el akarja kerülni a sajnálkozást, az állandó aggódást. Így viszont a francia nyaraló csupán kedvtelésnek tűnt, és bár Daphne vendégeskedett náluk, Asteria nem kérhette meg, hogy mindig ő ugorjon át – hát inkább lemondott a találkozásokról.  
Scorpius látszólag jókedvűen érkezett meg az iskolából, és még jó negyed órán keresztül beszélgetett a barátaival, miközben Asteria a két fiú szüleivel elegyedett szóba. Draco szórakozottan hallgatta a beszélgetésüket, és ráérősen nézelődött a peronon. Harry Potter még most is feltűnő jelenség volt, ahogy egy kulira lebegtette a négy gyerek csomagjait: a varázsvilág számára még mindig látványosságszámba ment, még a leghétköznapibb tevékenységek közben is. Draco legszívesebben fintorgott volna, de ez nem illett nyilvános helyen egy Malfoyhoz.  
– És képzeld, a válogatásra még negyedikesek is eljöttek, de őket is leköröztem! – magyarázta Rose Weasley lelkesen csillogó szemmel Harrynek.  
– Ez tényleg fantasztikus teljesítmény, Rose. Nagyon ügyes vagy, ebben mind egyetértettünk a családban! – mosolygott rá a férfi, miközben körbepillantott, ellenőrizve, hogy mindegyik gyerek megvan-e.  
– Kivéve anyát… – suttogta a kislány maga elé. Harry megsimogatta a haját.  
– Anyád nagyon büszke rád.  
– El sem jött az első meccsemre – tiltakozott Rose halkan. Harry sóhajtott.  
– Vizsgára készült. És ez egy nagyon fontos vizsga volt.  
– Tudom. A vizsgák nagyon fontosak – sóhajtott a lány lemondóan. Harry újra megsimogatta, aztán tolni kezdte a kocsit a kijárat felé, és a hangját elnyomta a vonat füttyszava.  
– Drágám, mehetünk – simította végig Asteria Draco karját. A férfi elszakította a pillantását a távolodó Potter-Weasley családról, és feleségére mosolygott.  
– Mit kapok karácsonyra? – kérdezte Scorpius izgatottan, miközben elindultak a peron vége felé.  
– Ha elárulnánk, nem lenne meglepetés – mosolygott rá Asteria.  
– De azt kapom, amire gondolok? – Scorpiusból előbújt a gyerek. Draco vetett rá egy rendreutasító pillantást, de ez most nem bizonyult elegendőnek.  
– Fiam, a türelem fontos erény. Elszomorítana, ha kiderülne, hogy szűkölködsz benne – mondta végül. Asteria figyelmeztetően oldalba bökte, Scorp viszont bólintott, és arcáról azonnal eltűnt a lelkes izgatottság. Most már egész úton hallgatott.  
A karácsonyi ajándékok kérdése nem is került újra elő egészen 25-e reggelig, amikor Scorpius az ágya mellett az ajándékokkal ébredt. Asteria sohasem bírta kivárni, amíg a gyerek kibontotta az ajándékokat: éppen úgy izgult, mint Scorp, pedig ő maga csomagolta őket. Így hát besietett a szobába, amint a fiú felébredt, és mosolyogva ölelte meg.  
– Boldog karácsonyt, kicsim. – Scorpius néhány másodpercig kiélvezte az anyja szeretetét, de aztán túl vonzónak bizonyultak az ajándékok.  
A fiú javára legyen mondva, hogy mindent megtett, hogy látszólag örüljön. Sőt, tulajdonképpen még örült is a kviddicsről szóló könyvnek, amit elsőként bontott ki. És azt, hogy egy kisfiú ujjongjon néhány új talár láttán, ami a második csomagban volt, senki sem várhatja el. De aztán, amikor a legdrágább és a legbecsesebb ajándékot – egy gyönyörűen megmunkált, elefántcsontból és ébenfából faragott sakk-készletet – meglátta, már egyre nehezebben húzódott mosolyra a szája. Asteria pedig pontosan ismerte a fia minden rezdülését, így hát neki hazudni igazán értelmetlen volt. Ismét odahúzta magához Scorpot, és gyengéden átölelte.  
– Nem tetszik? – kérdezte halk, lágy hangon.  
Scorpius hősiesen küzdött a sírás ellen. – Dehogynem. Gyönyörű… – suttogta.  
– De mást vártál.  
– Azt reméltem, hogy esetleg… – Scorp itt elakadt. Végül is az apja határozott volt ebben a kérdésben. Még egy levelet is írt, amiben kifejtette, hogy ugyan nem haragszik rá, amiért nem lett a kviddicscsapat tagja, de természetesen így nem áll módjában venni neki egy seprűt. Ezek után azt várni, hogy karácsonyra itt fogja várni a Szellőszárny, ostobaság volt. Scorpius megpróbálta visszanyelni a könnyeit.  
Draco is belépett a szobába. – Boldog karácsonyt!  
Scorpius egy szempillantás alatt rendezte a vonásait. Nyugodt mosollyal fordult szembe az apjával, hogy viszonozza a köszönést. Draco olyan arccal nézte végig az ajándékokat, mintha most látná először őket – pedig Asteria ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vele tartson a vásárlás során, arra hivatkozva, hogy hamarosan neki kell majd minden ilyesmit elvégeznie. A férfi lassú mozdulattal simította végig a sakktáblát. Kézi faragású volt, csakúgy, mint a figurák, és művészi kidolgozású. Még Draco is emlékezett rá, hogy Scorpius hogy megbámulta az Abszol úton – persze, közel sem annyira, mint a Szellőszárnyat. Egy bűbájjal könnyűvé varázsolták a súlyos figurákat, és finom tapintásúak voltak. Scorp szórakozottan vette fel az egyik futót, és igyekezett nem gondolni a Szellőszárny selymesre kialakított nyelére – sikertelenül.  
– Talán nem tetszik? – kérdezte Draco halkan. Scorpius mély levegőt vett. Ha már nem tudott uralkodni a vonásain, akkor sem akarta megbántani az apját azzal, hogy elégedetlenkedik az ajándék kapcsán.  
– Nagyon tetszik. – Draco néhány másodpercig vizsgálgatta a fiú arcát. Scorp halványan elmosolyodott. – Később játszhatnánk egy partit.  
– Örömmel – viszonozta Draco a mosolyt. Felállt, és komor arccal sétált ki a helyiségből. Ritkán alkalmazott legilimenciát a fián, de most annyira feszült volt a légkör a szobában, hogy kénytelen volt megtenni.  
Asteria néhány perc múlva követte. Draco a nappaliban állt, és némán bámult ki az ablakon túli tájra. Asteria megállt mellette.  
– Hálátlan kölyök – mondta Draco halkan. Komolyan dühített Scorpius viselkedése. Az anyja a fél Abszol utat végigjárta csak azért, hogy megfelelő ajándékokat vegyen neki, ő pedig csak a seprűvel tud foglalkozni.  
– Kicsit csalódott. De azért tényleg örült neki – védte Asteria a fiát. Draco hallgatott. – Drágám, talán túl szigorú vagy. Annyira szeretné azt a seprűt…  
– Nem fogok méregdrága seprűket venni a kedvteléseihez – felelt Draco hidegen. – A Szellőszárny legyen jutalom. Megkapja, ha kiérdemli.  
– Kiérdemelte! Nagyszerűen tanul, és tényleg nem tehet arról, hogy nem őt választották. Az a lány szinte már a csapat tagja volt korábban is! És különben is – Asteria keresztbe fonta a karját –, nem hiszem, hogy ne telne nekünk arra a seprűre.  
– Természetesen telik rá – bólintott Draco fensőbbségteljesen. – De ideje, hogy Scorpius megtanulja, hogy nem kap meg mindig mindent.  
– Gyerek még… – sóhajtott Asteria. Hirtelen szörnyen elfáradt. Közelebb lépett a kanapéhoz, és belekapaszkodott a háttámlába. Draco mellette termett, átkarolta és leültette.  
– Nyugodj meg… Látod, felizgatod magad miatta, és rosszul leszel. – Draco elővarázsolt egy pohár vizet, és a nő felé nyújtotta. Asteria óvatos kortyokban ivott, a keze remegni kezdett. – A gyerek legkisebb rezdülését is figyeled, ugrasz, ha bármi baja van, állandóan az ő érdekeit nézed. Ő meg észre sem veszi, hogy beteg vagy, hogy egyre gyengülsz. Néha szégyellem, hogy ennyire önző.  
Asteria a fejét rázta, de nem volt ereje megszólalni. Draco nem bánta. Átölelte a nőt, örült, hogy nem vitáznak tovább. Dühítette Scorpius viselkedése, dühítette, hogy soha nem veszi észre, ha az anyja elfárad, hogy kirángatja a kertbe – és kviddicsbemutatót tart neki –, amikor Asteria alig áll a lábán, hogy lekicsinyli az ajándékokat, és csakis azt nézi, hogy ő mire vágyik. Aztán pedig azzal okoz felesleges fájdalmat és idegeskedést az asszonynak, hogy elégedetlen. Dracót sokkal komolyabb bánat gyötörte, és hiába tudta a szíve mélyén, hogy mire Asteria már nem lesz velük, Scorpius is nevetségesnek találja majd a mostani problémáit, most nem látott mást, csak egy akaratos gyereket.  
Scorpius a nyitott ajtó mellett állt. Olyan halkan lélegzett, amennyire csak tudott, nehogy észrevegyék. Egy Malfoynak nem illik hallgatózni – de mindent szabad, ami még előnyére válhat. Abban a reményben jött hát a szülei után, hogy elcsíphet valamit, amit később felhasználhat a Szellőszárnyért folytatott harc során. De nem hallott semmi hasznosat, csakis elkeserítő és dühítő szavakat. Haragudott az apjára. Úgy érezte, Draco túl könnyen ítélkezik úgy, hogy felnőttként megvesz bármit, amire kedve támad – például egy franciaországi nyaralót, hogy aztán ott töltsék a szünetet, és Scorpius se az unokatestvéreivel, se a barátaival ne találkozhasson. Álszentnek látta Dracót. Hiába tudta, hogy nem lett a kviddicscsapat tagja, úgy érezte, a tanulmányi eredményeivel nagyon is kiérdemelte az ajándékot. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, és tiszta szívéből gyűlölte az apját a hidegen kiejtett, megvető szavakért.


	6. Emlékezz!

**Mostohák **

Korhatár: 16 év  
Figyelmeztetés: erotikus tartalom

**Hatodik fejezet: Emlékezz!**

Hugo születésnapja augusztus 28-án volt. Néha, ha azt kérdezték tőle, hogy mit kér ajándékba, nevetve jegyezte meg, hogy neki már az is éppen elég, hogy négy nap múlva elutazhat a Roxfortba. Persze mindig ügyelt rá, hogy ilyenkor Hermione ne legyen a közelben. Scorpius egyszer megpróbálta megérteni, hogy Hugo miért csúszott majdnem egy évet, de válaszul csak annyit kapott, hogy az anyja túl kicsinek tartotta, és végül Harry járt közben az érdekében.  
– De kaptál levelet az iskolától, nem? – kérdezte akkor Scorpius értetlenül. Hugo némán bólintott. A Roxfort történetének és szabályzatának szakértője volt, így hát éppen olyan jól tudta, mint Scorp, hogy ha egy gyerek levelet kap, akkor elég érettnek minősül az iskolakezdéshez. Azok az augusztusi varázslógyerekek, akik nem kapják meg a Roxfortból érkező levelet, túl fiatalnak találtattak. Ráadásul a minősítést egy bűbáj végezte el, tehát sem vitára, sem fellebbezésre nem volt mód – Hermionének mégis sikerült.  
Most, a tizenötödik születésnapján, alig néhány nappal az ötödik év kezdete előtt Hugo már régen túlléphetett volna a gyerekkori sérelmen. És látszólag túl is lépett rajta, de idegesen kalapáló szívvel várta az RBF-évet, mert most is hajtotta a bizonyítási vágy, amely első óta benne dolgozott, hogy ne okozzon csalódást se Hermionének, aki végül elengedte, se Harrynek, aki kiállt mellette. Egy várakozáson felülinél rosszabb vizsgaeredmény, de még egyetlen rosszabbul sikerült dolgozat is Hugo kedvét tudta szegni hónapokra. És, hogy megelőzze a rossz érzést, inkább előre tanult minden órájára, és jóval többet tudott, mint amennyit a tanárok elvártak volna a diákoktól.  
Valójában ezzel nem is lógott ki annyira a sorból a Hollóhátban. Mivel Hermione azt mondta, hogy oda járnak a legeszesebb diákok, Hugo oda kívánkozott, és a Süveget nem is igen kellett győzködnie. Szerencséje volt a memóriájával, mert csaknem minden, amit valaha olvasott, megragadt a fejében, és fel tudta legalábbis azt idézni, hogy hol kell keresni az információkat. Nem volt kreatív varázsló, de a rengeteg hozzáolvasás sok mindent pótolt, így hát eddig minden évet jó eredménnyel zárt. Kárpótolni akarta az anyját Rose miatt, akit kevéssé érdekelt a tanulás, és azért is, mert ő egy évvel előbb magára hagyta. Mert bármennyire vágyódott is a Roxfort után, mindig volt benne egy kevés lelkiismeret furdalás, amiért elment. Lilyvel néha beszélgettek arról, hogy mennyire nehéz legkisebb gyereknek lenni, mert a szülők akkor döbbennek rá, hogy öregszenek, amikor ők is egyre önállóbbak lesznek, iskolába mennek, kirepülnek otthonról, és hogy megőrizzék a fiatalságot, nehezen engedik el őket.  
A születésnapjának estéjén Hugo a lampionokkal teleaggatott fák alatt ült a kertben. Molly felajánlotta, hogy ünnepeljenek az Odúban, de a fiú úgy döntött, inkább marad a Malfoy-Weasley birtokon: nem akarta, hogy Draco és Scorpius kényelmetlenül érezzék magukat Weasleyéknél, de nélkülük se szeretett volna ünnepelni. Végül a nagyszülei eljöttek – Molly megsütötte és elhozta a kedvenc tortáját –, hogy megcsodálják a házat, és egyben felköszöntsék őt. A Potter család is újra hivatalos volt a birtokra, és Hugo megállapította, hogy nagyon is jól döntött, amikor észrevette, hogy Scorpius egy idő után otthagyta a társaságot, és lehúzódott a partra. Addigra már túl voltak az ajándékozáson – számtalan könyv és édesség, továbbá némi ruha hevert Hugo körül az asztalon. A fiú lassú mozdulattal simította újra végig a régi, kopott kötetet, amelyet Scorpiustól kapott.  
Az alapítók korából származó legendák gyűjteménye volt – ma legalábbis már csak legendának lehetett őket nevezni, de amikor írták, alig száz évvel a Roxfort alapítása után, akkor még többé-kevésbé hiteles történelmi forrásnak számított a kötet. Ősi rúnákkal írták, Hugo biztos volt benne, hogy már a megfejtésükhöz szükséges anyagok összegyűjtése is jó néhány hetet igénybe vesz, és annál izgatottabban várta, hogy mikor kezdhet bele. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy Scorpius hol jutott hozzá, mert ő maga már minden antikváriumot és könyvtárat végigjárt a varázsló Londonban, de senkinek se volt meg a könyv. Amikor rákérdezett, Scorpius elégedett mosolyodott el.  
– Ha megvan a megfelelő tőkéd, bármit meg lehet szerezni.  
Hugo most szívesen utánament volna, hogy megint köszönetet mondjon, és kifaggassa a könyv felhajtásának menetéről, de Molly megállította, és az RBF-ekről kezdett beszélgetni vele, így hát maradt.  
– Hugónak semmi gondja nem lesz a vizsgákkal. Biztos vagyok benne – jelentette ki Hermione büszke mosollyal, és megölelte a fiát. Hugo zavartan mosolyodott el. Nem akart belegondolni, hogy mennyire fájna az anyjának, ha csalódást okozna.  
Rose némán mérte végig őket, majd sarkon fordult, és elindult a tengerpart felé. James éppen az apjával vitatkozott arról, hogy kaphatna-e egy Szellőszárnyat, Lily segített Ginnynek összeszedni a tányérokat, Albus eltűnt valahová a házban, így hát úgy tűnt, senki sem figyel a lányra. Lassú léptekkel távolodott az asztaltól, és csak akkor kezdett futni, amikor már kiért a lampionok fényköréből. Megállt a parton, és mélyeket lélegzett a sós levegőből. Már bocsánatot kért Hermionétől, és látszólag minden rendben is volt köztük – vagyis óvakodtak attól, hogy a tanórákat vagy az RBF-eket hozzák szóba –, de Rose-nak újra meg újra eszébe jutottak Draco szavai, hogy Hermione már soha nem fogja elfelejteni azt, hogy mennyire megbántotta, és most minden megjegyzést, ami az öccse tanulmányi eredményére vonatkozott, célzásnak érzett.  
Egy árnyék mozdult meg tőle nem messze a parton, és Rose ösztönösen kapott a pálcája után, de aztán felfogta, hogy Scorpius az, aki idáig egy sziklán ült, de most, hogy észrevette őt, felállt és közelebb lépett.  
– Megijesztettél – morogta Rose szemrehányó hangon.  
– Azt hittem, a griffendéleseket nem lehet megijeszteni – vont vállat a fiú. Rose keresztbe fonta a karját.  
– Nem is… – Egy darabig hallgattak. A tenger csendesen hullámzott, a háznál hangoskodók kiáltásai, nevetése zsibongó morajként szűrődött el hozzájuk. Rose a víz fölötti feketeséget bámulta, Scorpius a lányt méregette a félhomályban. Végül Rose szólalt meg: – Miért kellett neked a gazdagságoddal kérkedni? Jólesik, mi, hogy a te ajándékod a legszuperebb? Hogy ilyet senki más nem tud venni Hugónak.  
Scorpius nevetett. A hangja túl könnyed volt ahhoz képest, hogy a lány meg akarta sérteni. Ez egyáltalán nem tetszett Rose-nak.  
– Persze, hogy jólesik – felelt Scorp halkan, miközben közelebb lépett a lányhoz. – Akkor szeretek ajándékot adni, ha az tényleg örömet okoz. Másfelől nem valódi tőkére céloztam, hanem kapcsolatira. Tudtam, hogy melyik boltba menjek és kire hivatkozzak, hogy beszerezzenek nekem egy példányt.  
– Izgalmas könyv? – érdeklődött Rose.  
– Az öcsédet nagyon érdekli – vont vállat Scorpius. – Én nem vagyok annyira odáig a mágiatöriért.  
– Hát én se – értett egyet Rose. – Alaposan el is hasaltam belőle a vizsgán…  
– Kit érdekel? – legyintett a fiú lazán. – Akkor se venném fel, ha Binns könyörögne.  
– Akkor se igen könyörögne, ha nem tévesztene össze a dédapáddal – gúnyolódott Rose. A mágiatörténet professzor megjegyzései alapján Lucius Malfoy apja példátlanul rossz lehetett az óráin.  
– Valóban nem – bólintott Scorp. – Merlinre, hihetetlen, hogy még mindig nem fogta fel, hogy meghalt.  
– Talán elé kellene állni, és közölni vele – ajánlotta Rose.  
– Hogyne. Jelentkezzek az óráján, és amikor megkérdezi, „igen, Mr Malfoy, volna valami megjegyzése?" – reszelősre elváltoztatott hangon utánozta a tanárt –, akkor jegyezzem meg, hogy már rég halott?  
Rose nevetett. – Azt tényleg megnézném.  
Scorpius legyintett. – Úgyis félreértené. Azt hinné, valamelyik koboldról beszélek.  
– Valószínűleg – bólogatott Rose. – De most már nem is érdekel, hogy nem akar meghalni. Nekem nem lesz többet órám vele.  
– Hála Merlinnek, nekem se – értett egyet Scorp. – De talán Hugo könyvét megnézem majd. Ha szerinte annyira érdekes, meg ha már annyit járkáltam érte…  
Rose elfintorodott. – Szóval te is rúnaszakértő vagy… – Scorpius vállat vont, mint aki nem kívánja kisebbíteni érdemeit, de azért nem is akar kérkedni. Rose utálkozva mérte végig. – Mi a fenéért vagy ilyen okos? Ez kibírhatatlan! – Scorpius nevetett.  
– Rose! – James odasietett hozzájuk. Értetlenül mérte végig Scorpot. – Mit csináltok?  
– Jó testvérekhez méltóan beszélgetünk – mondta a fiú. James úgy nézett rá, mint aki kételkedik az ép eszében.  
– Mi a fenéről tudtok ti beszélgetni?  
– Mágiatörténetről.  
James az égre emelte a szemét. – Megmentelek ettől az idiótától, Rose… – sóhajtott. – Gyere. – Megfogta a lány karját, és elindult vissza a ház felé. Súgott neki valamit, és Rose jókedvűen nevetett fel. Scorpius szeretett volna arra gondolni, hogy nem rajta mulatnak, de ezt aligha hihette. Ha a közelben volt, biztos lehetett benne, hogy James élcelődni kezd rajta. Ha éppen távol volt, akkor legalább abban reménykedhetett, hogy nem jut majd a Potter-fiú eszébe. Visszafordult a tenger felé, és hallgatta a szikláknak csapódó víz hangját.

*DH*

– Szomorú vagy? – Draco Hermione mögé lépett, és lassú mozdulattal simította végig a karját. A nő a nyitott ablaknál állt, a nyár utolsó erejével ontotta a meleget, így még késő éjjel is szép idő volt odakint. A tenger és a fák illata keveredett Hermione orrában.  
– Holnap elmennek – mondta halkan. Hallotta, hogy Draco elmosolyodik.  
– Minden évben elmennek.  
Hermione megfordult, és a férfire pillantott. Draco arcán lágy, kissé fölényes mosoly játszott. – Minden évben sajnálom kicsit – vallotta be a nő. – Kár, hogy vége a nyárnak…  
– És én még azt hittem, hogy belefáradtál a vitákba – ugratta Draco. Hermione mosolyogva rázta a fejét.  
– Sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna. Azt hittem, Rose már az első nap meg fogja átkozni Scorpiust.  
– Kár, hogy nem tette. Scorp igazán jó ellenátkokat ismer – vigyorgott Draco.  
– Nem hagytam volna, hogy odáig fajuljon a helyzet – jelentette ki a nő. Draco maga felé húzta, és lágyan végigsimította az arcát. Hermione lehunyta a szemét, és felsóhajtott. Hagyta, hogy a férfi végigcsókolja a nyakát.  
– Túl sokat aggódsz – suttogta Draco a fülébe. – Elbánnak egymással, nem kell őket felügyelni.  
– Pont ettől tartok.  
Draco nevetett. – Várd ki a végét…  
– Scorpius hogy érzi magát? – kérdezte hirtelen Hermione. – Rose-on látom, Hugóval beszéltem kicsit, de ő hogy bírta a nyarat?  
Draco elhúzta a száját. – Nem nagyon tudom. – Hermione keresztbe fonta a karját, és néhány másodpercig méregette a férfit. Draco felsóhajtott. – Beszélnem kellene vele, igaz?  
– Illene.  
Draco gúnyosan mosolyodott el. – Sokkal többet beszélgetek a fiammal, mint amennyit az apám beszélt velem.  
– Az nem olyan nagy teljesítmény – legyintett Hermione. Draco nevetett.  
– Tényleg nem – értett egyet. – Megkeresem – intett kifelé. Hermione bólintott, és némán figyelte, ahogy Draco kisiet.  
Scorpius lent volt a kertben. A pár nappal ezelőtti ünnepségre felállított asztalok és székek még mindig kint voltak, és a fiú ezek közül vitt arrébb egyet. Kényelmesen lejjebb csúszott rajta, elnyújtózott, fejét a támlának támasztotta, és a sötét eget bámulta. A ház fényei kiszivárogtak idáig, így alig néhány csillagot fedezett csak fel a feketeségben. Draco léptei alatt megcsikordultak a kavicsok, amikkel felszórták az ösvényt. Scorp feljebb húzódott a széken, és kérdő pillantással mérte végig az apját. Draco egy pálcaintéssel elővarázsolt még egy széket, és maga is leült rá. Néhány percig csend ereszkedett rájuk.  
– Örülsz, hogy visszamehetsz a Roxfortba? – kérdezte végül a férfi. Scorpius végigmérte a szeme sarkából. Draco is a csillagokat figyelte.  
– Jó lesz találkozni a barátaimmal – ismerte be a fiú.  
– Hogy érezted magad az elmúlt hetekben?  
Scorpius gúnyosan mosolyodott el egy pillanatra. – Kitűnően. A Weasley család tagjai üdítő színfoltot hoztak a nyaramba. Már amikor szóba álltak velem.  
– Magányos voltál? – Draco nem hagyta, hogy kizökkentse a gúnyolódás. Scorpius vállat vont.  
– Néha talán jobban, mint tavaly.  
Draco hallgatott. Asteria halála óta Scorp egyáltalán nem rajongott a nyarakért. Draco és ő eleinte nehezen jöttek ki egymással, és a férfi akkor rájött, hogy tényleg nagyon hiányzik egy testvér a fiúnak. Scorpius találkozott az unokatestvéreivel és néha a barátaival is nyaranta, de az idő nagy részét egyedül töltötte valahol a Malfoy-kúriában, és Draco keveset tudott arról, hogy mit csinált. Ha pedig megpróbálta megkérdezni, Scorpius általában maradt a végtelenül udvarias és távolságtartó formuláknál – ami így már gúnyosnak is tűnhetett.  
– És te hogy érezted magad? – kérdezte a fiú halkan. Draco szeme rávillant.  
– Mire gondolsz?  
– Boldog vagy? – Draco bólintott. – Már nem is emlékszel anyára?  
– Ó… – Draco lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra. – Dehogynem. Csaknem minden nap gondolok rá.  
– Már nem szereted?  
– Miért ne szeretném?  
– Mert mással élsz együtt.  
Draco felsóhajtott. – Scorp, az érzések nem ennyire egyszerűek. Soha, semmi sem lesz olyan, mint az anyáddal volt. Hermionével más, máshogy jó. Másképp szeretem, érted?  
– Nem. – Scorpius a fejét rázta. – Most már Hermionét választanád? – kérdezte halkan. Draco értetlenül fordult felé, úgyhogy folytatta: – Ha anya élne. Ha élhetne, és ismernéd Hermionét is, és tudnád, hogy milyen vele lenni, akkor melyiküket akarnád?  
– Scorp, ez nevetséges kérdés! – mordult fel Draco bosszúsan. – Nem is válaszolok rá, annyira értelmetlen ilyeneken rágódni.  
– Értem – suttogta a fiú szinte maga elé. – Én nem. Kedvelem Hermionét, nincs vele semmi baj. De bármit megadnék azért, hogy anya éljen. Bármit. – Felállt, és lassú léptekkel ment le a partra. Draco figyelte, ahogy sötét árnyként távolodik. Rosszul érezte magát a kimondatlan szemrehányás miatt, és azért is, mert tudta, hogy részben jogos. Asteria már a múlt volt, Hermione a jövő.  
A nő egy könyvet olvasott, amikor visszaért hozzá a szobába. – Na? Mi volt? – kérdezte, amikor Draco belépett. Vetett egy pillantást a férfi arcára, és felpattant. – Mi a baj? Ennyire rossz volt?  
Draco a fejét rázta. – Nem akarok most beszélni róla.  
Hermione a homlokát ráncolta. – Hogy van Scorpius? Nagyon rosszul?  
– Mit nem értesz abból, hogy ne beszéljük meg? – sziszegte Draco. Fenyegetően közelebb lépett hozzá, de Hermione nem hátrált, csak némán nézett a férfi szemébe. Draco elkapta a derekát, és közelebb rántotta magához. – Most nem a beszélgetés segítene…  
Követelőzően csókolta meg a nőt, és a keze türelmetlenül siklott végig a testén. Hermione nem ellenkezett, hozzásimult, és hagyta, hogy Draco szinte harapja az ajkait, miközben a keze besiklik a ruhája alá és megmarkolja a fenekét. Dracóból keserű vágy áradt, keveredett benne a lelkiismeret furdalás és a sóvárgás. Hermione már ismerte ezt a fájdalommal teli vadságot, amivel megszabadította őt a ruháitól, és az ágyra lökte. Magára rántotta a férfit, éhesen csókolta, miközben segített neki is levetkőzni. A vágy, az érintések, harapások, az összesimulás és a durva lökések, végül a gyönyör robbanása most mind kapkodva jöttek, hogy megszabadítsák őket a hirtelen jött magánytól és a hiányérzettől, hogy újra meg újra megerősítsék bennük azt, hogy már nincsenek egyedül. Van kire számítani, és van kivel megosztani a napjaikat.  
Amikor már pihegve feküdtek az ágyon, egymás karjaiban, kielégülten, Draco lehunyta a szemét. Erősen szorította a pilláit, és küzdött a torkát összeszorító keserűség ellen. Fájt az, hogy minden ennyire jó. Hermione hozzásimult, hallgatta a szívdobbanásait, és most már lassú, gyengéd mozdulatokkal simogatta. Draco most úgy érezte, hogy nagyon szereti, és jó lett volna ezt ki is mondani. Mégis hallgatott.

*SR*

Az első foglalkozás a Szent Mungóban annyira rosszul indult, hogy Hermione csaknem félbehagyta az egészet. Ahogy belépett a kis helyiségbe, ahol kör alakba állított székek várták, hogy leüljenek rájuk a foglalkozás résztvevői, mindenki elnémult. Minden szem rászegeződött, minden arc sajnálkozó lett, és egy pillanattal később mindenki ott termett mellette, hogy kifejezze részvétét. Hermione dermedten állt. El akart menekülni a legrosszabb emlékek elől, most viszont mindenki Ront dicsőítette neki. Már csaknem sarkon fordult, és kiszaladt a szobából, amikor megszólalt a foglalkozást vezető fiatal nő.  
– Üljenek le! – A hangja nyugodt és magabiztos volt, és Hermione éppen úgy automatikusan engedelmeskedett, mint ahogy a többiek is. Alig néhány évvel lehetett idősebb nála a medimágus. A vonásai lágyak voltak, és amikor mosolytalan arccal végignézett rajtuk, Hermione úgy érezte, hogy megértően méregeti. – Minden veszteség ugyanolyan komoly, minden ember egyformán értékes. Mindenki azért jött ide, hogy feldolgozza a saját fájdalmát. Egyiküket sem kell külön együttérző szavakkal körülvenni, nem kell külön kondoleálni.  
A páciensek zavartan néztek körül, mintha nem is értenék, hogy miről van szó, de Hermione arcát most szemérmesen elkerülte a pillantásuk. A nő fellélegzett. Az első alkalmak még így is kissé kellemetlenek voltak, mert Hermione úgy érezte, mintha róla mindenki mindent tudna. Ha más azt mondta, hogy gyerekkora óta ismerte a most elvesztett házastársát, a többiek csak bólintottak. Amikor Hermione mondta, szinte érezte, ahogy mindenki feleleveníti mindazt, amit az újságok írtak a három griffendélesről, akik jó barátok voltak és együtt mentették meg a varázsvilágot. De aztán belerázódott, és néhány hét után már ő is egynek érezte magát a társaságból – egynek, aki semmivel sem tűnik ki.  
Szeptember lett, a gyerekek iskolában töltötték a napot, Hermione a minisztériumban. Bármennyire untatta is a munka, igyekezett erős maradni, minden nap felkelni, bemenni és haladni a feladatokkal. Nem értette saját magát, nem tudta, miért nem kötik éppen úgy le ezek az egyébként fontos jogi kérdések, mint korábban, de üres blablának tűnt csak minden szöveg, amit írnia, elolvasnia vagy javítania kellett. Nap közben a közös, mesekönyvet olvasgatós esték, a Harryéknél vagy Mollyéknál töltött hétvégék és a kedd esti foglalkozás a Szent Mungóban tartotta Hermionében a lelket.  
Október eleje volt már, amikor egy esős vasárnap délutánon a szülei házában volt. A gyerekek leültek a tévé elé, és Hermione nem hibáztatta őket: máshol ilyet nem láthattak, hagyta hát, hogy elragadtatva nézzék a mesefilmeket. Az apjához átjött egy barátja, valamilyen sürgős fogorvosi problémával, így ő átment a házban lévő rendelőbe. Hermione pedig segített az anyjának kipakolni a mosogatógépből a tiszta edényeket.  
– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte az asszony, amikor már percek óta csak az összekoccanó tányérok vagy villák hangja törte meg a csendet. Hermione szándékosan lassan helyezte el az üvegpoharakat a szekrényben, hogy legyen módja mérlegelni, mit is válaszoljon.  
– Hétvégenként, Rose-zal és Hugóval jól – mondta végül.  
– De egyébként nem vagy boldog. – Jane felsóhajtott. – Tudod, néha rettenetesen bánom, hogy annak idején elengedtünk a Roxfortba.  
– Anya, az ember sorsa nem ilyeneken múlik. Ha mugliként élek, talán akkor is elveszítem a férjemet egy balesetben vagy megbetegszik. Ami Ronnal történt, az…  
– Az csakis annak köszönhető, hogy a varázsvilágban éltetek – szólt közbe kimérten Jane. – Nem vagy köztük boldog. Nem vagy boldog ezzel az élettel, hát miért nem kezdesz újat?  
– Mit tudnék kezdeni szerinted a muglik között? – legyintett Hermione. – Nem tanultam mugli középiskolában, még csak a vizsgákat se tettem le. Ugyan hol tudnék elhelyezkedni?  
– Tanulni sosem késő. És a te eszeddel nem is lenne lehetetlen valami újba kezdeni. Ha kitalálnád, hogy mi tetszene, mi apáddal támogatnánk titeket, amíg nem sikerülne megvalósítani az álmaidat.  
– Az én álmaim a varázslók között valósulhatnak meg – jelentette ki Hermione ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Visszalökte a mosogatógép ajtaját. A konyhapultnak támaszkodott, és elgondolkozva figyelte az anyját, ahogy letörli még egyszer az asztalt. Jane felpillantott.  
– Pontosan tudom, hogy nem szereted a munkádat. Ismerlek, Hermione. Ha valami tetszik, órákon át mesélsz róla, minden ötletedet megosztod mindenkivel. Bárkivel, aki éppen a közeledben van. De most, ha kérdezek is a minisztériumról, két mondat után elhallgatsz. Miért csinálsz olyat, amit nem élvezel?  
– Mert ez a munkám, és valamiből élni kell – morogta Hermione. De valami mégis szöget ütött a fejébe. Már hazahoppanált a gyerekekkel, és még akkor is ezen morfondírozott, amikor Rose és Hugo azon veszekedett, hogy melyik könyvből olvasson fel esti mesét. A két gyerek persze észrevette szórakozottságát, és fennhangon szidták egymást, kihasználva, hogy Hermione nem szól rájuk.  
– Akkor sem fogom meghallgatni, mert az egy szar! – kiabálta éppen Rose, amikor felocsúdott.  
– Elég legyen! Rose, ilyet nem mondunk, pláne nem könyvekre – szólt rá Hermione szigorúan. Hugo elégedetten vigyorgott. Biztos volt benne, hogy az ő könyve lesz a befutó. De Hermione leemelt a polcról egy harmadik kötetet. – Ebből fogok olvasni – jelentette ki, és le is ült a két ágy közé, egy kisszékre. – Rose, mars az ágyba!  
– De én királylányosat akarok! – nyafogott a kislány.  
– Ebben lesz királylány is – ígérte Hermione. Megvárta, amíg Rose bekucorodik a takaró alá, és végre belekezdett a mesébe. De most erre is csak félig tudott figyelni, Hugo kérdéseire is rövidebben válaszolt, és amikor Rose még egy mesét követelt, megrázta a fejét. – Késő van, aludjatok.  
Betakarta őket, puszit adott nekik, hagyta, hogy még egyszer hozzábújjanak elalvás előtt, aztán elgondolkozva főzött magának egy teát. Mire a teli csészével kilépett a folyosóra, a gyerekszobából már csak egyenletes szuszogás hallatszott ki. Leült egy fotelbe a nappaliban, és félretette a könyvét. Most semmi sem kötötte le igazán, csakis ez az ötlet, hogy elkezdjen tanulni valami újat.

*DH*

A karácsonyi szünet gyorsan elröpült, és Draco nemsokára újra a King's Crosson találta magát. Asteria rosszul lett, nem tudott velük jönni. Scorpius előtt fejfájásra hivatkozott, amit a fiú egyetlen bólintással elfogadott. Draco látta a nőn, hogy mennyire fáj neki az, hogy nem kísérheti el a fiát. Hosszú perceket szenvedtek végig. Asteria azzal, hogy megpróbálta elhitetni Dracóval és saját magával is, hogy képes eljönni, Draco pedig azzal, hogy mindezt végignézte. Asteria keze remegett, ahogy megpróbálta begombolni a talárját, és Draco végül félretolta a kezét, és lassú mozdulatokkal gombolta végig a ruhát. Asteria szorosan lehunyta a szemét, és Draco tudta abból, ahogy beharapta az ajkát, hogy fájdalmai vannak.  
– Maradj itthon! – kérte a nőt. – Feküdj le.  
– Scorp számít rám. És megint hónapokig nem láthatom majd… Ki szeretném kísérni az állomásra.  
– De nem tudod. Azt akarod, hogy újabb rohamod legyen mindenki előtt? Nem akarok ebből is pletykát. – Asteria felpillantott a férfire. Draco hangja most szenvtelen volt. Tárgyilagos és hideg, mintha tényleg csakis attól tartana, hogy mit szól majd a világ ahhoz, ha a felesége nem viselkedik teljesen elfogadható módon a pályaudvaron. Asteria lerogyott az ágyra. A nyitott szekrény ajtajára szerelt tükörben nézte saját sápadt arcát. Elgyötörtnek tűnt.  
– Ebből is? – kérdezte halkan.  
– Az augusztusi eset után hallottam ezt-azt – felelt Draco komoran.  
– Arról, hogy beteg vagyok?  
– Inkább sokkal rosszabbakról. Ha valaki olyan körökben mozog, mint én, nem a betegség az első, amire az emberek gondolnak.  
– Értem. – Asteria lassan bólintott. – Nem akarsz szégyenkezni.  
Dracót elöntötte a bűntudat. Leült a nő mellé, és magához húzta. Asteria nem ellenkezett. Túlságosan is gyengének és szomorúnak érezte magát. Hagyta, hogy a férfi átölelje, és gyengéden ringassa. Draco végigcsókolta a nyakát. Érezte a remegését, és tudta, hogy ez most nem csak a betegség miatt van. Mégis, amikor felpillantott, szinte meglepték Asteria könnyei. A nő mindig erősnek tűnt, akármi történt is. Most viszont úgy zokogott, mint egy kisgyermek.  
– Sohasem szégyenkeztem miattad – suttogta Draco. – Neked akarok jót. Ha most kialszod magad, délutánra jobban leszel.  
– Igen, de ő addigra már elmegy. – Asteria hangja elcsuklott. – Annyira kevés időm van, és annyira keveset tudok vele lenni. Félek, Draco. Félek, hogy el fog felejteni.  
– Merlinre, nem olyan kisbaba már, hogy elvesszenek az emlékei! – Draco magához szorította a nőt. – Azt hiszed, bármelyikünk is el tudna felejteni?  
Asteria a fejét rázta. – Tudod, állandóan olyan gondolatok jutnak eszembe, hogy mi lesz, ha Scorp beleszeret valakibe. Milyen lesz az esküvője, a házassága, a gyerekei? Vagy mit fog dolgozni, hogy sikerülnek majd a vizsgái, továbbtanul-e a Roxfort után? Ezek természetes gondolatok, Daphne is sokszor gondol ilyeneket, még beszélgetni is szoktunk néha erről. De aztán nekem mindig eszembe jut, hogy bármit kívánok is neki, bármit várok is tőle, soha nem fogom megtudni, hogy végül beteljesedett-e. El tudod képzelni, hogy ez milyen érzés?  
– Nem – vallotta be Draco. – Fogalmam sincs.  
Nem csak azt nem tudta, hogy milyen érzés a tudat, hogy soha nem látod felnőni a gyerekedet, hanem azt sem, hogy milyen a jövőjén rágódni. Ő tiszta utat látott Scorpius előtt: sikeres vizsgákat, aztán az övéhez és az apjáéhoz hasonló üzleti vállalkozásokat. Később esetleg valamilyen kellemes állást a minisztériumban, ami sok fizetéssel és kevés tennivalóval jár. Szép, kecses, aranyvérű feleséget és egyetlen fiúörököst. Ha Draco a fia jövőjére gondolt, minden egyszerű volt, és igazából minden megegyezett a saját életével. A Malfoyok életével. Rádöbbent, hogy a világ talán változik, és Scorpius mást akar majd, mint amit ő elképzelt. Talán Asteria sokkal pontosabban látja maga előtt a jövőt.  
– Te mit gondolsz, mit fog csinálni? Kit fog elvenni? Hány gyereke lesz? – kérdezte végül.  
Asteria nevetett. – Beszélgess vele, ne rajtam keresztül akard megismerni a fiadat.  
Draco fintorgott. – Legközelebb nyáron láthatom – próbálta szóra bírni a nőt.  
– És most majd kettesben mentek a pályaudvarra. – Asteria felsóhajtott. – Maradnom kell, alig állok a lábamon.  
– Jól teszed. Pihenj. – Draco egy csapásra elfeledkezett a fiáról. Csakis az érdekelte, hogy Asteria kialudja magát.  
Aztán persze Scorp és ő csaknem néma csendben tette meg az egész utat a Roxfort Expresszhez. Asteria otthon köszönt el a fiától, Draco pedig lassú léptekkel ment a pályaudvaron a kilences és a tízes vágány közötti fal felé.  
– Sajnálom, hogy végül nem sakkoztunk – szólalt meg Scorpius. Kimért volt a hangja, mint szinte végig a szünet alatt. Draco tudta, hogy haragszik rá a seprű miatt, de mivel meg volt győződve arról, hogy neki van igaza, nem próbált békülni.  
– Én is sajnálom – bólintott tehát. – Remélem, nyáron lesz alkalmunk bepótolni.  
Scorpius bólintott, és egyetlen szó nélkül hagyta ott, és csatlakozott a barátaihoz, amikor megérkeztek a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányra. Draco figyelte, hogy beszélget velük. Részben kimérten és távolságtartóan, néha azonban előbújt belőle a gyerek, és együtt nevetett a másik két fiúval. Scorp boldognak tűnt a barátai között, határozottan boldogabbnak, mint egyedül a franciaországi villában.  
Amikor végül a vonat kigördült az állomásról – Scorpius természetesen tisztelettudó fiúként elbúcsúzott tőle –, Draco még percekig a peronon maradt, és figyelte, amíg annyira kicsi ponttá nem zsugorodik, hogy már nem is látta. Szinte észre se vette, hogy valaki mellé lépett, csak amikor elfordult, akkor torpant meg döbbenten. Hermione Weasley alig néhány centire tőle állt, és még csak nem is próbált úgy tenni, mintha szintén a vonatot figyelte volna.  
– Hogy van a feleséged? – kérdezte halkan. Alig maradt már szülő vagy más kísérő a közelben, de azért Hermione lehalkította a hangját, nehogy kihallgassák őket. Draco hidegen mérte végig.  
– Nem értem, a kérdésedet.  
– Máskor is volt rohama az augusztusi után? – folytatta a nő a kérdezősködést. – Esetleg hirtelen jött fáradtság? Végtagremegés? Valamilyen fájdalom?  
– Ha volt is, nem látom be, miért kellene csevegnem veled róla – vetette oda Draco.  
– Ki kellene vizsgáltatnia magát – magyarázta Hermione. – Több olyan betegség…  
– Igen, tudok róla, hogy gyógyítónak tanulsz, Weasley – szólt közbe Draco. – Mindig is szokásod volt, hogy mindenbe beleüsd az orrod, és okoskodj. Gondolom, most örülsz, hogy eggyel több területen csillogtathatod meg a tudásodat. Hát jól figyelj: egy gyógyító arra való, hogy ha az embernek problémája van, elmenjen hozzá, és a tanácsát kérje. Azt pedig, hogy elém álljon, és kéretlenül okoskodjon, senkitől se nézem el. Nem érdekel, hogy hány betegséget magoltál be a könyveidből. Ne szólj bele az életünkbe, és kész.  
– Tévedsz, Malfoy, egy gyógyítónak az a feladata, hogy figyeljen és segítsen. Feltűnt, hogy a feleséged most sincs itt, és ezért gondoltam, hogy szólok.  
– És most hálásnak kellene lennem, igaz? Ne röhögtesd ki magad, Weasley! Nem emberbaráti érzésekből állsz most itt, hanem mert ha bebizonyosodna, hogy felismertél egy betegséget, még egy okod lenne arra, hogy zseniálisnak érezd magad. Bocs, de most nincs kedvem asszisztálni ehhez.  
Hermione a fejét rázta, és talán akart is mondani még valamit, de Draco ezt már nem várta meg. Hátat fordított, és elsétált a nőtől. Dühös volt, és kedve lett volna odavágni néhány sértést, de ellenállt a vágynak. Már nem volt tinédzser, hogy elnézhető legyen neki egy párbaj vagy némi csúfolódás. Ha komoly felnőtt akart lenni, le kellett nyelnie a dühét. Így hát egyszerűen csak kisétált a peronról, és dehoppanált, mielőtt Hermione utolérhette volna.


	7. Szívesség

**Mostohák **

Korhatár: 12 év  
Figyelmeztetés: nincs

**7. fejezet: Szívesség**

A könyvtár ajtaja hangosan megnyikordult, amikor Rose belökte. Gúnyosan gondolt arra, hogy nem nyitogathatták túl gyakran a nehéz ajtószárnyakat a nyár során. Valójában azt se hitte volna soha, hogy ő maga a könyvtárban kezdi a tanévet. Nem is vette volna semmi sem rá, hogy bejöjjön ide, ha nem tudta volna, hogy öccsét csak itt találhatja meg. Madame Cvikker gyanakodva mérte végig – legalábbis Rose gyanakvónak tartotta azt, ahogy a szemüvege mögül, kissé rövidlátóan felé pislogott. Maga sem értette miért, de rámosolygott a könyvtáros boszorkányra, aztán elindult a magas könyvespolcok között abban a reményben, hogy hamar ráakad Hugóra.  
Meg is találta, annyi könyv és pergamen mellett, ami kicsit soknak is tűnt egy embernek. Hugo éppen a homlokát ráncolva olvasgatta az egyik könyvet. Rose levetette magát a mellette lévő székre, és elégedetten vigyorgott, amikor a fiú összerezzent.  
– Megijesztettelek?  
Hugo vállat vont. – Mesélj, mi volt? – kérdezte válasz helyett.  
– McGalagony azt mondta, hogy az a szaktanárok hatásköre, hogy kit engednek be az órára, úgyhogy velük beszéljek – kezdett bele Rose sóhajtva. – A sötét varázslatok kivédésével nem volt gond, azt a háború óta mindenki tanulhatja, aki letette az RBF-et. – Hugo bólintott. Rose fintorgott. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy öccse pontosan tudja a szabályokat. Igazából ezért is avatta őt be a tervébe. – Úgyhogy Flitwickkel kezdtem azon a címen, hogy jobb először túllenni a nehezén.  
– Mit mondott?  
– Lényegében a képembe röhögött – morogta Rose. – Azt mondta, hogy fikarcnyi tehetségem sincs a bűbájtanhoz, és hálás, hogy végre megszabadult tőlem, nemhogy még egy esélyt adjon.  
– A szemét. – Hugo együttérzően szorította meg nővére kezét. – Nincs igaza, nem vagy tehetségtelen, csak… – Hugo elakadt a megfelelő szót keresve. Rose felsóhajtott.  
– Nem tudom, azt hiszem, tényleg hülye vagyok hozzá. Kicsit meg is könnyebbültem. Halálra kellett volna tanulnom magam, ha bevesz a haladó csoportba.  
– Azért az nem ártott volna meg, ha néha megírod a házidat – jegyezte meg Hugo. Rose beharapta az ajkát.  
– Hát, most lesz mit tanulnom, ugyanis Bell kedvesebb volt. Azt mondta, ha egy hónap múlva legalább várakozáson felülire leteszem azt a mini-vizsgát, amit összeállít nekem az első öt év anyagából, akkor maradhatok a haladó csoportban.  
– Rose, ez szuper! – Hugo boldogan mosolyodott el. – Tök jó, hogy sikerült meggyőznöd!  
– Szuper, de van fogalmad róla, hogy ez mit jelent? Egy hónap alatt kell bevágnom ötévnyi anyagot, és közben teljesítenem kell az órákon is. – Rose felnyögött.  
– És mi van a gyógynövénytannal? – kérdezte Hugo.  
– Neville azt mondta, mehetek, de minden héten kell írnom egy házidolgozatot. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy ez az évem csak a tanulásról szól majd…  
– Üdv a klubban – morogta Hugo a könyvek felé intve. – És van már valami terved az átváltoztatástanra?  
– Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg segíthetnél – vetette fel Rose óvatosan. Hugo a homlokát ráncolta.  
– Úgy érted, segítsek neked felkészülni egy RBF-szintű vizsgára? – Rose bólintott. – De hát még csak most kezdem az ötödiket!  
– Na és? Már mindent megtanultál, nyilván nem okoz majd gondot – vont vállat Rose.  
– Ne gúnyolódj. Még nem tudnék levizsgázni, és téged se tudlak felkészíteni. Kérd meg Jamest vagy Albust.  
Rose a fejét rázta. – Biztosan elmondanák Harrynek vagy Ginnynek, és nem akarom, hogy anya fülébe jusson ez az egész. Ha sikerül, elmondom neki, de ha nem… – Rose elhallgatott. Nem bírta volna ki, ha az anyja megtudja, hogy tényleg tehetségtelen. Hugo töprengve bólintott.  
– Ismerek valakit, aki kiválót kapott átváltoztatástanból, és nem hiszem, hogy elárulna anyának – jegyezte meg. Rose fellelkesült.  
– Kit?  
Hugo a fejével balra intett, ahol éppen felbukkant Scorpius egy könyvvel a kezében.  
– Nem volt könnyű, de kiimádkoztam Madame Cvikkerből – vigyorgott elégedetten, aztán észrevette Rose-t. – Nahát, nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire gyorsan találkozunk, Weasley – mosolygott rá hidegen. Rose elkapta a pillantását.  
Amikor felszálltak a Roxfort Expresszre, Scorp gúnyosan jegyezte meg, hogy talán egy kupéba kellene ülniük, elvégre testvérek. Hugo nevetett a viccen, Rose viszont dühösen fordult szembe a fiúval.  
– Éppen itt az ideje, hogy leszállj rólam, Malfoy – vetette oda. – Elég volt egész nyáron nap mint nap látni a képedet. Ne hívj Rose-nak, és ne gyere a közelembe a Roxfortban! – Hátat fordított, és elsietett a két fiú mellől. Valójában már akkor is a terve idegesítette. Elhatározta, hogy elmegy McGalagonyhoz, és eléri, hogy több olyan órát is felvehessen, amiből épp, hogy átment a vizsgán. Rettenetesen félt a szigorú igazgatótól, akinek az anyja mindig is a kedvence volt, és aki nyilván csalódott, hogy neki sokkal rosszabbak az eredményei. Ha rátámadt Scorpra, az oldotta benne kicsit a feszültséget. Most viszont, amikor a fiú kötelességszerűen a vezetéknevén szólította és gúnyosan vigyorgott rá, már nem érzett mást, csak zavart.  
– Nem miattad vagyok itt – morogta kedvetlenül.  
Hugo közbeszólt: – Rose azért jött, mert kellene neki egy kis…  
– Felejtsd el! – vágta rá Rose, és felállt. – Tőle nem kell semmi.  
Scorpius a távolodó lányt figyelte. – Mit szeretne?  
– Október elején vizsgáznia kell átváltoztatástanból. Kellene neki egy kis segítség.  
– Szar ügy. – Scorp maga elé húzta a könyvet, amit most hozott. Hugo felsóhajtott.  
– Ne kéresd már magad.  
– Ő nem fog megkérni – vont vállat Scorpius. – És nincs is szükségem a könyörgésére, vagy bármire. Nem érdekel.  
Hugo végigmérte a fiút. Mondani akart valamit, de végül csak megrázta a fejét. – Rose-nak nagyon nagy szüksége van arra, hogy ez sikerüljön. Az RBF eredmények elvették minden önbizalmát, és még anya is haragszik rá…  
– Elhiszem. Majd megkéri az egyik osztálytársát – mondta Scorpius nyugodtan. – Na, megnézzük végre a könyvet, vagy feleslegesen tettem a szépet Cvikkernek fél órán keresztül?  
Hugo lemondóan bólintott, és a kinyitott kötet fölé hajolt.

SM&RW

Rose dühösen lapozgatott a könyvben. Minél idegesebb lett, annál kevésbé találta, amit keresett, és annál reménytelenebbnek tűnt az egész vállalkozás. Minden évben tűrhető eredménnyel levizsgázott átváltoztatástanból, és tulajdonképpen a gyakorlati részhez még volt is némi érzéke, de a sok elméleti blablát sosem szerette igazán, ezért nem is fordított túl nagy figyelmet arra, hogy megtanulja őket. Márpedig az RBF-vizsgasorok kérdéseinek nagy részét éppen az elméleti kérdések tették ki. Most tehát megpróbálta sorra kikeresni a hozzájuk tartozó válaszokat, és mivel néha már az is nehézséget okozott, hogy felidézze, hogy melyik évben tanulták őket, abba még bele se mert gondolni, hogy neki mindezt végül be is kell magolnia.  
Scorpius csendesen húzta ki a széket, és leült mellé. Rose felpillantott és beledermedt a mozdulatba. Néhány másodpercig farkasszemet néztek.  
– Én azt biztosan nem a másodéves könyvben keresném – jegyezte meg a fiú, miközben vetett egy pillantást a kérdésre, amelynél Rose tartott. A lány fintorgott. – Ha szeretnéd, segítek – mondta Scorp. Rose felsóhajtott. Kétségkívül úgy tűnt, hogy segítségre van szüksége, de zavarba hozta a gondolat, hogy éppen Scorpius legyen az, aki korrepetálja.  
– Csak ezzel a sok elméleti marhasággal van gondom – mondta végül, és ő maga sem értette, hogy miért akarja jobb színben feltüntetni magát Scorp előtt. A fiú bólintott.  
– Miért nem kéred meg valamelyik griffendélest, hogy segítsen?  
Rose megdörzsölte a homlokát. Megkérhette volna Albust, de szégyellte magát előtte. A fiú nagyon is jól szerepelt az RBF-eken, és nem akarta, hogy butának tartsa. Igazából minden barátja előtt szégyellte az egészet.  
– Mindig is úgy tettem, mintha egyáltalán nem érdekelne a tanulás – vallotta be végül. – Minden barátom felnézett rám, mert amíg ők gyötrődtek a könyvek felett, addig én kviddicseztem meg pihentem. Tudom, hogy kicsit hülyének is tartottak az egész miatt, de összességében tisztelnek. Én vagyok a csapatkapitány, és tényleg van esélyem arra, hogy a végzés után Ginnyhez hasonlóan profi legyek. Ráadásul nem is voltak annyira rossz jegyeim, mert a gyakorlati tudás általában ellensúlyozta az elméleti hiányosságaimat. Szóval bármennyire könnyen vettem is a tanulást, mindig sikerült végül jó jegyeket összehoznom.  
– És azt hiszed, hogy ha a barátaid megtudnák, hogy igenis érdekelnek a vizsgaeredmények, kevesebb lennél a szemükben? – Rose bólintott. Scorpius összevonta a szemöldökét. – Szánalmas lenne, ha ennyire felszínesek lennének a barátságaid.  
– Én vagyok felszínes – legyintett Rose. – Ők felnéznek rám, és nem akarom, hogy rájöjjenek, hogy nem vagyok náluk különb.  
– Akkor inkább te vagy szánalmas – állapította meg Scorpius szenvtelen hangon. Rose beharapta az ajkát.  
– Annak is érzem magam.  
– Miért kezdtek el hirtelen érdekelni az eredményeid?  
– Anya miatt.  
– Gondolom, eddig is rendszeresen elmondta neked, hogy miért olyan fontos az RBF – mondta a fiú kétkedve.  
– Nem azért, ami mond, hanem amit nem mond ki. Azt akarom, hogy rám is büszke lehessen, ne csak Hugóra. Ha sikerülne elérnem, hogy több tárgyat is felvehessek, ha jó eredményeim lennének a RAVASZ-on, az ellensúlyozná az RBF-et.  
– Azt nem ellensúlyozná, amivel igazán megbántottad – jegyezte meg Scorp könnyedén. Rose elsápadt, és elkapta a pillantását a fiúról. Scorpius rájött, hogy ostobaság volt erre célozni. – De kezdetnek persze nem rossz – tette hát hozzá. Rose bólogatott.  
– Igen, pontosan ezt akarom. Kezdetnek megcsinálni ezt az átvátoztatástan vizsgát – kapott a szón, hogy úgy tehessen, mintha tényleg elég lenne néhány jó eredmény arra, hogy Hermione elfelejtse a sértéseit. – Így anya látná, hogy fontos nekem az egész.  
Scorpius bólintott. – És a barátaidnak az nem fog feltűnni, ha állandóan a könyvtárban ülsz?  
Rose elgondolkozott. – Majd azt mondom, hogy az öcsémmel beszélgetek. Végül is Hugót főleg itt lehet megtalálni.  
– Ötletes – mondta Scorp gúnyosan. – Ha majd jobb hazugságokat akarsz kitalálni, szólj. Adok néhány tippet.  
Rose vállat vont. – Akkor sem ugyanolyan, mintha eléjük állnék, és bevallanám, hogy tanulok.  
– Hát nem. Ha szeretnéd, segítek – ismételte meg a fiú. Rose felsóhajtott.  
– Az nagyon jó lenne – suttogta. Scorpius elmosolyodott. A lány egy pillanatra elgondolkozott azon, hogy mennyire jól áll neki ez a lágy mosoly, de aztán Scorp elégedetten vigyorogni kezdett. – Mi van?  
– Hihetetlen, lényegében sikerült elérnem, hogy könyörögj nekem! Egy griffendéles egy mardekárosnak…  
– Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? – Rose sértetten mérte végig a fiút.  
– Azt, hogy legyőztelek, Weasley.  
– Jellemző. Hogy hihettem el egy pillanatig is, hogy segíteni akarsz… – Rose közelebb húzta magához a könyvet, és igyekezett tudomást sem venni Scorpiusról. A fiú átnyúlt fölötte, felvett egy másik kötetet, felütötte és rövid lapozgatás után Rose elé tolta.  
– Mondtam, hogy én azt nem a másodikos könyvben keresném – mondta, és rákoppintott a szövegre.  
– Nem értelek. – Rose arrébb tolta a másodikos könyvet, és Scorpius ujját figyelte, amely a megfelelő részre mutatott. – Miért csinálod ezt?  
– Ki akarom élvezni a diadalomat – mosolygott a fiú. – Neked szükséged van rám, én pedig történetesen hajlandó vagyok foglalkozni veled. Még csak szépen kérned sem kell.  
Rose felnézett. – Tényleg segítesz?  
Scorpius vállat vont és bólintott. – Csak meg ne bánjuk…

DM&HG

– James! James, engedj el! – Albus panaszos hangja kiszűrődött a gyerekszobából. Ginny izmai megfeszültek, de Harry a karjára tette a kezét.  
– Au! Rose, mit csinálsz? – hallatszott most James morgolódása. Rose jókedvűen nevetett fel, és Albus, aki feltehetően kiszabadult bátyja szorításából, vele kacagott.  
– Látod? Hagyd őket – mosolygott Harry a feleségére. Ginny felsóhajtott, és Hermionéhez fordult.  
– Mostanában folyton verekszenek.  
– Gondolom, ez normális – jegyezte meg Hermione. Ginny fintorgott.  
– Engem akkor is zavar, hogy James kihasználja az erőfölényét.  
– De pont jött egy kis erősítés Albusnak – mosolygott Harry. – Úgy hallom, Rose kiállt mellette.  
Hermione is elmosolyodott, kissé megfáradt mosollyal. Élvezte a Harryéknél töltött délutánokat, hálás volt a figyelmükért és a kedvességükért. Harry és Ginny azt is felajánlotta, hogy néha átvállalja egész napra a két gyereket, ha Hermione pihenni akar, de a nőnek a kikapcsolódás egyelőre azonos volt azzal, hogy a gyerekeivel lehet. Igaz, Harryék a szívességért cserébe néha maguk is kölcsönbe adták volna neki három gyereküket – de Hermione ezt sem bánta különösebben, mert a Potter-gyerekek jókedve mindig elűzte a Ronnal kapcsolatos, kellemetlen gondolatait. Most azonban nem csak azért jött ide, hogy ne egyedül töltse a szombat estét. Az elmúlt hetek során sokat őrlődött, sok lehetőségnek utánanézett, és tudta, hogy eljött a pont, amikor be kell avatnia legközelebbi barátait a tervébe.  
– Mi a baj, Hermione? – Harry aggodalmas pillantással mérte végig.  
– Igazából azért jöttem ma át, hogy segítséget kérjek – vallotta be a nő. Zavarban volt, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy mindig számíthat Harryékre.  
– Tudod, hogy bármit kérhetsz tőlünk – mosolygott rá Ginny, és úgy tűnt, meg is feledkezett a közelben ricsajozó gyerekekről.  
– Pénzről lenne szó – mondta Hermione halkan. Harry arca egy pillanat alatt érzelemmentes lett. Ginny beharapta az ajkát, de bólintott, jelezve, hogy folytassa.  
– Hallgatlak – mondta Harry, és egy bátorító mozdulattal megszorította Hermione vállát.  
– Nem bírom tovább a minisztériumban – vallotta be a nő. – Nem érdekel a munka, és gyűlölök oda bejárni. Anya állandóan azzal nyaggat, hogy kezdjek valami újba, és azt hiszem, rájöttem, hogy mit szeretnék.  
– És mi lenne az? – kérdezte Ginny kíváncsian.  
– Gyógyító akarok lenni. El is tudnám kezdeni a képzést januártól, de csak akkor, ha otthagyom a minisztériumot. Márpedig ha tanulni kezdek, még néhány évig nem tudok dolgozni segédápolóként sem. – Elhallgatott, a többit már szükségtelen volt kimondani. Ha nem tudott segítséget szerezni, akkor semmi esélye nem volt arra, hogy valaha is otthagyhassa a minisztériumot.  
Harry bólintott. – Gondoltam, hogy eleged lesz a mágikus jogokból. Látszott, hogy már nem élvezed az egészet.  
Hermione nem felelt, zavartan meredt a terítő mintájára. Harryék helyzete nem volt egyszerű. Aurorként Harry nem keresett éppen rosszul, és amíg kviddicsezett, Ginny is szép fizetést vitt haza. De aztán Lily születése után már szó sem lehetett arról, hogy Ginny dolgozzon – addig legalábbis semmiképpen sem, amíg legalább a két idősebb gyerek roxfortos nem lett –, és kiderült, hogy az öt fős család számára már nagy kiesés Ginny hiányzó jövedelme. A Weasley-család nem lett vagyonosabb a háború után sem, de Harrynek volt a széfjében egy szép summa arany. Csakhogy, mivel nemigen értett a befektetésekhez, semmit sem tett azért, hogy ez az összeg gyarapodjon, sőt, éppen, hogy lassú fogyásnak indult így, hogy néha kénytelenek voltak kivenni belőle.  
Hermione tudta, hogy ha Harry támogatná őket, csak a szüleitől és a Siriustól kapott örökségből tudná ezt megtenni, pedig ő és Ginny azt az összeget szerette volna vész esetére megőrizni. Túl nagy kérés volt, hogy a barátai rá költsék a megtakarításukat. Hermione nem is kért volna ilyet, ha nem próbál már meg mindent korábban. Elment a szüleihez, és elmondta nekik a tervét. Az apja el volt ragadtatva, hogy végül ő is az egészségügyben fog elhelyezkedni – az azonban már kevésbé tetszett neki, hogy a varázsvilágban. Hermione csak ekkor értette meg, hogy a szülei mennyire szeretnék, ha visszatérne a muglik közé. Órákon át vitatkoztak, és végül az apja kijelentette, hogy bármilyen támogatást kaphat tőlük, ha otthagyja a varázsvilágot. Akkor azonban ne számítson sokra, ha maradni kíván.  
Hermione látta, hogy az anyja mindezzel nem ért teljesen egyet, de mégsem vitatkozott. A nő nagyon is szerette volna támogatni az unokáit, és fel sem merült, hogy megszakítsák a kapcsolatot Hermionével. De abban a szülői pár megegyezett, hogy egyikük sem örült volna annak, ha a lányuk és a varázsvilág kapcsolata továbbra is ilyen szoros. Hermione hiába érvelt Rose és Hugo véletlen varázslataival, amelyek egyértelművé tették, hogy majd nekik is a Roxfortban lesz a helyük. Hiába hozta fel ismét, hogy iskolai papírok nélkül aligha tudna elboldogulni a mugli világban. Azt pedig végképp feleslegesen mondta el, hogy ő már közelebb érzi magát a mágiához, mint a muglikhoz. A szülei hajthatatlanok maradtak. Végül úgy kellett eljönnie tőlük, hogy tudta: a mostani döntése miatt végleg el fognak távolodni egymástól.  
– Utánanéztem annak, hogy milyen munkát tudnék vállalni a tanulás mellett – mondta halkan, megtörve a hosszúra nyúlt csendet a nappaliban. – Elmegyek majd az Abszol út valamelyik boltjába, és ott fogok dolgozni. De tartok tőle, hogy egy félmunkaidős állás fizetése a fele se lesz a minisztériumi fizetésemnek. Anyáék pedig mindenáron el akarják érni, hogy mugli orvosnak tanuljak.  
– Számíthatsz ránk – jelentette ki Harry. – Ez a legkevesebb, hogy most melletted állunk – tette hozzá, és azonnal bele is fojtotta a nőbe a hálálkodást: – De most nézzük meg, hogy egyben maradt-e még a gyerekszoba…  
Hermione lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, s valamivel kevésbé kalapáló szívvel követte barátait a gyerekek felé.

DM&HG

A tenger azúrkéken csillogott a nap fényében. A meleg átjárta minden csontjukat, és kellemes, bizsergető lustálkodásra ösztönözte őket. A házimanó éppen újabb adag jegesteát hozott – a kancsó gyöngyözött a forróságban –, és Daphne jólesően sóhajtott fel.  
– Megértem, hogy ki se teszitek innen a lábatokat. Olyan ez a hely, mint egy álom. – Elpillantott a víz felé, ahol a három gyerek Marcus vezényletével éppen a hullámokkal vette fel a versenyt.  
– Igen, csodálatos – értett egyet Asteria. Egy napernyő árnyéka alatt pihent, úgy, hogy legfeljebb a lábszára ért ki a napra, és könnyű lepedővel betakarta magát. Sápadt volt, hiába telt már el egy hónap a nyárból, és Draco már a hangján hallotta, hogy kezd elfáradni.  
A férfi idáig könnyen alakította Asteria állapotának megfelelőre a programot: Daphne és Blaise fáradtak voltak, és örömmel töltötték pihenéssel az első napokat. Mára azonban az egyik közeli város meglátogatása volt tervbe véve, és Draco tudta, hogy vendégeik ezt semmi pénzért nem mondanák le. Aggodalmasan mérte tehát végig Asteriát. Nem akarta, hogy a nő túlságosan is megerőltesse magát és baja essen. Daphne közelebb húzódott a húgához.  
– Te viszont betegesen sápadtnak tűnsz. Ki szoktál mozdulni néha akkor is, ha mi nem vagyunk itt?  
Asteria pillantása az ég és a tenger találkozása felé kalandozott. – Tudod, hogy nem bírja a bőröm a napot. Inkább óvatos vagyok.  
Daphne végigmérte egy lapos pillantással a nőt, aztán egy pálcaintéssel töltött magának egy pohár teát. Asteria továbbra is a tengert fixírozta. A napfény annyira erősen csillogott a vízen, hogy az már bántotta a nő szemét. Asteria félrepislogott egy könnycseppet, és a nővérére mosolygott. Reménykedett benne, hogy kellően meggyőző volt. Draco egy poharat nyújtott felé, és amikor Asteria megrázta a fejét, csak egy rendreutasító pillantást kapott válaszul.  
– Innod kell – mondta a férfi halkan. Daphne némán figyelte őket.  
Aztán, amikor órákkal később a város bevásárló utcáján sétáltak végig – és Blaise arról faggatta Dracót, hogy milyen jó francia befektetési lehetőségekről hallott –, Daphne újra a nő mellé szegődött. Scorpius, aki kiválóan kiismerte magát a városban, és sokkal felszabadultabban viselkedett két unokatestvére mellett, mint amikor csak a szüleivel volt, előreszaladt, hogy megnézzenek egy kirakatot. Asteria őket figyelte, miközben a nővére mellé lépett.  
– Halljam, mi baj? – kérdezte Daphne minden kertelés nélkül. Asteria tettetett meglepetéssel nézett rá.  
– Milyen baj?  
– Anya a lelkemre kötötte, hogy nézzek utána, mi van veled. Nem vagyunk hülyék, tudjuk, hogy szereted Angliát, most mégsem jöttél haza már hónapok óta. Őszintén szólva nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki a francia napsütést élvezi egész évben. Mi van veletek? Draco ragaszkodik ehhez a nyaralóhoz?  
Asteria a fejét rázta. Körülnézett. Úgy tűnt, a három gyerek éppen fagyalaltért kuncsorog Blaise-nél, és ő nem is igen tiltakozik az ötlet ellen. Kettesben voltak a sétálóutca zümmögő, napfénytől és nyártól eltelt tömegében. Asteria mélyet szippantott a forró, fűszeres levegőből, mégsem volt képes megszólalni. Daphne hallgatott, hagyott időt a húgának, de a szeme sarkából folyamatosan figyelte.  
– Mondd azt anyának, hogy jól vagyok – kérte Asteria. – Semmi szükségem arra, hogy ide jöjjön, és megpróbáljon beleavatkozni az életünkbe.  
– De nem vagy jól. – Ez nem kérdés volt, hanem megfellebbezhetetlen állítás. Asteria a fejét rázta. Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy szédül, és túl sok volt mára a napból. Draco, aki mostanra már kifejlesztette azt az érzéket, hogy mindig észrevette, ha valami gond van, egy pillanat alatt mellette termett. Könnyedén átölelte, és halkan súgta a fülébe.  
– Haza akarsz menni?  
– Minden rendben. – Asteria megszorította a kezét. – Beszélnem kell Daphnével. Kettesben.  
Draco bólintott, és visszament Blaise-hez, aki éppen kiosztotta a fagylaltokat. Valami megfoghatatlan rosszkedv kerítette hatalmába, és csak félig tudott odafigyelni sógorára. Sejtette, hogy Asteria hamarosan kénytelen lesz másokat is beavatni a betegségbe. Valójában azóta ezt várta, amióta Daphne és Blaise megérkezett Franciaországba. Most mégis letaglózta a gondolat visszavonhatatlansága: ha Asteria elkezdett beszélni a betegségéről, az azt jelentette, hogy lassan feladja. Amíg a nő minden erejével titkolózott, amíg nem akarta megijeszteni Scorpot, bevonni a családját, okot adni arra, hogy sajnálják, addig erősnek tűnt. Addig lehetett játszani a gondolattal, hogy valami csoda folytán egyszer csak meggyógyul. Most ennek vége szakadt.  
Draco önkéntelenül is visszapillantott rájuk. Látszólag valami kirakatot nézegettek, de a férfi tudta, hogy egyikük sem látja a mögötte lévő ruhákat. Asteria magyarázott valamit, nyugodt pillantással, és azokkal az apró, nyomatékosító kézmozdulatokkal, amiket Draco mindig is annyira szeretett benne. Daphne sápadt volt, most még a húgánál is sápadtabb, pedig az elmúlt héten alaposan lesült a napon. Egyik kezét a szája elé tartotta, talán percekkel ezelőtt kaphatta oda, a másikat önkéntelen mozdulattal szorította ökölbe. Tagadás. Draco ismerte az összes fázist, és tudta, hogy a felesége most hiába magyaráz bármit is, mert Daphne egyelőre képtelen felfogni a szavait. Daphne most sorra veszi az összes gyógyítót, akit ismernek, vagy akiről hallottak valaha, aki tartozik Blaise-nek, akit elő lehetne most rángatni. Egyelőre nem tudta felfogni, hogy mindez értelmetlen.  
– Szükségük lesz a segítségedre, érted? – kérdezte Asteria halkan, legalább tizedszerre.  
– Ez még nem lehet biztos – vetette ellen Daphne. – Nyilván nem néztetek utána minden lehetőségnek.  
– De, mindent kipróbáltunk, amit csak lehetett. – Asteria hangja hideg volt. A nővére rábámult.  
– Hogy tudsz ennyire nyugodtan beszélni erről az egészről? – Daphne hangja dühösen csattant fel. Az az őrült gondolat kerítette hatalmába, hogy húga nem is akar meggyógyulni, hogy ő maga választja a halált.  
– Volt rá néhány évem, hogy megszokjam. – Asteria elfordította a fejét. Elkapta Draco pillantását az utca túlsó végében. A férfi úgy fordult el, mint a bűntudatos gyerek, akit leskelődésen kaptak. – Draco azt hiszi, hogy felkészült, de valójában nem fog tudni mit kezdeni se magával, se Scorpiusszal. Mellette kell állnod, különben összeomlik majd.  
– Mért gondolod, hogy én fel fogok készülni? – rázta a fejé Daphne.  
Asteria végigmérte. – Mert ismerlek. – Megfordult, és elindult Dracóékhoz. Scorpius elé sietett, és magyarázni kezdett neki a fagyiról. Daphne lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, aztán mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és ő is csatlakozott a társasághoz.


	8. A szakértő szava

**Mostohák **

Korhatár: 12 év  
Figyelmeztetés: nincs

**8. fejezet: A szakértő szava**

A kora őszi napsütésben a park kellemesen langyos volt. A fák levelin átszűrődő napfény aranyos-zöldre festett mindent, és Scorpius egy elégedett sóhajjal végignyúlt a füvön, és magában megkockáztatta, hogy ez az év nagyon is jól indul. Korábban a kviddicspálya egyik lelátóján üldögélt a Mardekár csapatával együtt. A griffendélesek lefoglalták szombat délutánra a pályát – valószínűleg a Roxfort háromnegyede most őket irigyelte, mert az idő tökéletes volt egy válogató-edzéshez –, és Scorpiusék csak azért is kimentek, hogy felmérjék, milyen lesz a Griffendél idei csapata. Rose nem állta meg, közelebb jött hozzájuk, amikor letelepedtek az egyik lelátó aljába.  
– Mára mi foglaltuk le a pályát, Malfoy – vetette oda hidegen. Scorp mosolygott. Rose nem igazán tudta kezelni kettejük kapcsolatát, ha mások is ott voltak. A sok együtt eltöltött óra a könyvtárban rákényszerítette őket arra, hogy beszélgessenek, és többé-kevésbé jól ki is jöttek. Azonban, ha a többi griffendéles, vagy bárki más az iskolából hallótávolságon belül került, Rose azonnal hideg és szurkálódó lett.  
– Ez a lelátó, nem a pálya, Weasley – vágta rá Scorpius hasonló stílusban. – Ha gondot okoz a megkülönböztetése, komoly problémákkal fogsz még szembenézni a meccsek alatt.  
Rose szeme összeszűkült. – Mi a fenét kerestek itt? – kérdezte végül keresetlen őszinteséggel.  
– Szerinted? – vigyorgott rá a mardekáros csapat egyik hajtója.  
– Szerintem ki akarjátok lesni a taktikánkat – fonta keresztbe Rose a karját.  
– Hát, ha csak nem akarunk jelentkezni a csapatodba… – bólintott Scorpius. Rose végigmérte őket, majd egyetlen szó nélkül hátat fordított, és visszasétált a csapatkapitányra várakozó griffendélesekhez. Scorp elgondolkozva nézett utána. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a mardekáros nézősereg feszélyezi a lányt. Az pedig különösen idegesítette, amikor a fiú háztársai gúnyos kiáltásokkal kommentálták a levegőbe emelkedő griffendéleseket. Scorpius a Szellőszárnyon tovasuhanó lányt figyelte még akkor is, amikor megindult a válogatóedzés.  
Odafent Rose már elemében érezte magát. Gyors utasításokat osztott, aztán pedig a lehetséges őrzők teljesítményét figyelte. Scorpiust elálmosította a napfény, és egyébként sem volt kedve ahhoz, hogy hátrafeszített nyakkal bámuljon felfelé. Nyújtózott egyet, és a tenyerébe támasztott állal hallgatta, amint a mardekáros csapat többi tagja gúnyos megjegyzéseket tesz a jelöltek szereplésére. Már ők sem kiabáltak, nem is igen lett volna értelme, hiszen néhány ember hangja úgysem hallatszott fel a levegőben hasító griffendélesekig. Inkább csak magukat szórakoztatták tehát a válogatás kommentálásával. Árnyék vetült Scorpiusra, hogy Anthony Nott átült mellé.  
– Látom, Weasley jó kis seprűt újított be – jegyezte meg a fiú.  
– Apám adakozó kedvében volt – felelt Scorp rezzenéstelen arccal. Anthony méregette néhány másodpercig.  
– Meg kellett volna átkoznod a seprűjét. Együtt éltetek a nyáron, nem?  
Scorpius könnyedén vállat vont. – Soha nem emelnék kezet egy Szellőszárnyra. Túlságosan is tökéletesek ahhoz, hogy tönkretegyem őket.  
– Vagy inkább Weasleyt félted. – Scorpius érezte, hogy a másik most jutott el végre a mondanivalója lényegéig. Egykedvűen pillantott fel a fiúra. Anthony szeme csillogott, látszott, hogy szeretne olyan ütést bevinni, ami telibe talál. – Nagyon összemelegedtél velük a nyáron. Folyton azt látni, hogy valamelyikkel összebújsz a könyvtárban.  
– Te is szoktál beszélni a testvéreddel – vetette oda Scorpius. Anthony torkán akadt a következő kötekedő megjegyzés. A húga hollóhátas volt, mégis majd' minden nap beszéltek. Scorpius könnyedén elmosolyodott. – Na látod.  
Felállt, és otthagyta a társaságot. Egyébként sem érdekelte különösebben a griffendélesek műsora odafent, ahogy az sem, hogy a csapattársai hogyan viccelődnek rajtuk. Ráérősen sétált le a tó partjára, és megállt az egyik fa alatt. Nem messze tőlük egy csapat negyedéves mardekáros üldögélt, köztük az unokahúga is. Feléjük biccentett, de nem csatlakozott hozzájuk, mert néhány pillanattal később Mike és Zack utolérte. Scorpius a fák levelein átszűrődő napfényt figyelte, és kiélvezte azt a néhány percet, amíg a barátai még nem kezdték faggatni.  
– Szóval végül nem bánod, hogy apád megnősült? – szólalt meg Zack néhány perc múlva. Scorpius rápillantott, és könnyedén megvonta a vállát.  
– Sohasem érdekelte a véleményem.  
– Attól még megvolt a magad véleménye az egészről – jegyezte meg Mike. Felhúzta a térdét, és a fodrozódó vizet figyelte. – Őszintén, jól kijöttetek nyáron a Weasleykkel?  
Scorpius gúnyosan felnevetett. – Olyannak tűnnek, mint akikkel jól ki lehet jönni? – A másik két fiú grimaszolt. – Rose Weasley éppen olyan idióta volt a nyáron, mint amilyen itt.  
– Mindig is testvéreket akartál… – kockáztatott meg Mike egy óvatos, puhatolódzó megjegyzést. Scorpius beletörődően bólintott. Ha volt olyan pillanat, amikor kicsit elengedte magát, és hagyta, hogy lehulljon róla a Malfoyok mindig tökéletes álcája, akkor az a barátai előtt volt. Mike tehát pontosan tudta, hogy mennyire utálta a hosszúra nyúló, unalmas nyarakat otthon – azután pedig még jobban, hogy az anyja meghalt.  
Most azonban egyáltalán nem volt kedve az érzelgősséghez. Nem akarta hagyni, hogy a barátai kifaggassák, aztán néhány cinkos pillantással a háta mögött ki is beszéljék. Arra pedig végképp nem vágyott, hogy Zack keresetlen őszinteséggel, Mike pedig tapintatos óvatossággal véleményt mondjon neki. Így hát ismét csak megvonta a vállát.  
– Ha egy kis szerencsém van, apámnak és az új feleségének köszönhetően még egy féltestvérre is szert tehetek.  
Mike a homlokát ráncolta, Zack a fejét csóválta. – Ezt azért nem hiszem. A Malfoy családban mindig csak egy örökös van.  
Scorp legyintett. – Hát persze. Akkor majd elnevezik Weasleynek. Náluk úgyis az a természetes, ha jó sokan vannak…  
Zack jókedvűen nevetett fel, és azonnal elkönyvelte, hogy barátjával minden rendben van. Mike még mindig némán figyelte Scorpiust. Ő nem akart a szemébe nézni. Zacket könnyű volt megvezetni, de másik barátja az esetek többségében sokkal pontosabban látta a helyzetet, mint a legtöbb kortársuk. Még akkor is, ha volt benne annyi tapintat, hogy hallgasson. Most tehát nem erőltette tovább a témát, és hagyta, hogy Zack az első hetek tanóráira terelje a szót. Scorpius pedig készséggel vett részt a sokkal nyugodtabbnak ígérkező beszélgetésben.

RW/SM

Scorpius megpróbált az előtte álló könyvre koncentrálni, de hiába olvasta el újra és újra ugyanazt a bekezdést, szinte semmit sem fogott fel belőle. Rose késett. Valójában a lánynak már egy órája a könyvtárban lett volna a helye, így Scorp kelletlenül pontosított magában: Rose nem késett, hanem egyszerűen nem jött el. A fiúnak éppenséggel volt mivel eltöltenie az időt: annyi házi feladatot kaptak a haladó rúnatan órákon, hogy bőven elszórakozhatott vele. De képtelen volt összeszedni magát, és a fordítással foglalkozni. Nem értette, hogy mi történt a griffendéles lánnyal, elvégre nem Scorpiusnak volt fontos, hogy átnézzék együtt az elmúlt évek átváltoztatástan anyagait. Legalábbis a tanulás része a dolognak semmi esetre sem.  
Felkapta a fejét, amikor a könyvtár ajtaja halk nyikordulással kinyílt. Igazából minden ilyen zajra odapillantott – és a legtöbbször lelkes hollóhátasokat látott betódulni a helyiségbe, vagy éppen kifelé menekülő diákok hátának képét kapta még el egy pillanatra –, és igyekezett nem tudomást venni arról, hogy minden egyes érkező növeli a benne lüktető idegességet. Mégsem tudta megállni, hogy ne nézzen újra meg újra az ajtó felé. Így látta meg azt is, amikor Rose végül csak belépett a könyvtárba. Egy hetedéves hollóhátas fiú kíséretében érkezett, és jókedvűen kacagott fel azon, amit a másik a fülébe súgott. Scorpius egyáltalán nem bánta volna, ha Madam Cvikker odamegy és alaposan leteremti a hangoskodás miatt. De az idős könyvtáros boszorkány éppen azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy egy tucat lelkes, elsőéves hollóhátasnak elmagyarázza a könyvtár használatának alapvető szabályait, így csak egy megrovó pillantást vetett az ajtóban beszélgető párocska felé.  
Rose végül csak elszakadt kísérőjétől, és fülig érő szájjal indult meg Scorp asztala felé. A fiú hátradőlt, és rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte a lányt. Rose-ból áradt az elégedettség, miközben kihúzta a széket, és levetette magát Scorpius mellé. Előhalászta a táskájából az átváltoztatástan könyveket, és mellé még néhány pergament is, aztán várakozó pillantással fordult a fiú felé.  
– Esküszöm, úgy emlékszem, mintha fél négyet beszéltünk volna meg – morogta Scorpius. Rose arcáról nem olvadt le a jókedvű mosoly.  
– Tudom, tudom. És bocsánat. Bár úgy látom, sikerült valamivel elütnöd az időt – tette hozzá, miközben a rúnákra pillantott. Scorp becsapta a könyvét.  
– Máskor tájékoztass, ha nem tudsz ideérni.  
– Oké, bocsi… – Rose elkomolyodott. – Szóval átnéztem a fejezeteket, amiket mondtál – kezdett bele a találkozó valódi céljába.  
Scorpius automatikusan húzta maga elé a gyakori RBF-kérdéseket összegyűjtő könyvet, hogy kikérdezze a lányt. Néhány percig csak a tárgyak átalakításának fázisairól volt szó, Scorpius unottan hallgatta a lány többé-kevésbé pontos válaszait. Rose igyekezett odafigyelni a kérdésekre, de arca továbbra is sugárzott, és ez a jókedv valahogy zavarba ejtette a fiút. Az asztalra lökte a könyvet, és nem foglalkozott vele, hogy a kötet gerince hangosan koppan a falapon. Rose felpillantott.  
– Mi a baj? – kérdezte halkan.  
– Hol voltál? – Scorpius érezte, hogy a kérdés számonkérőbbre sikerült, mint amit megengedhetne magának, de Rose-nak mintha ez fel se tűnt volna. Újra elmosolyodott.  
– Edzésünk volt, és a hollóhátas csapat kijött, hogy megnézze. Nem olyan ritkaság, volt már példa ilyesmire – tette hozzá kihívóan. Scorpius vállat vont, így a lány folytatta: – Aztán Daniellel beszélgetni kezdtünk. Adott néhány tippet, hogy hogyan vezessem az edzéseket, aztán szóba került néhány meccs, és a végén észre se vettem, hogy hogyan szaladhatott el ennyire az idő, de egyszer csak rájöttem, hogy már el is késtem. Aztán meg elkísért ide, mert úgyis meg kell írnia valami beadandót.  
Scorpius az egyik polc felé pillantott, ahol a hollóhátas fiú a könyvek között válogatott éppen. Valamiért határozottan utálta a másikat, de nehezen tudta megmagyarázni magának, hogy miért érzi ezt. Rose követte a pillantását, és ismét elmosolyodott.  
– Furcsa, korábban egymáshoz se szóltunk. Szerintem észre se vett.  
– Nyilván észrevett, mert te voltál a Griffendél csapatkapitánya tavaly is. Ő pedig évek óta hollóhátas kapitány – sziszegte Scorpius. Rose bólintott és legyintett.  
– Persze, de nem úgy, ahogy én gondolom. Na mindegy, sajnálom, hogy megvárattalak. Ha nincs több időd rám, azt is megértem. Majd megpróbálom egyedül…  
Scorpius egyetlen intéssel beléfojtotta a szót. – Hagyd, úgysincs jobb dolgom. – Ő is érezte, hogy ez mennyire gúnyosan hangzott, ezért inkább témát váltott: – És egyébként hogy ment az edzés?  
– Nem tudom… Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy megfelelő őrzőt választottam – mondta Rose elgondolkozva. – Te mit gondolsz?  
– Mi közöm a griffendéles csapathoz? – kérdezte Scorpius hidegen.  
– Ott voltál a válogatáson, nem? – Rose gúnyosan mosolyodott el. – Vagy csak azzal foglalkoztál, hogy minél többet megtudj a technikánkról?  
– Nem vártam meg a végét – vágta rá a fiú, és szinte elégedett volt, hogy otthagyta a griffendéleseket. – Annyira nem érdekelt. – Rose azonban a legkevésbé se sajnálta ezt. A homlokát ráncolva firkálgatott az egyik pergamenre. Scorpius gondolkodás nélkül folytatta: – De Szuper Daniel biztosan mondott valamit az őrződdel kapcsolatban is.  
– Ő azt mondta, hogy nem elég megbízható – magyarázta Rose. – Néha nagyon jó a teljesítménye, de máskor kevésbé összeszedett, és ez egyáltalán nem jó így.  
– Tehát a saját döntésedet felülbírálod ennek a… – Scorpius bizonytalanul kereste a megfelelő szót, de végül csak egy vállrántással jelezte, hogy mire gondol. – Az ő kedvéért?  
Rose lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra. – Inkább csak úgy mondanám, hogy elbizonytalanított – felelt halkan.  
– Te vagy a csapatkapitány. Szerintem jobban ismered a griffendéleseket – morogta Scorpius. Közelebb húzta magához a könyvet, hogy jelezze, ő ezzel lezárta a beszélgetést. Rose beharapta az ajkát, és maga elé meredt.  
– Nem szeretném, ha kiderülne, hogy ezt is rosszul csinálom – vallotta be halkan.  
– Ezt is? – Scorpius értetlenül ismételte meg a szavait. Rose a tankönyvek felé intett.  
– Mondtam már, nekem csak a kviddics maradt ezek után.  
Scorpius az égre emelte a szemét. – Mondtam már, hogy hülye vagy? A rossz jegyeid csakis a lustaságod számlájára írhatók.  
– Ez nem változtat azon, hogy a legtöbb vizsgám siralmasan sikerült – felelt Rose lemondóan. – Ha ezek után kudarcot vallok csapatkapitányként is, már nem lesz semmi, ami miatt felnézhetnék magamra…  
– Remek, egy órát beszélgettél azzal az idiótával, és máris hülyeségeket gondolsz. Megérte – morogta Scorpius. Rose halványan elmosolyodott.  
– Úgy beszélsz, mint James szokott. – Scorpius erre a gondolatra még kevésbé volt lelkes. Rose-t viszont határozottan jobb kedvre derítette a megállapítás, így ismét elmosolyodott, és a fiú előtt heverő könyvre mutatott. – Folytatjuk?  
– Persze. – Scorpius nehezen tudta követni a lány érzelmi ingadozását, ezért úgy döntött, hogy mindketten jobban járnak, ha inkább a tanulásra koncentrálnak. Maga elé húzta tehát a könyvet, és kikereste a kérdést, aminél tartottak.

RW/SM

Hermione úgy érezte magát, mintha legalább fél méterrel a föld fölött lebegne. Kapkodva szaladt le a lépcsőn, oda se figyelt a munkától megfáradt pillantású orvosokra, ápolókra és a kedvetlen látogatókra, akiket kerülgetett. Hiába mondta el neki Harry és Ginny is ezerszer, hogy ne aggódjon, mert biztosan minden jól fog menni, ő egészen addig nem hitt magában, amíg le nem tette az utolsó részét is az összetett, írásbeli és szóbeli részekből is álló alapvizsgának. Most azonban túl volt rajta, és akár már szeptembertől elkezdhetett dolgozni ápolóként a Szent Mungóban – ez pedig mindennél jobb hír volt most Hermione számára.  
Kedvtelve nézegette az egyhangú, törtfehérre festett falakat, és már azt tervezgette, hogy mennyire jó érzés lesz nap mint nap ide jönni és itt dolgozni. Az egyetem kezdete óta ugyanis egy morózus öregúr mellett dolgozott az Abszol út egyik mellékutcájában meghúzódó antikváriumban. Amikor jelentkezett az álláshirdetésre, azt hitte, ez lesz álmai állása, hiszen régi könyvek között kell majd dolgozni, rendszerezni kell őket, szükség esetén beszerezni új szállítmányokat és persze tanácsokat adni a vevőknek. Amikor elolvasta az álláshirdetést, úgy gondolta, keresve se találhatna olyat, ami ennél jobban hozzá illik.  
A munka minden bizonnyal illett is hozzá, de a bolt tulajdonosa, aki a főnöke lett, már egyáltalán nem. Az idős varázsló mindenre és mindenkire mérges volt, amiért megöregedett. Csakis azért keresett segédet maga mellé, mert ő már szédülés nélkül nem tudott magas létrákra felmászni. Remegő kezével pedig nem tudott könyvekkel teli ládákat magabiztosan lebegtetni anélkül, hogy leejtette és kiborította volna az egészet. Rövidlátó szemével néha hosszú perceken keresztül kellett merednie egy-egy könyv megkopott borítójára és lapjaira, mire sikerült kisilabizálni a címet és a szerző nevét. Aztán pedig újabb nehézséget okozott az, hogy ezt egy pergamenre lemásolja. Egyszóval használhatatlannak és értéktelennek érezte magát saját boltjában, aminek következtében állandóan morgott és mindenkivel veszekedett.  
Pedig Hermione igazán kiváló partner lett volna számára: a nő éppen annyira csodálta és becsülte a régi könyveket, mint az antikvárium tulajdonosa, és mindent megtett azért, hogy eltanulja az idős varázsló praktikáit, és igazodjon az elveihez. Főnöke azonban nem bízott abban, hogy felelősségteljes munkát lehet nőkre bízni – ezért Hermionének nem csak azt kellett elviselnie, hogy állandóan ellenőrzik a munkáját és az esetlegesen előforduló apró figyelmetlenségek vagy késések miatt azonnal az orrára koppintanak, hanem azt is meg kellett hallgatnia legalább hetente egyszer, hogy a nők alkalmatlanok a gyógyítók komoly és felelősségteljes munkájára. Hermione tehát, habár imádnia kellett volna a munkáját, lassan gyűlölt bemenni a könyvekkel tömött kis boltba, ahol plafonig értek a könyvespolcok, és tele voltak olyan izgalmas ritkaságokkal, amelyekért a nő egyébként gyilkolni tudott volna.  
Néhány évvel ezelőtt Hermione nem tudta volna elképzelni azt, hogy örömmel várja a pillanatot, amikor _nem_ kell bemennie egy könyvesboltba. Most viszont éppen az a gondolat tette igazán boldoggá, hogy otthagyhatja a mogorva, zsémbes vénembert, és végre azzal foglalkozhat, amivel igazán szeretne. Éppen ezért most még azt sem bánta, hogy a vizsga után rögtön mennie kellett dolgozni – és mivel elhúzódott a vizsga, utána ugyanis kicsit beszélgetett az egyik tanárral, még késni is fog. Leért a földszintre, és fülig érő szájjal nézett körbe az előcsarnokban. Néhányan sorba álltak a recepció előtt, eligazításra várva, részben izgalomtól elsápadt arccal, vagy éppen a megszokás unottságával vonásaikon. Hermione pillantása úgy siklott végig rajtuk, ahogy a gazda néz végig a földjén: most mindent a magának érzett a Szent Mungóban.  
Aztán magakadt a szeme egy alakon. Az egyik sarokban ült egy műanyagszéken, amit a várakozók kedvéért tettek ki. Az arca szinte ijesztően sápadt volt, szemei kifejezéstelenül meredtek a semmiben, szőke haja ziláltan lógott a vállára. Hermione valamiért képtelen volt elmenni mellette. Lassan közelebb lépett hozzá, és leereszkedett a mellette lévő székre. A nő meg se rezdült, mint aki észre se vette, hogy társasága akadt. Hermione megköszörülte a torkát, és amikor erre se kapott semmilyen választ, halkan megkérdezte:  
– Vár valakire? Segíthetek esetleg?  
A nő most lassú mozdulattal felé fordult, mint akinek fájdalmat okoz a feladat, hogy rá fókuszálj a figyelmét. Véreres volt a szeme, Hermione arra tippelt, hogy nem aludt túl sokat az elmúlt éjszakákon, s talán párszor sírt is, de mindig megpróbálta elfojtani. Néhány másodpercig egymásra meredtek.  
– Köszönöm, nem tud segíteni – felelt végül a másik. A hangja kimérten udvarias volt még így is, hogy karcos volt a sírástól és a keserűségtől. Hermione automatikus mozdulattal varázsolt elő egy pohár vizet, és a nő felé nyújtott. Nyugtató bájitalt csak azért nem akart beletenni, mert nem tartotta kizártnak, hogy a nő már kapott egyet, kettő pedig túl erős hatást ért volna el.  
Hallgattak. Zavartkeltően mély csend húzódott közöttük, a másik óvatos, finom kortyainak hangja meglepően hangosnak tűnt tőle. Hermione ideges volt. Tudta, hogy rövidesen betegek és hozzátartozók egész sorával kell majd kapcsolatban lennie, és nem engedheti meg magának azt a luxust, hogy megsajnáljon valakit, hogy üldögéljen mellette és szánakozva méregesse. Persze, most még nem volt sem orvos, sem ápoló. Most még figyelhette a törékeny vonásokat, a mézszőke tincseket, gyülekező könnyektől bepárásodó szemeket. Volt valami szívszorító a nőben, körbelengte a fájdalom és a lemondás. Hermione nem tudta eldönteni, hogy elvesztett valakit, vagy valamilyen vizsgálat eredményét tudta-e meg, csak azt érezte, hogy a mellette ülő nő élete most végérvényesen megváltozott – és ebben az érzésben mintha rokonára talált volna.  
Nem volt még annyira messze Ron halála, hiába telt el azóta három év. A nyarak mindig nehezek voltak, és Hermione igazából soha nem tudta elfelejteni a hiányérzetet. Néha, ha Rose-zal és Hugóval nevetve játszottak vagy beszélgettek a nappaliban, könnyű volt azt képzelni, hogy Ron csak sokáig dolgozik, ezért nincs mellettük. Vagy amikor Ginny meghívta magához, és egy tea és némi sütemény fölött kitárgyalták a gyerekeket, az iskolát és a munkát, akkor kicsit olyan volt, mintha csak elküldték volna valahová a fiúkat, hogy lopjanak maguknak pár „csajos" órát. De a legtöbbször Ron hiánya olyan volt, mint a tátongó űr. Hermione nem tudott elszakadni tőle, az emléke folyton kísértette, állandóan eszébe jutott, hogy mit mondana, ha látná Rose legújabb csínyét vagy hallaná Hugo legújabb vicces szófordulatát. Ha hármasban volt Harryékkel, csak még erősebben érezte a hiányt, a tényt, hogy nem négyen vannak, és ez az érzés a torkát szorongatta.  
– Valami rossz hírt kapott? – kérdezte végül puhatolózva. A nő lassan bólintott. Még mindig szorongatta a műanyagpoharat, amelyben a víz volt. Az lassan deformálódott az ujjai alatt. Hermione nem tudta, továbbmenjen-e a kérdésekkel.  
– Csak szükségem van egy kis időre, hogy megnyugodjak – szólalt meg végre a másik. Színtelen volt a hangja, üres és kicsit talán lemondó. – Otthon vár a kisfiam, és előbb-utóbb hazajön a férjem is. Nem akarom, hogy megtudják. Még nem…  
Hermione beleszédült a gondolatba: tehát vizsgálati eredmény volt. Nem tudta elképzelni az érzést, pedig elnézve a másik arcát, pontos képe volt arról, hogy mennyire rossz lehetett a hír. Ösztönös mozdulattal simította végig a nő karját. Ő megrezzent, de nem húzta el a kezét. Úgy tűnt, egyszerre zavarja a vigasztalás, a helyzet intimitása, és élvezi azt, hogy valaki észrevette, foglalkozik vele.  
– Mi…? – Hermione kérdése nem volt több, csak egy leheletnyi bizonytalan hang. A másik mégis megértett minden mögötte megbújó gondolatot.  
– Csak néhány rutinvizsgálatra jöttem be. Könnyen elfáradtam, sokat szédültem, zavart a párás levegő. – Hermione bólintott, és magában automatikusan sorolni kezdte mindazokat a betegségeket, amikre az igaz lehetett. A nő folytatta: – Aztán újra meg újra visszahívtak, és most… Kaptam gyógyszereket, rendszeresen ide kell járnom, és akkor állítólag még évekig karbantartható. Még van egy kis időm velük, mielőtt megtudnák…  
Hermione válaszolni akart. Ostoba ötletnek tartotta, hogy valaki titkolózzon a családja előtt, ahelyett, hogy segítséget kérne, ha beteg. De aztán belátta, hogy nincs joga beleszólni mások életébe. A nő felállt, és Hermione automatikusan követte a mozdulatát. Még mindig sápadt volt, de már nyugodtabbnak tűnt. Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
– Köszönöm a vizet – emelte fel a poharat. – Megyek, Scorp már biztosan hazaért az iskolából. További szép napot.  
Lassú, kimért léptekkel távolodott. A műanyagpoharat kidobta, és Hermione figyelte, ahogy kihúzza magát, miközben elsétál a kijárat felé. Neki is mennie kellett volna, de ólmos súllyal nehezedett rá a gondolat, hogy valakinek most változott meg alapjaiban az élete, és úgy kellene tovább élnie, hogy meg vannak számlálva a napjai. Visszarogyott a műanyagszékre, és még hosszú percekig nem volt képes felállni, és folytatni a napját.

HG/DM

A Szent Mungó törtfehérre festett falai idegesítően tornyosultak föléjük. Draco dühös volt, amiért itt kellett lennie, még akkor is, ha elhitte Asteriának és a francia orvosnak, hogy elérkezett az utolsó állomás ideje. Felfogta, amit mondtak, de nem volt kedve ahhoz, hogy bele is törődjön, és elfogadja, hogy Asteria most gyakorlatilag azért van itt, hogy felmérje a helyet, ahol meg fog halni. Mogorván lépkedett tehát a folyosón, hideg távolságtartással biccentett oda az orvosoknak, és képtelen volt annyira uralkodni magán, hogy ne ríjon le róla, mennyire gyűlöli ezt az egészet. Magán érezte apja szemrehányó pillantását – nem hosszabban, mint két másodperc, hiszen a nyílt rendreutasítás nem volt jellemző a Malfoyok között, inkább négyszemközt osztották ki a gyerekeket.  
És Draco most, apja pillantásának súlya alatt alig érezte magát többnek egy gyereknél. Szerette volna, ha Lucius mindent a kezébe vesz, és megold. Ha előhúz egy olyan orvost, olyan bájitalt, olyan szakembert, aki varázsütésre megmentheti Asteria életét. Nem bánta volna, ha gyerekké válik, ha újra a szüleitől függ, cserébe azért, hogy feleségével maradhasson. De pontosan tudta, hogy mindez nem több hiú ábrándnál. Lucius most végigrángatta őket a saját kapcsolathálóján – a jelentős része megegyezett Dracóéval –, hogy a végén ugyanarra az eredményre jusson, amire Draco és Blaise is jutott már. Úgy vonultak hallgatagon, egyenes derékkal, sötét talárokban a folyosókon, mint egy gyászoló gyülekezet.  
Lucius haladt az élen, Draco feladata az volt, hogy közvetlenül a nyomában maradjon, hiszen ő a férj, az ő családját kell megvédeni. Narcissa mellette lépkedett, aggódó pillantása éppen olyan gyorsan illant tovább, ahogy Lucius rendreutasító tekintete. A sajnálatot éppen annyira nem illet nyilvános helyen kimutatni, mint ahogy a feddést sem. Egy Malfoy mindig illemtudóan viselkedik, és mindig hideg marad. Draco azonban pontosan tudta, hogy az anyjára számíthat. Narcissa tudta, hogy mennyire eredménytelenek és éppen ezért milyen keserűek ezek a próbálkozások. Csak azért tartott velük, hogy lélekben Draco mellett álljon – ha fizikailag nem is érhet hozzá, mert a babusgatás már nem illik egy felnőtt fiúhoz. Mögöttük Asteria jött, és mellette az anyja lépkedett. Sápadt ajkai remegtek, ahogy igyekezett visszatartani a sírást. A sort Mr Greengrass és Blaise zárta. Egy ideig halkan beszélgettek a lehetőségekről, de mostanra már ők is hallgatásba süppedtek. Daphne otthon maradt a gyerekekkel – akik még mindig nem sejtettek semmit sem.  
Lucius fennsőbbségteljes arccal hallgatta végig az orvosok hol együttérző, hol ingerült szavait. Rengetegszer elhangzottak az „ahogy már mondtam", a „Mrs Malfoy már tudja" és az „ahogy a fiának is elmagyaráztam" szófordulatok, Lucius mégsem vette fel a célzásokat. Pontról-pontra kérdezett végig mindent a betegségről, a tünetekről és a vizsgálatokról. Asteria sápadtan, de türelmesen hagyta, hogy ötödszörre is megvizsgálják, és ötödszörre is ugyanazt az eredményt közöljék velük. A leépülés visszafordíthatatlan, és utolsó stádiumába jutott.  
Amikor Asteria a tengerparti ház teraszán halkan bejelentette, hogy ideje hazaköltözniük, mert most már nem nyernek semmit sem azzal, ha Franciaországban vannak, és legalább közel szeretne lenni a családjához, Draco megszédült. Éppen azokat a dolgokat magyaráztatta el magának a francia orvossal, amiket most Lucius is meghallgatott. Most csak a felesége mellé lépett, ösztönös mozdulattal karolta át, és az apjára nézett.  
– Ideje hazamennünk – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Lucius kiismerhetetlen pillantással méregette egy darabig őket. Mrs Greengrass mellettük állt, szeme piros volt az elmúlt néhány nap sírásaitól – a könnyek rendszertelenül és megfékezhetetlenül törtek fel –, és még most sem engedte el Asteria kezét, hogy Draco magához húzta a nőt.  
– Megnézzük a szobát – jelentette ki Lucius határozottan. Draco nem ellenkezett. Nem csak azért, mert tudta, hogy nem lenne értelme. Ő is tudni akarta, hogy a pénzük, a nevük és befolyásuk milyen szobát biztosít majd Asteriának. Ez volt tehát az utolsó vonulásuk. Mintha a siralomházból mennének a vesztőhelyre, nézegetni, hogy alkalmas lesz-e a halálra.  
Lucius úgy lépett be a szobába, mintha az ő tulajdona lenne. Igaz, azért adományozott minden évben egy nagyobb összeget a kórháznak, hogy ha úgy hozná a sors, akkor a legjobb, egyszemélyes szobát biztosítsák nekik. Draco lassan körbejárta a helyiséget. Az ablakok egy belsőudvarra néztek, ahol fák lombját fújta a szél. A falak itt tündöklően fehérre voltak festve, az ágy szélesebb volt a megszokott kórházi ágyaknál, és a lepedő, takarók érintése is meglepően lágy. Asztal, székek, szekrény a ruháknak – a szoba tökéletes ötvözése volt egy kórházi és egy szállodai szobának. Asteria nem nézett körül, inkább az ablakhoz lépett, és kertet bámulta. Amíg Lucius a fürdőszobával és takarítással kapcsolatban érdeklődött a nővértől, aki idáig vezette őket, addig Draco a felesége mögé lépett. Asteria a karjaiba simult.  
– Félek. – Annyira halk volt a hangja, hogy Draco szinte meg se hallotta. Amikor felfogta, akkor viszont fájdalmasan szorította össze a szívét. Asteria nekidőlt a karjának, arca az övéhez simult, egyik hajtincse, amely rövidebb volt a többinél, és kiszabadult a frizurából és Draco nyakszirtjét csiklandozta. – Most már el kell mondani Scorpnak. Félek, hogy nem érti meg. És attól is, hogy túlságosan is megérti, és összeomlik.  
Draco nem tudta, hogy mit válaszoljon. Scorpius kétségkívül rajongott az anyjáért, de nem volt szeme arra, hogy az elmúlt évek alatt észrevegye, valami nincs rendben. Mostanra talán már gyanakodott, de egyelőre nem volt több egy kamasznál, akit elsősorban az kötött le, hogy mindjárt itt a szeptember, és milyen lesz az új tanév. Draco végigsimította a felesége karját.  
– Nem lesz semmi baj – mondta halkan. Ő maga sem látta értelmét a mondatnak, mégis automatikusan ezt válaszolta, úgy érezte, vigasztalnia kell a nőt. Asteria hálás kis mosolya megnyugtatta, hogy jól döntött.  
– Draco, gyere csak egy pillanatra! – szólt oda neki Lucius. Draco csókot lehelt Asteria nyakára, és otthagyta a feleségét. A nő az ablak felé fordult, hogy senki se láthassa, ahogy a mosoly leolvad az arcáról, és vonásai a félelem maszkjába torzulnak. Összeszorította torkát a rettegés, és minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne remegjen a keze, miközben a háta mögött a halála körülményeiről csevegtek olyan stílusban, mintha a nyaralás helyszínét választanák ki. Asteria érezte, ahogy kifut az arcából a vér, ahogy egyre kevésbé tudja megtartani magát. Draco éppen időben pattant oda, hogy elkapja a nőt, mielőtt elájult volna. Ezután már nem volt kérdéses, hogy nem egyezkednek tovább, hanem azonnal hazaindulnak.


End file.
